


Попытки молчания

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aurors, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Smoking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Попытки молчания о главном уже отняли их друг у друга в прошлом. Может быть, новая встреча - это второй шанс? Шанс научиться слышать даже молчание
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Гарри

Небо только намекало на рассвет, тени на кухне становились бледнее, и чашка с остывшим чаем в утренних сумерках смотрелась еще сиротливее. Пепельницу тошнило окурками, и Поттер почему-то опрокинул её над мусорным ведром вместо того, чтобы уничтожить содержимое взмахом палочки. Густой запах застарелого никотина въелся в стены, а больше и некуда: ни штор, ни скатерти, ни салфеток. Ни единой безделушки в истинно холостяцкой квартире. На столе только пепельница, чашка с чаем и пачка сигарет, готовая внести новый вклад в никотиновое безумие утра.

Может быть, и стоило бы обзавестись вещами, привычно создающими подобие уюта для чужих глаз, но всё дело в том, что чужих глаз в этом доме не наблюдалось. Да и не хотелось ничего такого, хотя первое время Гарри радовался своему, только своему дому — личное, его, не по наследству или гостеприимно-чужое. Своё. Теперь осталось только чувство безопасности: в этих тоскливых стенах он мог быть один, мог курить, пить крепкий чай, морщиться от желудочных болей и таких же болезненно-тянущих воспоминаний.

Гарри не задавался вопросом, почему так и не ушел из Аврората, всё увереннее поднимаясь к должности Главного аврора. А ведь тогда, сразу после войны, он сказал Рону и Гермионе, что на его век риска хватит и теперь-то... Хватило риска, но не хватило сил уйти, признаться, что устал и хочет чего-то совсем другого, смутно понятного даже для себя самого — не представлял, как всё объяснить друзьям, Гавейну, Кингсли.

Уже решившись на отставку, на уход в никуда, к черту на рога, да хоть к Чарли и драконам разгребать дерьмо в прямом смысле этого слова — так, по крайней мере, будет честнее, — он получил это задание и остался.

Побаливал желудок, Поттер посмотрел на часы — до открытия кафе осталось еще два часа. До начала нового рабочего дня — четыре. Сколько осталось до конца ноющей тоски, мелким зверьком грызущей что-то под ребрами— неизвестно.

Еще одна бессонная ночь, если не считать за полноценный отдых три с половиной часа тяжелого, как свинец, забытья.

Есть не хотелось совсем, но колдомедик строго приказал позавтракать как можно плотнее перед тем, как явиться для последних исследований. Этот приказ не самое противное из всего задания, надо сказать.

Оборотку Поттер уже пил, и не раз. После неё всегда побаливал желудок, потому нужно было питаться правильно и по режиму. С сегодняшнего дня можно было не заботиться о режиме – там позаботятся. Поттер только надеялся, что усовершенствованное зелье не будет слишком уж невыносимым: гастрит не кажется серьезным заболеванием только для тех, кто им не страдает. Все эти мысли не затрагивали ничего в душе, плавая разноцветными бензиновыми пятнами на поверхности.

Светлело стремительно, но времени еще слишком много. Мелькала мысль о душе, но Поттер не спешит — успеется. И новая сигарета рисовала дымные узоры на маленькой кухне маленькой квартиры на окраине Лондона, где не задавали лишних вопросов соседям. Здесь никому не нужны неприятности, каждый живет своей жизнью. Или выживает — кому что досталось от судьбы при распределении.

* * *

— Я проверю пульс. Посидите десять минут, чтобы процесс закончился, — колдомедик отстраненно-вежлив. — В случае возникновения болей сразу обращайтесь.

Гарри кивнул, переводя взгляд на Робардса.

— Нормально? — Главный аврор хмурился, глядя на Поттера, сидевшего на кушетке.

— Нормально, — снова кивнул Гарри.

— Портключ скоро принесут, в лагере тебя встретят. Связь держим только через медпункт - никаких писем, каминов и прочей херни.

— Я помню.

— Если ты не уверен... Черт, мне самому не сильно нравится идея отпускать тебя к невыразимцам. Может, заменим?

— Не стоит. Я его знаю – если он что-то задумал, я выясню. А другому он мозги запудрит, Гавейн.

— Ладно, — Робардс мял в руках какие-то бумаги и не отводил взгляда от Поттера. — Если что, сразу возвращайся. Не рискуй: мы тут его быстро расколем, ты же знаешь.

Да, Поттер знал. А еще он знал, что Малфой хитер, вывернется из любой ситуации. Это у них семейное. 

Думая о семейном сходстве, Гарри видел перед собой серые глаза и белую челку, своенравно падающую со лба. Можно накручивать себя, ругаться, находить сотню обидных, пустых, ничего не значащих слов, но Поттер знал, что забудет каждое из них, как только встретит его снова. И он не признается, что боится, как не признается, что ждет этого момента. Всё закончилось, осталось в прошлом, покрытом сигаретным пеплом и осколками застаревшей боли. А ещё промолчит о том, что пошел сам, потому что это дело его и Малфоя, а Министерство тут совсем ни при чем.

Когда колдомедик разрешил ему встать и одеться, Гарри подошел к зеркалу и увидел нового себя: мало что изменилось — брюнет, среднего роста, широкий в плечах. Только без очков, шрама и глаза обычные карие. Что-то такое говорилось раньше, про сходный типаж внешности, но Гарри было всё равно, по большому счету.

— Постарайтесь появляться у местного целителя в одно и то же время: длительность зелья увеличена до суток, но не стоит испытывать судьбу все двадцать четыре часа, — на этот раз голос колдомедика более человечен.

— Спасибо, я понял.

* * *

Лагерь — это ряд казарм, плац, полигон и здание, где расположилось начальство, больничное крыло и столовая. Пока Поттер и его сопровождающий шли к администрации, успели увидеть, как на полигоне отрабатывают боевые, а вокруг плаца бегали несколько фигур. Гарри поймал себя на том, что взглядом выискивает среди них Малфоя, и тут же обрывает свои попытки.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Эванс, ваш старший сейчас подойдет, — начальник не поднял головы даже для того, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего Поттера.

Когда Гарри уже готов был спросить, не забыли ли о нем случайно, дверь открылась, и вошел Малфой.

То, что это именно Драко, до Гарри не сразу дошло: внешне почти не изменился, оставаясь таким же высоким и худощавым. Острые черты лица еще больше заострились, белые пряди волос чуть отросли — Драко стал старше, сдержаннее в движениях. Но вот лицо — ни единой эмоции: ни привычного высокомерия, ни любопытства из-за присутствия в комнате кого-то третьего. Малфой спокоен, как арктический лед, и, кажется, таким же холодом веяло от выражения его глаз: точнее, от отсутствия всякого выражения.

— Мистер Малфой, это ваш новый подопечный — Джеймс Эванс. Разместите, объясните правила и начинайте подготовку.

— Да, командор Блад, — голос спокойный, ровный, словно Малфой принимал новичков под свою опеку каждый день. — Идем.

И всё — долгий взгляд и кивок, чтобы Гарри шел за ним. Ни приветствия, ни знакомства. Это к лучшему: выдавить из себя хоть слово Поттер точно не смог бы. Не сейчас, Мерлин, только не сейчас!

* * *

В комнате две кровати, две тумбочки, стол, два стула и большой платяной шкаф. Драко так и не проронил ни слова по дороге к казарме, сейчас тоже — кивком показывает место, где Поттер будет спать, легко похлопывает пару раз по его тумбочке и указывает на три полки в шкафу, отведенные для новенького. Гарри кинул сумку на кровать, достал вещи, раскладывая их — привычка выработалась за три года проживания в такой же казарме, пока он проходил обучение, становясь аврором. А ещё можно было не смотреть на него, не видеть, занять руки и мысли.

— Меня зовут Драко Малфой. Можешь называть Драко, — Гарри вздрагивает от монотонности голоса, внезапно раздавшегося за спиной. — Общий распорядок дня висит в каждой комнате. По любым вопросам подходи ко мне. Если куда-то уходишь, предупреждаешь меня, где будешь и сколько времени. Меня поставили в известность, что ты еще не закончил лечение — лазарет покажу сразу после ужина. Где учился?

— Хогвартс, потом дома, — вышло чуть хрипло.

— Ясно. Первое время, пока не освоишься, старайся держаться поближе ко мне. Если закончил, идем — покажу туалет, душевые, и пойдем на обед. Все тренировки начнутся завтра. Есть ограничения по физической нагрузке?

— Нет.

Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Гарри шел за Малфоем, запоминал расположение комнат и думал, что кто-то допустил невероятную ошибку, сказав, что этот равнодушный ко всему на свете человек — тот самый Малфой, который по-кошачьи жмурился на осеннее солнце, перебирая непослушные черные пряди на поттеровской макушке тонкими теплыми пальцами. Было ощущение, что из него некто вроде дементора выпил не только всё хорошее, но и все плохое, оставив пустую оболочку. Поттер еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить за плечи, развернуть к себе лицом и... 

Нет, сдержался.

* * *

И, конечно, никакие из ожиданий Поттера не соответствовали реальности ни на дюйм и даже ни на сикль, в чем ни измеряй. Да, тишины тут тоже не было, но что-то такое, что витало в воздухе, неуловимо, как тени, схваченные периферийным зрением, он не мог определить иначе, как молчанием. Люди говорили, стучали ложками, топали по лестницам крепкими ботинками, ухмылялись, но над всем этим было молчание, словно приглушили свет в огромной комнате — полумрак, полутона, всего половина. С невыразимцами изредка сталкивались по роду службы, но видеть их не в работе, а так вот, в обычной жизни, было странно — они не держались обособленно, как думалось раньше. Они были такими - отстраненными, сдержанными. Да в аврорской столовой сейчас бы уже такой гул стоял, замешанный на крепком слове, крепком смехе и запахе крепкого здорового пота, что и себя-то не услышишь! А тут... Тут всё было другим, но самое странное, они не были чужими: такая же команда, группа, стая — кто во что горазд. Но свои друг другу.

В трех словах выяснилось, что у некоего Ренди Перкинса сегодня день рождения, что старший его группы — Малфой, дал добро на праздник после отбоя. Поттер подумал даже, что всё это слишком похоже на легилименцию или какую-то ещё хрень, которая помогает им половину мыслей просто читать, не выгоняя их из себя словами: так быстро и почти неуловимо Малфой обменялся несколькими фразами и взглядами с другим парнем.

А ещё было невозможно поверить, что это Драко Малфой. Драко, вашу мать, Малфой, который жить не мог на свете, чтобы раз в минуту не плюнуть ядом в ближнего своего, старательно поддерживая имидж высокомерного и очень высокородного ублюдка! Впрочем, Гарри помнил его и совсем другим, но этих моментов в его памяти было до тоскливой жалости мало.

Если все вокруг жили в этом странном подобии молчания, то Хорек был молчанием — в глазах, в движениях, словах. И Поттер уже не понимал, с чего лучше начать порученное дело, потому что не узнавал человека, сидящего перед ним и спокойно, черт, слишком спокойно рассказывающего о том, что их ждет в ближайшие дни и каких негласных правил лучше придерживаться.

Гарри терпел, кивал, пытался запомнить и понять, уяснить, записать на подкорку, но хотел встряхнуть и позвать, чтобы увидеть снова насмешку, злую, опасную, ядовитую, да любую! А ещё хотелось схватить за грудки, притянуть к себе через стол и заткнуть рот самым банальным способом. Потому что соскучился, ненавидел, хотел и просто боялся, что этот новый Малфой — навсегда. Боялся, потому что тот был чужим. А Поттер ждал совсем не этого человека, прокуривая ночами стены собственной квартиры, стараясь заглушить болью в желудке боль в душе.

Поздно вечером в общей комнате, их группа, - нет, уже его группа, - праздновала день рождения Ренди. Он оказался тонким, хрупким пареньком, у которого погиб старший, а сам Ренди после больницы вернулся сюда, чтобы сработаться с новым напарником — Грэхемом Монтегю, которого Поттер узнал почти сразу: бывший капитан слизеринской сборной по квиддичу мало изменился за это время. Ренди улыбался открыто, без тени смущения, но с обожанием, когда Драко поздравил и передал подарок от всей их группы. Эти сияющие глаза заметил не один Гарри — Монтегю тоже не был слепым, и то, что он видел, ему явно не нравилось. Наверное, Перкинс очень хотел стать напарником Малфоя, но не судьба. А вот у Поттера была судьба, сталкивающая, сводящая, намагничивающая воздух между ним и Драко. И трудно было решить, чего же Гарри хотел больше — чтобы не было этого рока, или чтобы он никогда не заканчивался.

_« — Что? Что ты на меня смотришь? Свободен, Малфой, и не благодари.  
— Как скажешь, — тонкие пальцы устало сжали переносицу. — А знаешь, Гарри, я не свободен, но скоро буду. Обязательно  
И Поттер смотрел в спину уходящего Малфоя, остолбенев от этого знакомого «Гарри» и каких-то сумбурных, малопонятных слов о свободе, понимая, что теперь точно всё. Совсем и навсегда. Сейчас, а не тогда, когда Метка зазмеилась на красивой коже предплечья»._

— Ты аврор, — рядом сел тот самый парень, Калеб, который спрашивал в столовой насчет этого праздника. — Да не дергайся. По выучке видно просто. Не думай, тут всем наплевать — свой значит, свой, какие бы причины к нам ни привели. Тем более, старший у тебя....

— Что старший?

— С Драко хорошо работать, Джей. Повезло.

— Почему?  
Но Калеб только неопределенно пожал плечами и отошел к Монтегю. А Поттер смотрел на Хорька, который сидел на подоконнике, курил, свесив одну ногу, и не собирался принимать участие в общих разговорах. Сам Поттер тоже не спешил слушать их, хотя, признаться, стоило — хорошая ситуация, чтобы познакомиться, навести мосты и понять, чем живет эта группа. Но сил не было после зелий, бессонницы и какофонии чувств, с которыми сам Гарри не слишком-то умел справляться — не научился тотальному самоконтролю, сколько бы покойный Снейп с него ни требовал в своё время.

Он поднялся и пошел в их комнату, еле передвигая ноги, чувствуя, что просто должен отдохнуть, загнать глубоко в себя эту позорную истерику, которая толчками, как гейзер, билась за грудной клеткой. Собраться и перестать всё время думать о прошлом, пытаясь дотянуться до недосягаемого. И пока он шел, то спиной чувствовал, как между лопаток появляется крошечная, теплеющая точка, какая бывает от лазерных прицелов магловского оружия. Только на этот раз оружием был взгляд Драко Малфоя.


	2. Гарри

О том, что среди невыразимцев зрело некое подобие заговора, какая-то подковерная борьба за неясные цели, стало известно совершенно случайно. Если бы не прошлое этих людей, никто не обратил бы внимания — мало ли, какие бродят слухи. Но смертники – а так за глаза называли всех, кто заключил пожизненный контракт с Министерством — «пока смерть не разлучит нас», как невесело пошутил Калеб, — были в основном из «бывших». У кого-то чистая кровь, слегка замаранная пособничеством Волдеморту, у кого-то Метка, кто-то просто «сочувствовал», что никак не тянуло на срок в Азкабане. Доподлинно неизвестно, кому в голову пришла светлая мысль, что эти люди могут быть полезны — знаниями о темной магии и артефактах, из поколения в поколение передававшимися в чистокровных семьях, но факт оставался фактом: именно эти новые невыразимцы помогали уничтожать остатки той грязи, что успела вылезти наружу за время второй магической. А грязи было много.

Ещё только готовясь отправиться сюда, Гарри узнал, что группа Малфоя попала в переделку — авроры опоздали, никак не могли пробиться через щит, а у невыразимцев было мало людей против кучки безумцев, пытавшихся возродить нечто, которое те, кто остался в живых, не могли потом разумно объяснить. Группу пришлось переформировывать, некоторым оказалась нужна помощь целителей, а некоторых не спасли бы и лучшие из них. Именно поэтому Робардс настаивал на скором внедрении Поттера — это было оправдано и не вызывало подозрений. Так появился Джеймс Эванс, оказавшийся хаффлпаффцем, на три года младше Драко Малфоя, не участвовавший в битве за Хогвартс, закончивший обучение дома, ставший напарником старшего группы.

Работать Гарри довелось много: кроме физических нагрузок, пришлось снова браться за книги — на этот раз углубленный курс истории магии и артефактологии. Дни были загружены работой, потому вечерами он просто отключался, как маггловский телевизор — беззвучная темнота, словно по щелчку кнопки.

С нынешним Драко работать и правда было надежно и спокойно — если что-то не получалось, он поправлял, указывал на ошибки без усмешек или превосходства, оставаясь по-прежнему далеким, погруженным в какие-то свои мысли. Иногда Гарри ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд, но прочитать, понять выражение прозрачно-серых глаз не мог, уже почти смирившись с этим. Разговоры тоже были ни о чем, как у всех.

Конечно, сказать, что дело не двигалось с мертвой точки совершенно, Поттер тоже не мог — невыразимцы всегда были очень замкнуты. Редкие споры решались тихо, скрыто, так же, как и рядовые проблемы — кому-то нужно было в Лондон на встречу с родными, кто-то, как недавно Ренди, собирал своих на немногочисленные праздники: всё решали сами, не обращаясь лишний раз к командору Бладу. Даже слишком явное для остальных противостояние Малфоя и Монтегю не выливалось в открытые конфликты, хотя последний уже не раз старался задеть Драко, обращая всё в шутку в конце концов.

Вечерами в лазарете, принимая очередную порцию Оборотного, набрасывая несколько слов для Гавейна о том, что подвижек в порученном деле нет, Поттер ещё и ещё раз прокручивал в голове события прошедшего дня, но не находил ничего нового — ни для себя, ни для Аврората. Конечно, Робардс предупреждал, что на налаживание контакта уйдет больше времени, чем пара недель, но Гарри испытывал нетерпение, схожее с зудом под кожей — хотелось хоть чего-то, хоть намека. Но обстановка не слишком сильно отличалась от той, которую он привык видеть в пору своего обучения на аврора: обычные разговоры, преимущественно внутри своей группы, обычные будни, ровные, размеренные, мало отличающиеся один от другого дни.

Всё это и многое другое – в основном ежедневные мелочи, малозаметные, но немаловажные - прокручивалось в голове Гарри, когда он шел в душ, закончив дела в лазарете. Абсолютно погруженный в свои мысли, он открыл дверь, автоматически делая еще пару шагов к шкафчикам для одежды, когда вдруг остановился, замерев от увиденного: Монтегю, на котором из одежды было только полотенце на бедрах, жадно выцеловывал шею Ренди, порыкивая от удовольствия. Широкие пласты мышц на его спине словно перетекали волнами, подчиняясь движениям рук. Капли то ли воды, то ли пота медленно стекали вдоль позвоночника, пропадая за краем полотенца. А Перкинс только слабо всхлипывал, приоткрыв рот с чуть дрожащей нижней губой, которую он постоянно облизывал или закусывал, чтобы тут же отпустить, пропуская судорожный выдох. Когда мальчишка открыл глаза, помутневшие от желания и слабости, их выражение тут же сменилось смущением и страхом, как только Ренди заметил Поттера.

— Грэм... Грэм! — тонкая рука всё сильнее хлопала Монтегю по спине, привлекая внимание последнего. — Грэм перестань, мы не одни.

— Какого... — Грэхем неохотно прервал своё увлекательное занятие и повернулся, уставившись на Поттера тяжелым взглядом.

Ренди ужом вывернулся из лап Монтегю, схватил свою рубашку и чуть не бегом выскочил из раздевалки, на ходу бормоча извинения.

— Эванс! — Грэм криво ухмыльнулся. — Как ты невовремя.

— Ну, стоило запереть дверь, Монтегю, — Гарри уже взял себя в руки и подошел к шкафчику, открывая дверцу.

— Наверное, стоило бы, — за спиной Поттера раздались тяжелые шлепки по полу босых ног Монтегю, который медленно двигался к нему. — Но что теперь об этом? Не стоит. А вот что стоит, так это поговорить об упущенном мною удовольствии. Что скажешь, Эванс — ты виноват, что Ренди сбежал, тебе и исправлять это дело?

— Ты бы принял душ ещё раз, Грэм. Холодный. Или Ренди догони.

— В душе я уже был, бегать мне как-то не по статусу. Да и зачем? Может, Джеймс, договоримся полюбовно, м? Уж поверь мне, я из тебя напрочь вытрахаю мысли о твоем напарнике. Или Малфой ещё не добрался до твоей задницы? Он у нас любит поухаживать, чтоб, значит, красиво было.

Гарри повернулся, глядя на стоящего рядом Монтегю — тот продолжал ухмыляться, демонстративно, оценивающе осматривая Поттера с головы до ног, как бы примериваясь. Рука Гарри сама потянулась к карману форменных штанов, где лежала палочка.

— Не помню, чтобы я хоть намеком дал тебе понять, что заинтересован в такого рода отношениях. А с Малфоем мы и сами разберемся — всё-таки напарники. Так что, Грэм, вы пошутили, мы посмеялись — спокойной ночи.

— А ты строптивый, Эванс. Люблю таких, аж кровь играет.

Стало ясно — Монтегю просто так не уйдет. Либо похоть сильно в голову ударила, либо так его, Поттера, проверяет «на вшивость». Только ни одна из этих причин Гарри не устраивала — палочка уже привычно легла в руку, намекая, каким будет продолжение разговора.

— Джеймс, ты уже вернулся из лазарета? — обманчиво-спокойный голос за спиной как ножом разрезал туго натянутую нить напряжения. — Грэм?

Малфой стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и сложив руки на груди. Увидев палочку в руке Гарри, ледяной взгляд серых глаз буквально впился в Монтегю.

— Полегче, Драко! Мы просто разговаривали, — смеясь и вскидывая руки вверх, как бы сдаваясь, Грэхем отпрянул на пару шагов от Гарри. — Как-то всё не удается поболтать днем, да, Джеймс?

— Бывает, — по-прежнему тихо ответил Драко.

Грэм медленно взял вещи и пошел к дверям мимо так и не сдвинувшегося ни на дюйм Малфоя. Уже выходя, боком, чтобы не задеть Драко, Монтегю обернулся к Поттеру и послал воздушный поцелуй, тут же заржав, как кентавр — громко, раскатисто, как-то похабно. И только когда смех стих в коридоре, Малфой вошел в раздевалку, сбрасывая с плеча полотенце и убирая свою палочку обратно в кожаное крепление на левом предплечье.

— Ты за мной следишь, что ли? — раздражение, вызванное этим предположением, отчетливо слышалось в голове Гарри, как бы он ни старался говорить хладнокровно.

— Да нет. Просто в душ шел, — и Драко открыл дверцу соседнего шкафчика. — Надеюсь, я не помешал?

Сначала Гарри хотел ответить что-то злое: помешал? Да какого черта! Но... Но Малфой не смеялся, не пытался подшучивать, скорее, это Поттер подсознательно ждал такой реакции — прежний Драко не упустил бы случая. Хотя прежний Драко не держал бы наготове палочку, готовый в любой момент... что? Прийти на помощь, спасти от Монтегю? Чушь! Какая-то сопливая, бабская чушь — просто Грэм давно уже искал повод задеть Драко, а эта ситуация была просто идеальной.

— Драко, — Гарри повернулся к напарнику и замер во второй раз.

Малфой успел снять ботинки и рубашку. Он возился с пряжкой ремня, глядя вниз, челка закрыла лицо, и он сдул её, когда поднял голову.

— Что?

А, и правда, что? Дыхание как-то сразу перехватило, не к месту вспомнились несдержанные всхлипы Перкинса и влажные звуки поцелуев Монтегю. Память о недавней сцене, желание протянуть руку и коснуться такой знакомой белой кожи, провести дорожку вниз, кончиками пальцев ощущая сбивающееся дыхание, самому выцеловывать эту шею, как раньше, давно, в прошлой жизни.

— Джей?

— Э... я... спасибо.

— А. Не за что. Монтегю не посмел бы ничего сделать, да ты и сам справился бы.

Пряжка ремня звонко стукнула, тонкие пальцы потянулись к молнии, привычно расстегивая, опускаясь вниз. Гарри сглотнул и отвернулся, старательно игнорируя тянущее тепло в паху — нет, только не сейчас. Не думать! Не смотреть. Не вспоминать. Всё закончилось. Закончилось же?

Глупые, непослушные пальцы неловко теребили пуговицы, тянули молнию, дергали шнуровку, каждым движением мешая, оттягивая время, пока дверь в душевую за спиной не хлопнула — Драко ушел мыться, а Поттер оперся рукой о дверцу шкафчика, опустил голову, закрыл глаза и вдохнул, как после долгого нырка в ледяную воду. Нужно было взять себя в руки: просто так всё совпало сегодня, просто случайность. Ничего не значащая случайность.

* * *

— Джеймс, — уже в комнате, прежде чем лечь спать, Малфой вдруг заговорил. — Хочу прояснить, чтобы не было недомолвок: я не собираюсь, как выразился Грэм, ухаживать. Не думаю, что напарникам обязательно быть настолько близкими.

— Я и не думал. Монтегю слишком много говорит, чтобы слушать каждое его слово.

Драко усмехнулся, пожелал спокойной ночи и лег. Гарри тоже лег, отвернулся к стенке, почти жалея, что Малфой «не думал и не собирался», хотя улыбка у него была какой-то более дружеской и близкой на этот раз.

Старательно отгоняя от себя образ полураздетого Драко, Поттер закрыл глаза, медленно проваливаясь в сон, понимая, что личное отношение к Малфою всё больше затмевало собой все служебные. И с этим нужно было что-то делать.

* * *

_«Да уезжай ты, черт, уезжай...»_

Гарри открыл глаза сразу, словно не спал всю ночь. Тело было сковано каким-то странным напряжением, как от Петрификуса — он до онемения сжимал кулаки, челюсти свело, а эмаль зубов, казалось, грозилась раскрошиться. Так было и тогда, в поезде, когда кровь из разбитого носа уже заливала горло, а мантия-невидимка скрыла его от посторонних глаз.

_Стук сердца гулкими толчками гнева отдается в ушах — от обиды, злости, бессилия. И в тот момент он слышит шаги возвращавшегося Малфоя. Краем глаза Поттер замечает, как Хорек подходит, опускается на одно колено перед ним, слепо тянется рукой к лицу, скрытому ловко накинутым капюшоном. Лицо самого Драко... живое: никогда до этого Гарри не видел такого Малфоя._

_«Да уезжай ты, черт, уезжай, Поттер! Я же...»._

_Что «я же», Малфой не договорил: теплые пальцы задержались на скуле Гарри, а сам Драко закрыл глаза, как закрывают их люди, безмерно, безгранично уставшие. И это мгновение показалось Поттеру таким долгим, словно день или неделя. Захотелось протянуть руку в ответ, коснуться острого подбородка, отчаянно и крепко сжатых губ, разгладить крошечные лучики-морщинки в уголках плотно сомкнутых век. Хотелось утешить, понять, что не так, почему Малфой просит — а это именно просьба, Гарри сразу понял, прочувствовал — понять, что происходит, а потом хорошенько врезать холеному лицу. Просто для того, чтобы раз и навсегда научить быть как все, нормальным, а не жестокой и заносчивой задницей, которая даже попросить толком не может. И о чем попросить — уехать? Зачем?_

_Но дверь вагона уже глухо хлопнула, закрываясь за Драко Малфоем, которого Поттер словно бы увидел впервые._

И сейчас, вытянувшись в струнку на кровати, Гарри смотрел на лицо Малфоя, каждая мышца которого была расслаблена, возвращая жизнь чуть капризно изогнутым губам, подрагивающим ресницам, тонким векам, белесому шрамику, пересекающему висок, уходящему в светлый лен волос. На подбородке уже золотилась щетина — Гарри видел её только однажды, когда проснулся вот также, лицом к лицу с Драко, не любуясь, но стараясь увидеть каждую черточку заново, впитать, врасти самому, пустить корни, чтобы не забыть никогда. Тогда он мог позволить себе прошептать прямо в эти губы: «Дракооо». Сейчас Поттер только шумно вздохнул, усилием воли отвернувшись к стене, закрывая глаза, чтобы успеть прогнать ненужные воспоминания, пока не прогремел подъем.

Минут через пятнадцать проснулся и встал Малфой, бесшумно, как кот, передвигаясь по комнате. Гарри привстал на локте, оглянувшись через плечо, увидеть белизну кожи и линии сухих мышц на боку, пока форменная рубашка не скрыла их.

— Доброе утро. Я в душ, подъем через четыре минуты, — скользящее равнодушие взгляда ощутимо полоснуло по лицу, хотя Гарри не был уверен в этом из-за собственной близорукости, но чувствовал. Точно чувствовал.

— Доброе. Я понял, я тоже скоро.

— Да.

Дверь снова закрылась за ещё одним Драко Малфоем, которого Гарри не знал. И он не был уверен, что успеет узнать и на этот раз.


	3. Гарри

— Что скажешь, Джей? У нас сутки в Лондоне — глупо тратить ночь на сон дома, когда ждут такие девочки! И потом, там обслуживание — высший класс, точно говорю, — Калеб довольно жмурился, как кот, предвкушающий сметану.

— Нет, спасибо. Я как-то не любитель борделей.

— Если решишься — только скажи. Но не думай слишком долго, — хлопнув Гарри по спине, Кэл поднялся из-за стола.

У всей группы настроение плавно поднималось к отметке «отличное» — с вечера давали сутки увольнительных. Калеб, любитель порассуждать о женских прелестях, места себе не находил, доставая каждого своими рассказами о любимом борделе. Ренди отмахивался, Монтегю бросил что-то вроде «нам и без баб неплохо, проблем меньше» и подмигнул Гарри, заставив Перкинса нахмуриться. Драко только улыбался, глядя на Кэла, как на неразумное дитя.

Не найдя товарищей по развлечению за этим столом, Калеб двинулся дальше в поисках единомышленников, объясняя желание компанейства тем, что Отдел Тайн выработал в нем за все эти годы командный дух, и теперь он был просто не в состоянии наслаждаться жизнью в одиночестве. К тому же, его радость была настолько велика, что ею стоило поделиться с миром. Так что с прощальным «зануды» он быстро отчалил.

Гарри прикидывал, как лучше спросить Малфоя о планах и, может быть, навязаться, если будет возможность — стоило проследить за ним в Лондоне. Последнее время он стал замечать разговоры с тем же Калебом, всегда происходившие между этими двумя и быстро заканчивающиеся, как только появлялся кто-то третий. Негласное положение заместителя Драко давало Кэлу несколько преимуществ: обычно через него решались все коллективные вопросы, как и шла обратная информация от командора Блада или самого Малфоя, если старший был занят. Значит, то, что обсуждалось на этих разговорах тет-а-тет, могло через Кэла уходить дальше по цепочке: каждому своя порция сведений, всей полнотой которых владели только эти двое. Достаточно разобравшись в отношениях внутри их маленького коллектива, Поттер сразу понял, что это могло быть зацепкой. Если бы Кэл отправлялся не в бордель, а просто в бар, выпить и расслабиться, Гарри не упустил бы такую возможность вытянуть ответы из захмелевшего товарища. Но подобными заведениями Поттер брезговал до крайности, да и не нуждался в услугах доступных дамочек.

— Эванс, а где ты вознамерился провести свой досуг? — Грэм откинулся на спинку стула, положив одну руку на соседнее место, словно приобнимая этим жестом Ренди.

— Дома. Соскучился, знаешь ли, по родным пенатам.

— Скучный ты, прям как Малфой. Да, Дракон? И напарник у тебя домашний, как ты сам. Никаких чудес.

— И то верно, Грэм. Чудес я не люблю — вырос из нежного детского возраста, когда верят в сказки, — Малфой даже не взглянул в сторону Монтегю, промокнул губы салфеткой, встал и собрался уходить. — Я подожду тебя на улице, Джей. Перекурю пока. Грэм, Ренди, — он кивнул им на прощание.

— Раз предложение нашего оптимиста Кэла тебя не вдохновило, может, с нами двинешь? Сообразим тройничок, пока от скуки со своим напарником не подох? Они с Ренди любители вечерами книжки почитать у камина, только Перкинсу я не даю загнуться от ума, а ты в очень опасном положении, Эванс, — Монтегю вовсю продолжал развлекаться, как умел.

— Грэм, не надо, — Ренди поморщился, провожая Драко взглядом до самого выхода и возвращаясь к еде без особого энтузиазма.

— Не ной, малыш. Ты знаешь — не люблю.

— Приятного аппетита, увидимся ещё, — Гарри не стал поддерживать разговор и дальше.

Когда он уходил, то видел, как эти двое о чем-то принялись спорить.

* * *

В «Дырявый котёл» набивался народ — обычный вечер, обычная для паба толчея. Понемногу допивая свое пиво, Гарри вполуха слушал разговоры оставшихся за столом сослуживцев. Драко сидел рядом, перекатывая в руках полупустой стакан с огневиски.

— Ты говорил, что не из Лондона. У тебя здесь родственники?

Вопрос Малфоя совсем немного застал врасплох. Тот сидел, по-прежнему мало отвлекаясь от общего разговора, только на мгновение взглянув в глаза Поттера. Всё такой же расслабленный и отстраненный, словно вел светскую беседу о погоде или квиддиче.

— Нет никаких родственников. Так, пара знакомых. У меня небольшая квартира здесь, так удобнее, и потом, мне сейчас регулярно нужно бывать у колдомедиков.

— Прости, я влез не в своё дело, — Драко снова посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. — Ты сказал, что будешь дома, вот я и подумал, что так и не спросил, есть ли тебе где остановиться.

— Да всё в порядке.

Что ж, вопрос мог быть и простым любопытством, но Гарри успел хорошо понять, что любознательность из праздности Малфою несвойственна. А значит, он относится более внимательно, чем показывал. И это тоже о многом говорило: прошло достаточно времени, чтобы старший мог решить, принимать ли его как своего окончательно. Вполне возможно, что будет ещё пара проверок, но это радовало Поттера: кажется, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

— Прости, мне пора, — Драко встал и пожал его руку. — Завтра вечером встретимся здесь же? Вместе уходим — вместе приходим.

— Без проблем. Мне тоже пора — устал, как собака, только бы выспаться. До завтра.

Попрощавшись с остальными, Гарри первым вышел из паба, поднял воротник плаща и, незамеченный никем, быстро шмыгнул в темную подворотню напротив. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго: двери снова открылись, выпуская знакомую высокую фигуру Малфоя. Он сделал пару шагов и остановился, прикуривая. Ладонь заслоняла трепещущий огонек сигареты от ветра, на минуту осветив острые черты лица. Красно-оранжевая горящая точка неровно вспыхивала, пока Драко доставал и надевал перчатки. Ветер слегка трепал отросшую челку, но Малфой не обращал на это внимания, высматривая кого-то по сторонам.

— Драко!

Некто почти такой же высокий быстро подошел, порывисто обнимая Драко и тут же отстраняясь, словно устыдившись внезапной ласки. Дальше говорили тихо, и разобрать на таком расстоянии хоть слово было невозможно. Поттер уже отчаялся увидеть малфоевского гостя, почти рискнув высунуться, как бы невзначай, когда парочка решила отойти от паба ещё чуточку дальше, и раскачивавшийся на ветру фонарь осветил лица. Драко улыбался совершенно счастливой, спокойной улыбкой, какую Гарри видел так редко, что мог по пальцам на одной руке пересчитать подобные случаи. Ладонь в перчатке тонкой кожи прикрывала от ночной прохлады красивые смуглые пальцы, лежавшие на сгибе локтя, лаская их этой незамысловатой защитой. Гарри вдруг почувствовал страшное опустошение и усталость, словно из него разом выкачали весь воздух — тем, кого так счастлив был видеть Малфой, оказался Блейз Забини.

* * *

Когда Забини с Малфоем аппарировали, Поттер постоял ещё минуту, глядя на пятно света, в котором только что стояли эти двое, и тоже исчез. Он надеялся, что Гавейна не будет на рабочем месте в это время — можно просто оставить очередной отчет, сухо отчитавшись про Забини и неудавшуюся слежку без лишних разговоров. Возвращаться домой было рановато, к Рону и Герми тоже — нужно подождать окончания действия Оборотного. Как ни крути, а кроме службы, у аврора Поттера не оказалось ни единого места, где бы его ждали.

В отделе было ожидаемо пусто, только из дежурки доносились голоса. Он сел за свой стол, достал из ящика пепельницу, початую бутылку виски, стакан, пергамент и перо. В темноте комнаты, слабо разгоняемой только светом из окна да циферблатом часов, Гарри смотрел в потолок, куда уходил, извиваясь змеей, белесый дым сигареты, иногда делал маленький глоток, обжигавший язык и гортань, и ждал.

Вся его жизнь давно превратилась в сплошное ожидание. Он с обреченностью ждал ночных кошмаров, со страхом — чужих смертей, потом с душевным онемением ждал своей, с нетерпением — новой жизни, сейчас — окончания действия Оборотки. Ждал разговора с Джинни, разлука с которой во время поисков крестражей окончательно расставила всё по своим местам. Стало ясно для них обоих: они очень любят друг друга, они самые дорогие люди, за которых так часто болит душа, но это была не любовь мужчины и женщины. Как однажды и подумалось, Джинни стала его семьей, только в качестве любимой младшей сестры, подруги, близкого человека, но никак не будущей жены.

И она, и Рон, и Гермиона после войны наперебой советовали ему начать новую жизнь, оставить прошлое в прошлом, встречаться с девушками, найти что-токроме работы. Это было почти как с Джорджем, только Гарри не пытался ничего доказать или объясниться в ответ. Он просто кивал, соглашался, улыбался и уходил к себе, прокуривая стены в ожидании рассвета.

Да и как объяснить им, что вместо крови или пыток, виденных им глазами Нагини, на смену пришли другие сны, которых он не боялся, но ждал отчаянно, с ненавистью, злобой, но ждал? Презирал себя за эту слабость, не спал ночами, оставляя на отдых только самое необходимое время, сдаваясь только в самых крайних случаях, чтобы пробудиться счастливым до улыбки, до слез. И тут же понять, что сон. Понять и снова наглухо закрыться от себя самого, только бы не видеть, успеть переболеть до следующей ночи, не вспоминать.

А тело-предатель помнило, какая не по-девичьи нежная кожа, теплая, упругая. Какие сильные руки с твердыми пальцами. И под каждым из них еле заметные мозольки-подушечки: от палочки и древка метлы. И запах непередаваемый — твердые древесные нотки одеколона, чуточку миндальной горечи, тонкая ниточка никотиновой едкости. Дыхание горячечное, рваное, в самое ухо, в шею, в висок, криком в воздух, шипением в напрягшийся живот: «Гаааррриии». Ртутно-серая радужка глаз, старательно выдававших, что у их владельца на душе было так тяжело, так больно и так нежно.  
 _Высокий, натянутый, как струна, во всем черном, словно в подражание их декану, Малфой медленно оборачивался, пока рисунок двери Выручай-комнаты растворялся за его спиной._

_— Нашел меня? — с насмешкой, с усталостью._

_— Нашел, — соглашается Гарри, пряча за спиной мантию и карту._

_И он честно хочет поговорить, выяснить, душу вытрясти из этой слизеринской гадины, но узнать, что, черт возьми, происходит. Но Гарри не двигается, словно завороженный, глядя в глаза, ставшие еще светлее из-за теней, легших под ними от бессонных ночей, страха и Мордред знает чего ещё, что скрывает Малфой. А сам Хорек медленно, словно давая шанс на побег — себе, ему? — подходит так близко, что заслоняет собой всё, весь мир. И пальцы опять ведут дорожку по скуле, тыльной стороной лаская щеку, подушечкой большого приподнимая подбородок, чтобы выдохнуть в сжатые губы: «Нашел. Меня нашел»._

_И от поцелуя, такого невинного — простым касанием, спрашивающим, успокаивающим, мантия и карта летят на пол, чтобы освободить руки для более важных дел: схватить, притянуть, прижать к себе, не отпускать. Ведь нашел же, сам нашел, а что найдено, то «моё»._

_Услышать вздох удивленный, слабый: «Поттер, что же ты...». И опять недовопрос, оставшийся без ответа. Но плевать, на всё плевать, когда касаются так, словно это не поцелуй, а глоток живой воды. И безыскусное «хороший мой» куда-то за ухо, щекоча дыханием._

_«Твой, — вдруг соглашается Гарри не словами, но телом, предательски дрожащим. — Только твой сейчас»._

_— Тебе уходить нужно._

_— Ч-что? — кажется, ослышался. Сейчас уходить? Сейчас? Это всё?!_

_— Сейчас, — как ответ на мысли, и глаза смотрят с нечеловеческой лаской и тоской — он тоже не хочет заканчивать. — Снейп идет, слышишь? Иди._

_Успеть подобрать мантию, увидев на карте «Северус Снейп» и отпечатки шагов, направленные к ним. А Малфой уже отвернулся, снова заледенев спиной. Успеть на мгновение подойти, пожав остывающие без ласки пальцы, увидеть дернувшиеся уголки губ и легкий румянец щеки и бежать, пока не передумал остаться, наплевав на старую летучую мышь. Вот досада, как невовремя! Но, может, завтра? Точно, он обязательно найдет его завтра и узнает тоже обязательно. Или просто услышит такое обезоруживающее «хороший мой»._

Сигарета давно смялась в пепельнице, стакан пуст, а темнота уже не казалась такой непроглядной, дразня оттенками серого. Блейз Забини. А чего, собственно, Поттер ждал? Любви до гроба? И дураки оба. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, как Гермиона и говорила, только, видимо, не для глупого Золотого мальчика — всё надеялся на чудо. А чудеса только в детстве. Или в сказках, в которые взрослым людям верить не нужно — нужно жить настоящим, реальным, а не воздушными замками.

Но так трудно, когда, просыпаясь, видишь те же глаза, ту же белизну кожи на плече, показавшемся из-под сползшего одеяла. Всё видишь, а ничего сделать не можешь, потому что работа, прошлое и совсем другой Малфой, который улыбается Блейзу Забини, а вовсе не Гарри Поттеру.

А сам Гарри должен втереться в доверие, лгать, шпионить, чтобы потом Визенгамот наказал примерно, отправив в Азкабан, если найдется, за что. Проще говоря, аврору Поттеру предоставляется возможность ответить на давнее предательство предательством новым, что по логике — справедливо, а по жизни — невыносимо. И не предупредишь, не спасешь, потому что Малфой тоже из тех, кто «пока смерть не разлучит нас».

Отчет написан, отослан Робардсу, и камин полыхнул зеленым, отправляя аврора к тому единственному человеку, который не будет донимать его разговорами о будущем. К Джорджу Уизли.

* * *

Рассчитывать, что Джордж будет в магазине в такое время, наверное, не стоило, но Гарри знал, что тот частенько засиживался, и просто понадеялся, что так оно и на этот раз произошло. Надежда себя оправдала — камин был открыт, а на втором этаже, где находился директорский кабинет, горел свет.

— Джи!

— Кого ещё? А, Гарри. Проходи. Ты по делу или так, навестить? — Джордж, уже основательно пьяный, сидел на диване, на котором иногда и ночевал, скрываясь здесь ото всех.

— Просто так. У меня выходной, но в Нору не хочется что-то.

— Достанут? — он понимающе и невесело улыбнулся, призывая второй стакан к уже стоявшему на столе. — Тогда присоединяйся — Мерлином клянусь, нам не помешает. Видок у тебя....

— Паршивый? Настроение под стать.

Ни расспросов, ни грамма любопытства — Джордж просто кивнул, разливая виски.

— Только у меня с закуской не очень.

Гарри поморщился и замотал головой — кому нужна сейчас эта еда?

Говорили ни о чем, иногда просто замолкали, потягивая терпкий напиток. Идеальный дерьмовый вечер — вроде бы не один, но и в душу никто не лезет. И Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то ослабевало, рассасывалось, отпуская на волю мысли.

— У тебя отпуск когда? — Джордж откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза.

— Дело закончу и уеду. Или не уеду, но вылезать из дома не планирую.

— Так херово?

Поттер вздохнул и последовал примеру рыжего: откинулся, закрыв глаза.

— Поехали к Чарли? Будем пить их местный самогон и таскать дерьмо за драконами: и брату помощь, и нам неплохо.

— В Румынию? — Гарри ухмыльнулся: кажется, драконий заповедник становится панацеей для таких, как они.

— А что? Чарли молчун, ничего не спросит. А наши только порадуются — решат, что такой отдых на природе пойдет на пользу. Иногда их забота так... Ну, что, поедем? Или тебя не устраивает Румыния, а хочется банальных солнца и пальм?

— Устраивает. Чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше. Хоть гиппогрифу в задницу.

— Ну, по сути, примерно одинаково.

Снова помолчали.

— Знаешь, я пришел к выводу, что Гидеон и Фабиан были правы.

Гарри потребовалась минута, чтобы отрешиться от своих мыслей и понять, о ком идет речь.

— Да? И в чем?

— Понимаешь, тогда, сразу после Фреда, я ещё какое-то время не верил, сражался как-то, уворачивался. По инерции защищался, не понимая, что мне теперь это нахрен не надо. Вот наши дядюшки поняли сразу и умерли в один день. А я продолжал чисто автоматически делать так, как учили, — Джордж вздохнул, выпрямился, хрустнув позвонками, и снова потянулся к бутылке.

— Но ты же не мог, Джи, ты же не....

— А я себя в этом и не виню – всё понятно, всё прозрачно ясно. Только, понимаешь, Гарри, у меня был шанс. Может, глупо звучит, но мне стоило погибнуть, если уж Фредди не выжил — бывает так, что нужно воспользоваться одним-единственным шансом, чтобы не жалеть то, что от тебя останется после всего. Просто рискнуть и остаться вместе, — рыжий вдруг резко прижался к Гарри, хватая его за руку, притягивая лицом к лицу. — Скажи, тебя тоже достают сентенциями о том, что нужно жить дальше, оставив прошлое позади?

— Тоже.

— И меня, — пьяно захихикав, Джордж расслабился и отпустил Поттера. — Лгуны. Наивные лгуны. Сами-то не оставили ничего: мама всю нашу с братцем Форджем жизнь помнила о своих братьях — почти в их честь назвала, маниакально вывязывая Fи G на каждом нашем свитере. И Билл тоже очень удачно старается делать вид, что не помнит прошлого, когда в зеркало смотрится. Ронни почти не смущается, встречая Лаванду в магазине или на улице. А Гермиона не занимается какой-то ерундой в Министерстве, только бы дом – полная чаша, и муж счастлив. Недавно Флинт заходил со своими отпрысками: как был троллем, так и остался, но тоже упорно делает вид, что не слышит, как за спиной шушукаются, а он даже не участвовал в битве. Так, семейка из «сочувствовавших», не более того. Ложь это всё, Гарри, что можно оставить в прошлом часть себя. Вот гляди, видишь? — Джордж задрал рубашку, пьяно и путано вытащив её из брюк. — Видишь? Пупок!

— Вижу, — окончательно обалдевший Поттер смотрел на ямку в животе, поросшем слегка кудрявой рыжей порослью.

— Это тоже прошлое — моя пуповина, связь с мамой. А я уже взрослый мужик, за каким лысым боггартом мне помнить о пуповине? О маме я и так не забуду, согласись? Во-от. Но он есть, — почти попав, ткнул Джордж себя пальцем в живот. — И прошлое мое младенческое тоже со мной — не оторвешь, только с мясом отрезать. А Фред был больше, он был мной целиком и полностью. Никуда не уйдешь, Гарри, никуда.

Джордж запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая их.

— Всё можно исправить, всё. Можно развестись и жениться на своей первой любви. Можно перестать бояться за спокойствие других и полностью отдать себя любимому делу, даже если это такая скукота, как наука — главное, чтобы нравилось. Можно пойти и сделать операцию — не так уж сильно рожа Билла и изувечена, у Ремуса шрамы были страшнее. Только вот смерть ничем не исправишь, — наверное, Джордж просто выдохся, алкоголь окончательно затуманил голову, и с последними словами он уже отключился, некрасиво развалившись на диване.

Поттер встал, как мог, аккуратно уложил его, накрыл пледом, призвал стакан, наполнив его водой, и фиал с Антипохмельным. В голове шумело, и реальность перед глазами так и норовила закрутиться каруселью. Но на душе было по-прежнему погано, хоть Джордж и основательно встряхнул его своей редкой откровенностью.

Да уж, забыть нельзя ничего, а исправить можно всё, кроме смерти. Только как исправить, Гарри не знал, хотя очень хотел узнать. Или отрезать с мясом, и будь что будет.

* * *

Утро встретило закономерным похмельем и головной болью, от которой помогла избавиться двойная доза зелья. Почему-то грызло чувство вины, и в наказание Поттер решил привести в порядок квартиру, что давно пора было сделать, честно говоря.

К обеду пришел вызов от Робардса, и Гарри отправился в аврорат. После короткого разговора опять пришлось идти к колдомедику на осмотр, принимать Оборотное. Возвращаться домой не было никакого смысла, поэтому Поттер оказался на Косой аллее раньше назначенного времени.

— Джей? Ты что так рано? — голос Драко, оторвавший его от бездумного разглядывания витрины магазина «Всё для квиддича» заставил вздрогнуть.

— Да я вот... Особенно заняться нечем было. А ты? — Гарри поискал взглядом Забини, наверняка крутившегося поблизости.

— Решил по магазинам пройтись, но закончил раньше. Пойдем, выпьем кофе? Потом придет Кэл и будет расписывать свои подвиги, станет не до отдыха, — не спрашивая согласия, Малфой потащил Гарри в кафе.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Поттер был сильно против.

Может быть, судьба сжалилась, перестав на какой-то час давить на плечи всем своим неподъемным весом, а может быть, просто стало чуть понятнее и от того проще жить дальше после разговора с Джорджем, но Гарри чувствовал себя спокойно и тепло, сидя напротив Малфоя. Он слушал незамысловатую историю про какой-то давний и смешной случай в этом самом кафе, наслаждаясь иллюзией того, что так будет бесконечно — никаких Забини, Аврората, невыразимцев. И только по-прежнему холодные, внимательные глаза Драко напоминали о том, что все иллюзии заканчиваются рано или поздно.

— А как ты оказался в Отделе Тайн? Вас же оправдали, могли уехать или просто... — вопрос выскочил как-то сам собой, как чертик из табакерки, и Гарри тут же пожалел, что слишком резко залез в личное пространство. — Прости, если я чересчур любопытен.

— Да какие тайны? Нет, всё в порядке, — Малфой еще раз покружил ложечкой в чашке и отложил её в сторону. — Оправдали меня и маму,благодаря Гарри Поттеру. Ты слышал, наверное, было в газетах. Отца тоже, но только за битву, а он до этого сбежал из Азкабана. Так и получилось: я остался служить на благо страны и отечества, чтобы родители смогли уехать, простившись со всеми грехами. Правда, без права на возвращение, но это лучше, чем тюрьма. Они бы и так уехали.

— Пожизненный контракт за свободу отца?

— Да. А у тебя почему? — тонкими стилетами взгляд впился в Поттера.

— Просто некуда было больше идти. Как-то ничего не осталось вдруг, — Поттер опустил взгляд, не мог смотреть на Драко, которому сейчас солгал. Пусть не совсем — после войны мало что осталось у Героя, хотя он сам понял это отнюдь не сразу. Но ведь эту правду сейчас знал только он сам. — Сначала в Аврорат, потом сюда по рекомендации.

— Ясно, — Драко сочувствующе кивнул. — В Аврорате не с Поттером служил?

— Ну, не то, чтобы с ним, но видел его часто. А ты... вы, ну то есть, не общаетесь?

— Нет, — Драко выпрямился на стуле, легонько постукивая пальцами по столешнице. — Он спас меня, и я благодарен за всё, — Драко посмотрел на улицу, где сновали туда-сюда люди. — Но у него своя жизнь, которую он так хотел — новая, с друзьями, с любимой девушкой. Это его мир и его время — не думаю, что наше общение было бы к месту.

Его мир? Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить, не схватить за отвороты пальто и встряхнуть как следует, прошипеть в самое лицо насчет друзей, времени и любимой девушки — откуда? Откуда, соплохвост ему в печенку, взяться всему этому и счастью впридачу, если он ненавидел, ждал, отчаянно злился, потому что любил этого дурака и до сих пор?!

Любил? До сих пор?

— Джейми, с тобой все нормально? Тебе нехорошо? — Драко смотрел обеспокоенно, но не порывался сразу тащить его в Мунго, за что Гарри был отдельно благодарен.

— Всё в порядке. Ты прости, я вечно лезу с личными вопросами.

— Поэтому всегда молчишь? Забудь, Джей. Мы же напарники.

И Драко улыбнулся, возвращаясь к своему кофе. А Поттер ждал, когда сердце перестанет колотиться, как бешенное, только потому, что его владельцу понадобилось столько лет, чтобы понять простую вещь — он любил Драко Малфоя тогда и любит сейчас. И, скорее, сам убьет эту блондинистую сволочь, после чего тут же заавадится, чем позволит Аврорату или Визенгамоту отнять его, чтобы поместить в Азкабан.

— Что-то не так? Я испачкался? — Драко кончиками пальцев провел по губам, неверно истолковав взгляд напарника.

И Гарри бессовестно воспользовался этим предлогом, покачав головой и своими пальцами стирая несуществующую точку с щеки Драко.

— Спасибо, — Малфой сглотнул и отодвинулся. — Я в туалет, приведу себя в порядок. Вечно попадаю впросак с этим мороженым.

После его ухода Гарри смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями: может быть, ему показалось смущение Драко. Может быть, это только игра воображения, выдававшая желаемое за действительное, но слабая надежда тут же прочно зацепилась острыми коготочками, пытаясь выцарапать себе место поглубже. И только когда взгляд упал на собственное отражение в оконном стекле, он чуть не застонал: он Джеймс Эванс, а вовсе не Гарри Поттер.


	4. Гарри

— Эванс! — Монтегю придержал Гарри за локоть, заставляя сбавить шаг и отстать от остальных. — Поговорить бы. Не щемись, не укушу. Если не попросишь, конечно, — нахальная улыбочка появилась и тут же исчезла.

— Ну, говори.

— Вернемся, там и поговорим. Ты ж к нашим коновалам каждый вечер шастаешь? Подзадержись немного после лазарета, oкей?

— Ладно. Только без твоих этих шуточек, Грэм!

— Побойся Мерлина, Джеймс, у меня исключительно серьезные намерения!

— Пошел ты, Монтегю, — Гарри прибавил шаг. — Балабол.

— Ты такой красивый когда злишься, Эванс! Эй, Драко, я молчу, не ревнуй! Ты ж вон с Ренди милуешься, а я ни слова против.

Малфой только хмыкнул и снова отвернулся.

А Перкинс, и правда, словно прилип к Драко, рассказывая ему о чем-то, возбужденно размахивая руками, краснея от каждого взгляда в свою сторону. Неужели мальчишка не понимал, что слишком явная влюбленность в Малфоя провоцирует Монтегю на конфликт со старшим? И зачем так откровенно липнуть к нему?

— Расслабься, Эванс, никуда не денется твой Малфой. Он Ренди жизнь спас или вроде того, вот малец и не может никак от романтических соплей избавиться: рыцарь, твою мать, в сияющих доспехах! Надумаешь отомстить своему напарничку старым, как мир способом — я к твоим услугам. Зачем лишать себя удовольствия?

— Грэм, я уже посылал тебя сегодня?

— Угу, только что. Ты посылай, если заводит — я не против.

— О чем сплетничаем, девочки? — Кэл несильно ткнул кулаком Гарри в плечо вместо приветствия.

— Мэлори, дождешься! Откручу за «девочек», что поважнее, чтобы настоящим девочкам было не в радость тебя встретить в следующий раз, — насупился Монтегю.

— Ха! Кстати, о девочках: просыпаюсь, значит, утром..., — и Кэл завел шарманку про свои подвиги во славу Афродиты.

А Гарри шагал рядом с ним, смотрел на радостного Ренди, прямую спину Драко, слушал ленивую перебранку Грэма и Калеба и думал, что в один день всего этого не станет, потому что появится аврор Поттер и положит конец этой идиллии.

* * *

После лазарета, как и было оговорено, Поттер задержался, стоя у входа в казарму. Он успел докурить, когда из темноты шагнул Монтегю.

— Тебя Малфой искать не будет?

— Не будет. Давай сразу к делу, Грэм.

— Мне нравится твой подход, малыш. Только пойдем в тренировочный зал — не нужно нам лишних ушей.

— Пойдем, вот только назовешь меня малыш ещё раз....

— Оу, оу, оу! Успокойся! Как тебя после лечения крючит. Или ты от никотина такой нервный?

Поттер не стал отвечать, шагая за Монтегю. Но палочку вытащил и удобно положил в ладонь, частично скрыв рукавом куртки.

Бросив Заглушающее и Запирающее, Грэм сел на одну из низких лавок, стоящих вдоль стен, и со стоном наслаждения вытянул ноги.

— Загонял нас сегодня твой напарник. Ты б его лучше ублажал, а то он злой ходит, что громаммонт весной.

— Грэм!

— Эванс, ты тоже из смертников, верно?

— Ну и?

— А хочешь на волю? Без контракта, без Министерства, начальства и вечного клейма Пожирателя?

— Не было у меня Метки.

— И у меня не было. И у Ренди, и у Кэла — не было. А почему, думаешь, Малфой, у которого она была, нашим старшим поставлен, а? Да ты посмотри на остальные группы — либо такие же меченые в старших, либо с очень уж известными фамилиями. Не наводит на мысли?

— Ты о чем? — Поттер нахмурился.

— Ты слышал, что уже всех нас, вне зависимости от срока, называют смертниками? Не потому, что на всю жизнь — тут есть и идейные и краткосрочники, — потому что мы — пушечное мясо. Я тебе больше скажу: нас авроры почти и в глаза-то не видят — первыми идем мы, разгребаем дерьмо, оставляя там своих напарников, которых иногда и хоронить бессмысленно — нечего класть в гроб. А потом доблестный Аврорат, сверкая Орденом Мерлина на широкой груди национального Героя, приходит и добивает оставшихся темных, нейтрализуя почти безобидные последствия. И все довольны — авроры гордятся собой, Министерство собой, быдло — аврорами и Поттером. А чтобы конкуренцию бравым воякам не составлять, нас всех одним дерьмом мажут — видите, мол, там только «бывшие», кровью искупают. И фамилии старших — оп-па! — Пожиратели, чистокровные павлины расфуфыренные. И Малфой в первых рядах — даже этот от наказания не ушел. А если гибнет кто, то вечная им память и нехер плакать — о ком слезы лить? О врагах? По побежденным не плачут.

Гарри весь превратился в слух, глядя на возбужденные, злые глаза Монтегю.

— Молчишь? Ты у нас знатный молчун, оттого что умный. Я вот, после школы хотел в квиддич играть, Флинт тоже. А что в сухом остатке? Я в жопе здесь, Флинт — там, а Вуд сверкает зубами в высшей лиге. Могу поспорить, что твои рекомендации к нам — чистой воды фикция. Тебя слили, чтобы не светился в аврорах, а у нас, знаешь ли, текучка кадров. Убыль по естественным причинам — усушка, утруска.

— Это всё я понял, только ты не сказал, что там с контрактом?

— Эти олухи сами дали нам в руки оружие: темная магия и артефакты. Они ж нам, как ребенку соска — хер отнимешь. А ещё среди нас нет тех, кто боится использовать эти игрушки. Если я тебе скажу, что существует возможность начать жизнь почти заново: все долги спишутся, и найти тебя не смогут ни авроры, ни свои же?

— А контракт тут при чем?

— Говорю же: все долги спишутся. А что такое контракт? Наш нехилый магический долг перед Министерством. Так сбежать не получится — верная смерть, но если в нужном месте, в нужное время провести обряд — здравствуй новый Джеймс Эванс!

— И в чем подвох?

— Ни в чем, парень. Только для обряда нужна кровь, а для новой жизни — немеряно денег. Возьмем Поттера в заложники: и выкуп получим, и кровь для обряда тоже. У него кровь, говорят, героическая очень. Самая что ни на есть подходящая.

— И ты собираешься вдвоем со мной брать Поттера?

— Зачем вдвоем? Думаешь, кроме меня никто своими мозгами не дошел до этого? Малфой твой, например?

— Драко?!

— Драко, Драко, — Грэм усмехнулся. — Только он трус по жизни: уперся, что обряд можно и без крови провести, одной магией только. И Поттера защищает: говорит, что опасно это слишком. Да только я его насквозь вижу: очко играет у нашего старшего, долг жизни перед национальным героем, да папочку своего сволочного подставить боится. А таким, как мы с тобой, терять нечего, Джеймс. Нечего и некого. Ты подумай хорошенько на досуге, увидишь, что я прав.

— И что тогда?

— Тогда готовиться — на Йоль самое время будет для такого.

* * *

Поттер шагал по казарме к их с Драко комнате и костерил себя, на чем свет стоит. Взрослый мужик, войну прошел, такое видел, что на ещё один Отдел Тайн с лихвой хватит, а всё как девочка-хаффлпаффка: романтические бредни в голове и легковерность такая же! Какого гребанного Мерлина, спрашивается, он хотел от этой жизни? Всё как всегда — Малфой, трусливая сволочь, знал о том, что многие тут хотят его, поттеровской, кровушки. Знал и молчал, сука. Задницу свою аристократичную прикрывал: как же, без жертвоприношений можно обойтись, одной магией! Да черенок от метлы им всем в задницу, а не кровь: Волдеморт тоже очень надеялся, где теперь этот Волдеморт? Туда же и Малфоя отправить с Монтегю напару. И ничему его, аврора Поттера, жизнь не учит: где Малфой, там обязательно интриги за чужой счет. Окрутит, мразь, как веревками к себе привяжет, света белого без него не увидишь, а он за спиной — раз! — и воткнет ножичек в спину!

«Своими руками удушу, гада. Вот этими вот!»

В комнате Малфой раскладывал свои вещи в шкафу, когда Поттер открыл дверь так резко, что ручка с глухим стуком впечаталась в стену.

— Джей? Ты чего?

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего, — зло ответил Гарри, чуть не срывая с себя куртку, закидывая ботинки под кровать, рванув рубашку так, что пара пуговиц покатилась по полу.

— Как скажешь, — Драко пожал плечами, продолжая следить за молчаливой истерикой напарника.

Поттер лег, накрылся одеялом с головой и гневно засопел, отвернувшись к стене лицом, молясь о том, чтобы его сейчас не трогали некоторые блондинистые личности, если хотят в живых остаться.

Через пару минут свет погас и дверь захлопнулась. Гарри резко сел на кровати, оглядываясь в поисках соседа по комнате, но Драко не было. Когда тот вернулся, Поттер не узнал — заснул быстро, тяжелым сном вовсе без сновидений, как в колодец провалился.

* * *

Всю следующую неделю Поттер старался не пересекаться с Драко лишний раз. Уходил тренироваться, торчал в лазарете до последнего, выбегал из душа, как ошпаренный, чтобы сразу лечь и сделать вид, что уснул. Драко хмурился, бросал взгляды искоса, но не спрашивал ни о чем, полагая, что Эванс сам расскажет, когда придет время. Монтегю тоже больше не совался, даже шуточки бросил, сосредотачивая своё личное время исключительно на Ренди.

А Поттер кипел, как котел со смолой. Но, почему-то, не спешил отправлять отчет Робардсу о том, что узнал. Впрочем, о причинах он старался не задумываться — слишком сильно гнев затмевал всё остальное. Он просто должен был разобраться сам, доведя дело до конца. Сам, а не «доблестный Аврорат» в его лице. Второго предательства он не стерпит от Малфоя. Шкурой своей рискнет, но не стерпит.

Как обычно, стараясь потянуть время перед отбоем, он бегал вокруг плаца, считая круги: монотонные движения помогали думать, усталостью выгоняя лишние сейчас эмоции, а промозглая холодная сырость давно разогнала всех по комнатам.

Было понятно, что открыто выступить против остальных Малфой не может: ему тут по идее, всю жизнь жить. А кто такой Поттер, чтобы ради него подставляться под случайное заклинание — чего на службе не бывает? Но он знал, соглашался и сам искал возможности исчезнуть. Конечно, брать Гарри в заложники для Малфоя пустой звук: это такому, как Перкинс или Монтегю нужны были деньги на новую жизнь, а малфоевских сейфов никто не касался. Если не считать добровольно-принудительных пожертвований на разные цели. И то — капля в море. А война научила держать язык за зубами и не лезть в авантюры. Хотя, Драко не Люциус — тот мог рискнуть, а младший Малфой шкурку свою хоречью берёг. Так что же ему надо от этой затеи? Просто сбежать, избавившись от долга?

По всему выходило, что нужно поговорить с Хорьком: иначе не узнать ничего.

К тому же, сегодняшнее письмо от Гавейна не привнесло ясности: по данным Аврората, Блейз Забини прибывал сейчас на своей вилле в Италии, никуда не выезжая. В тот вечер, когда Поттер видел его с Малфоем, Забини ужинал в ресторане с неким молодым человеком, с которым состоял в связи последние полтора месяца.

Получалось, что, либо Гарри ошибся, и это был не Забини, либо не один Поттер принимает Оборотное, чтобы скрывать свою личность. А если так, то кто тогда искал тайных встреч с Малфоем? Это был отнюдь не праздный вопрос: до Йоля оставалось какие-то два месяца, и если Малфой готовится к ритуалу, то эта встреча может быть очень важной.

За всеми этими мыслями Поттер не заметил, как из казармы вышел Драко и пошел к нему, стараясь перехватить по дороге. Может быть, у него это и получилось, если бы не резкий хлопок аппарации, и не упавший на плац невыразимец, тут же свернувшийся под дождем в позе зародыша, тихонечко подвывая.

Наступила неестественная тишина, даже сухого стука капель по плитам слышно не было. Беззвучие давило на уши, делая воздух вокруг густым, словно вязкое желе. И тут же пришли голоса: сначала невнятное бормотание, шипение злое, обиженное. И только вой того, кто только что появился в лагере, становился всё сильнее.

Поттер смотрел на Малфоя, глаза которого вдруг округлились от ужаса, но почти сразу Драко сделал шаг в сторону бедолаги. И ещё один, и ещё — продираясь, как сквозь толщу вводы или кустарник. Гарри смотрел на смертельную бледность, заливающую щеки напарника, на замедленные, неохотные движения мышц, против воли толкающих тело туда, в самый эпицентр. Где-то далеко, как за стеной, слышались голоса, и командор Блад кричал, усиливая Сонорусом, чтобы плац оцепили и не смели подходить близко. Кажется, кто-то звал и его, но Поттер не мог оставить Драко здесь, понимая, что там, почти в двух шагах, нечеловеческим голосом воет смертельная для всех опасность. И Гарри сделал шаг.

С каждым сантиметром голоса усиливались, сливаясь в один, многоголосным эхо проникающим прямо в мозг.

— Джей, мне нужна будет сфера, чтобы поместить медальон туда. Я не смогу помочь, ты удержишь? — Малфой стоял на коленях перед парнем, глаза которого закатились, и который, кажется, уже потерял сознание.

«Посмотри, он уже перед тобой — бледный, трясущийся от страха. Посмотри! В полной твоей власти — ты же этого хотел? Вспомни, как он предал, как воспользовался, бросил, обманул. Он даже не искал тебя потом! Ты спасал ему жизнь, спасал от смерти и тюрьмы, а он предал тебя опять — крови твоей хочет, смерти. Убей первым — полосни по горлу, пока оно такое открытое, такое беззащитное. Посмотри, он даже не будет сопротивляться! Убей! Убей!! Убей!!»

Голос срывался на визг, требуя крови, читая в душе Гарри все его обиды, всю боль и злость, как открытую книгу. И, правда, Малфой смотрел на него обреченно — живой, слабый, на коленях, как перед палачом. Один взмах палочки, одно усилие рук и не будет боли, не будет предательства. И Гарри отомстит и....

— Я удержу сферу, — слова давались с трудом, голос дрожал от жажды крови, в ушах стоял непрекращающийся визг, но Гарри постарался сосредоточиться и произнес заклинание, почти не надеясь на успех.

Еле видимая магическая сфера, заискрилась голубоватым светом, и Гарри снова посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся белыми от напряжения губами и потянулся к груди невыразимца, к которой тот судорожно сжатыми руками прижимал медальон. Визг нарастал, превращаясь почти в ультразвук, режущий барабанные перепонки. Гарри пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял, а вот Малфой действовал уже из последних сил, практически выцарапывая, чуть не ломая пальцы, не желавшие отпускать свою добычу.

— Удерживай её, Джей. Потом станет легче, — неказистый круглый медальон темного золота уже лежал в руках Драко, когда тот застыл на мгновение, словно прислушиваясь к себе.

— Драко, — тихо, почти неслышно прошептал Поттер.

Малфой посмотрел, улыбнулся ещё раз, протянул руки, чтобы кинуть артефакт в сферу и упал без сознания.

Сначала на Поттера обрушились звуки: дождь, топот ног, крики. Потом кто-то принял на себя сферу, и Гарри упал на колени, не чувствуя в них боли. Через силу он потянулся к Драко, глядя, как из носа у того идет кровь, размываясь по лицу в некрасивое грязно-розовое пятно, стекающее вместе с дождевыми каплями за ухо.

«Наверное, он умер», — но эта мысль ничего не тронула в душе, словно Поттер подумал о совершенно посторонних вещах.

— Джей, вставай! Джей! — руки тянули его вверх, больно подхватил под мышки. — Вставай, я не понесу тебя!

— Кэл, — скорее констатировал факт, чем позвал.

— Нет, Мерлин воплоти! Вставай!

А дальше всё было как в тумане: тащили в лазарет, раздевали, осматривали, по десять раз в минуту отвечая на один и тот же вопрос, крутившийся на его языке: «Драко жив?».

— Жив ваш напарник, мистер Эванс, жив. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, я в порядке. А Драко жив?

Когда голоса почти стихли, а в палате остался только колдомедик, Гарри стал приходить в себя.

— Мистер Поттер, есть какие-то особенные ощущения? Боли, галлюцинации?

— Если не считать того, что по мне словно гиппогриф потоптался, то всё остальное в норме.

— Хорошо, я оставлю вас в лазарете на сутки — до следующего приема Оборотного зелья. Не могу сказать, как оно взаимодействует с магией артефакта, поэтому лучше перестраховаться. К тому же, вам не помешает отдых — вы сильно истощены.

— Спасибо, — Гарри подавил в себе желание спросить ещё раз, как там Драко, лег на кровать и уснул, не успев, кажется, даже голову положить на подушку.


	5. Гарри

— Это артефакт-охранник. На Востоке в древности такие любили ставить у входа в гробницу или сокровищницу: грабители редко поодиночке промышляли, а артефакт настроен так, что из тебя все обиды вытянет на свет и крови врага потребует. В качестве мести. Даже если тот, кого он за врага посчитает, только на ногу тебе наступил, — Кэл устало потер глаза, и затянулся, сидя на ступеньках лазарета рядом с Поттером. — Так что до настоящих сокровищ редко кто доходил — поубивают друг друга дело с концом. А одиночку просто до безумия доведет, пока тот не умрет от собственных кошмаров. Ты голоса слышал?

— Лучше бы не слышал.

— Да, лучше бы. Драко в себя не приходил?

— Его в сон погрузили до завтра. А потом — не знаю.

Кэл щелчком отбросил сигарету от себя и подхватил из пачки следующую.

— Ты не подумай чего лишнего, мы все к тебе хорошо относимся, но если тебе придется искать напарника — уходи в другую группу. Так будет легче, поверь мне. Ну, с новыми людьми, без напоминаний.

— С чего вдруг мне искать напарника? Колдомедик сказал... Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, Мелори!

— Драко, конечно, выкарабкается, но понимаешь... Артефакт создает ощущение, что в твоих мозгах покопались основательно, так ведь?

— Есть такое. Как после легилименции.

— Драко нельзя подвергаться легилименции. Не могу объяснить всего — он расскажет, если... когда сможет. Только будь готов к тому, что проснувшийся Малфой будет совсем не тем человеком, к которому ты привык. А если всё будет совсем плохо, Драко отправят в Мунго надолго, и тебе понадобится напарник.

— Но он же проснется, так?

— Да. Ты и сам увидишь, Джей. Не дергайся заранее, может, обойдется всё. Но я должен был тебя предупредить о самом плохом раскладе, понимаешь?

Гарри кивнул.

— Давно это у него?

— С войны. Видимо, соседство с Волдемортом не проходит бесследно ни для кого, только у каждого свои шрамы.

И на это Поттеру тоже ответить было нечего.

— Я с Монтегю разговаривал. Точнее, он со мной. Кэл, ты тоже хочешь уйти так? Я про Йоль и ритуал.

Мелори дернулся, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы не случилось лишних ушей рядом.

— Уйти все хотят — сам видел сегодня, работа у нас не сахар, такую нужно очень сильно любить, чтобы оставаться. Я бы ушел, наверное. Или, не знаю... Меня только пожизненный смущает, а работа нравится. Но я-то сам хочу, а вот Монтегю. Ты решил идти с ним?

— Почему с ним? Он сказал, что Малфой тоже, и Ренди....

— Нет, Драко хочет уйти, но не так. Грэм вообще с ума сходит — надоело уже прикрывать его перед начальством: то напьется, то Ренди в синяках ходит.

— Я не знал.

— Никто не знает, только я и Дрейк. Ну, Перкинс, конечно. Правда, парень, кажется, ещё более сумасшедший — сам к Монтегю лезет, чтобы потом к Дрейку прибежать и синяки залечить. А Грэм ещё больше от этого бесится: он давно хочет на место старшего, а тут ещё Ренди.

— А старший ему не светит, потому что он не Малфой, — утвердительно прокомментировал Поттер.

— Соображаешь! Естественно. Малфои вечно если не занозой в заднице, то стягом движения в авангарде. Кому нужен какой-то Монтегю в отчетах?

— Тогда чего хочет Драко?

— Не знаю. Он про этот ритуал всю библиотеку мэнора перерыл и отказался сразу: говорит, бестолковая затея с минимальными шансами на успех.

— А Поттер?

— А что Поттер? — удивился Кэл.

— Так Монтегю хочет использовать его, как заложника и потом его кровью ритуал проводить.

Калеб подавился дымом, закашлялся и с тихим ужасом уставился на Гарри.

— Что?! — вопрос прозвучал полузадушено. — Поттер? Монтегю совсем с ума сошел?!

— Ты не знал?

— Конечно, нет! Твою мать! Когда Малфой узнает, от просто взбесится! Это ж Азкабан без права на досрочное. Твою ж ма-ать... Если дойдет до авроров, нам крышка.

— Почему нам? Монтегю.

— Ты это их дознавателям расскажешь, под Веритасерумом — не знал, не ведал. Потому как сейчас ты обязан пойти к командору и доложить о готовящемся плане. И я с тобой заодно. Это если по инструкции.

— Так пойдем!

— Ага. Нас сразу в камеру, а Малфоя, он за группу отвечает головой — в тюремную больницу. Вот сюрприз-то будет, когда очнется! Нет, Джей, свои проблемы будем решать сами. Ты что Грэму ответил?

— Ничего пока.

— Вот и не отвечай, сколько сможешь. Потяни время: нам только с Драко проблему решить, а дальше придумаем, как быть. В конце концов, смертность у нас очень высокая. Всякое бывает.

Глядя на выражение лица обычно жизнерадостного Мелори, Гарри подумал, что не хотел бы поворачиваться спиной к такому врагу.

* * *

— Я испачкался? — И пальцы Драко размазывают кровь по бледным губам.

«Убей!»

_— Гаарриии....._

_Пустой заброшенный класс заливает холодный свет почти полной луны, расчерчивая пол квадратами теней от оконных рам. Малфой стоит молча, словно ждет чего-то от Гарри. Он почти сливается с темнотой в своем неизменно черном костюме и черной водолазке. И нет сил на вопросы, на выяснение отношений — хватит, навыяснялись уже в туалете Миртл._

_И Поттер подбегает, целуя неистово, словно бьет этими поцелуями. Драко подается к нему всем телом, отвечает отчаянно, так же, как плакал пару дней назад. И ладони лежат на щеках Гарри, остужая разгоревшийся мгновенно пожар щек. А сам Поттер больно сжимает волосы в горсти, откидывая назад голову, припадая жалящими укусами к шее, такой доверчиво открытой._

_Ни слова, только стоны в тишине, только жадное дыхание — обоим мало воздуха, мало поцелуев, запаха одежды, кожи, волос. Мало друг друга._

_А прохладные пальцы уже забрались под футболку, приподнимая её, изучая каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку, легко притрагиваясь к мгновенно сжавшимся соскам._

_И уже пуговица джинсов поддается под нетерпеливыми движениями, уже взвизгивает молния, а поцелуй разрывается. Гарри открывает глаза, чтобы понять, куда вдруг делся Малфой и видит, как блондин опускается перед ним на одно колено, словно собирается делать предложение, но делает гораздо больше. Горячее дыхание касается головки — когда только успел раздеть его? — и мысли пропадают окончательно. Никаких нежностей, никаких заигрываний — Малфой накрывает ртом член сразу, до снования, и пальцы Поттера до онемения вцепляются в парту за спиной, белизной костяшек соперничая с белизной волос у его паха. И язык вытворяет такое, что кажется, сейчас, именно сейчас Гарри умрет. И смерть будет сладкой и желанной. Бедра двигаются навстречу сами, инстинктивно — да, ещё! Губа закушена так сильно, что немного — и кровь. Гарри стонет непрерывно, стонами этими неосознанно подстраиваясь под ритм рта Драко. Парта скрипит, отъезжая назад по полу, но Малфой держит рукой за бедра не позволяя отстраниться, да и сам Поттер скорее умрет, чем пропустит хоть одно движение. И тепло в паху превращается в жар, собираясь в комок, тугой узел._

_— Драко, Драко я сейчас...._

_Но тот не отстраняется, только убыстряясь, а язык, кажется, уже везде, словно он не один и как минимум раздвоен, как и полагается змеенышу. И ничего уже сказать не получается, только крик долгий, бесконечный, когда Поттер кончает, мгновенно ослабевая в коленях._

_Дрожь ещё не проходит, когда Гарри открывает глаза и видит Малфоя — тот аккуратно мизинцем правой руки убирает с уголка губ невидимую каплю, чтобы тут же вобрать её в рот, не пропустив ничего, выпив Гарри до самого конца. Картинка перед глазами расплывается, мутнеет и что-то ужасно щиплет в носу, а горло пережимается спазмом._

_— Гарри? Ты что?_

_И словно прорывает — он обнимает Малфоя, прижимая к себе так сильно, что трещит позвоночник. Зарывается носом во впадинку шеи и дышит, дышит, дышит — как утопающий, добравшийся до поверхности. А уже согревшиеся пальцы гладят по голове, перебирая волосы, спускаются на спину. Руки обнимают успокаивающе._

_— Что, Гарри?_

_— Ты жив! Я чуть тебя не убил! Ты жив, — и снова ком в горле от слез, которые больше не хотят проливаться, от признаний, уже пролитых._

_— Ничего, хороший мой. Я пока ещё с тобой._

_И Поттер понимает, что это уже слишком — если он останется хоть на мгновение ещё, хоть на вздох, то согласится на что угодно ради этих рук и голоса. Просто ради того, чтобы слышать, как стучит это сердце. А ему нельзя, совсем нельзя — нужно убить ту тварь, что толкает Драко на все эти безумные поступки, вроде проклятого ожерелья. Потому что в следующий раз рядом может не оказаться Снейпа._

_И он бежит прочь, не разбирая дороги, как будто боится не успеть, и Драко снова придется сделать что-то очень страшное. Гарри только надеется, что потом, совсем потом, когда всё закончится, у него будет возможность остаться. Навсегда. Чтобы больше никогда не сбегать от неправильности происходящего._

Поттер открыл глаза сразу, как по команде: полусон, полуявь, словно на грани сновидения он вспомнил ту самую встречу. Желудок привычно заныл, но вставать и идти на улицу — в холод и возможность встретить кого-нибудь, не хотелось. Без крепкого чая он как-нибудь обойдется, а вот без сигареты — никак. Гарри приоткрыл одну оконную створку, сел на подоконник и закурил, ежась от холода в ожидании рассвета. Сквозняк изгонял из комнаты тепло, но холоднее она становилась не от ночных заморозков. Просто Драко всё ещё был там, в больничной палате, а Гарри здесь, со снами-воспоминаниями на грани яви. Поттер хорошо знал, что настоящий холод бывает только от одиночества.

* * *

Всё было привычным: шумным, домашним, простым. В Норе Гарри встретили так радостно, что он сразу устыдился своих многочисленных, но не сдержанных обещаний прийти. Гермиона помогает Молли на кухне, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда проходит мимо него и Рона. Рон ожесточенно жестикулирует, рассказывая о последнем квиддичном матче и своей проигранной ставке, от который его отделяли сущие сантиметры между рукой ловца и неуловимым снитчем. Джинни расположилась в кресле, поглаживая уже большой живот, аппетитно хрустя яблоком и подсмеиваясь над горячностью брата. Третья беременность проходит совсем легко: «Хоть на метлу садись». И Джин смеется счастливо, глядя на возмущенный взгляд Невилла — ей нравится поддразнивать мужа.

И только Джордж, помогающий Анджелине присматривать за детьми, что-то мастерящий из бумаги для Розы, иногда бросает понимающие взгляды. Да, Гарри их всех очень любит, и дом, как родной, да и вообще, тут ему хорошо. Но не сейчас. И он раздражается на это тепло и свет, на аппетитные запахи с кухни, на болтовню Рона — ну какой, к водяным чертям, квиддич! Тут же становится стыдно, Гарри с удвоенным вниманием слушает лучшего друга, помогает стареющему Артуру, идет за Гермионой, чтобы поставить тяжелое блюдо с курицей и картошкой на стол.

Ему хотелось сюда, в свой незапланированный выходной, который Блад выписал на пару суток: «Иди и отдыхай. Тебе тоже тяжело далось. А Малфой пока у колдомедиков побудет».

Поттер подождал дома, когда Эванс уступит ему своё место, просмотрел счета за квартиру и обслуживание, отправил чеки, закупился в магазине чаем и сигаретами, и отправился в Нору, даже не предупредив о себе. Удачно попал на очередной семейный ужин. Только, какая это удача?

Молли в десятый раз спросила, почему он такой нахмуренный, а он в десятый раз ответил, что много работы. После чего, конечно же, она настояла на том, что нужно больше кушать, а то итак синяки под глазами.

Его расспрашивали про Аврорат, а Молли и Артур смотрели с гордостью — их Гарри, которого они совсем мальчишкой помнят, без пяти минут Главный аврор — да-да, обязательно! Как там Монтегю сказал? «С орденом Мерлина на широкой груди»? Поттер что-то невнятно бурчал в ответ, а Гермиона тут же кинулась его защищать: мол, это же Аврорат, наверняка Гарри не может рассказать всего, да, Гарри? «Да», — кивал он с набитым ртом, лишь бы отстали.

Когда они вышли на перекур с Джорджем, тот похлопал по плечу и произнес только одно: «Румыния».

Гарри тихонько хмыкнул, улыбаясь в ответ. Румыния — это потом, когда всё совсем закончится. А сейчас он бы предпочел развалиться на соседней кровати в палате, где под казенным шерстяным одеялом спал Малфой. Только пирожков с собой захватить, и можно было бы все двое суток там проторчать.

Джордж категорически отказывался ночевать в Норе, поэтому после ужина они с Энджи и детьми отправились домой. Джинни тяжело поднималась по лестнице, ведя впереди себя всех детей, чтобы уложить спать и потом самой лечь — к вечеру разболелись ноги. Нев говорил что-то Молли про огород, или про цветы. Артур уснул в кресле, очки смешно съехали с носа, а газета скомкалась на коленях. Гермиона убирала посуду, Рон помогал. И Гарри ещё раз почувствовал, что лишний тут. Не потому, что чужой — скажи он такое, и неизвестно ещё, кто первый возьмется вправлять ему мозги. Он не был лишним, но чувствовал себя таким среди чужой, плавной, устоявшейся жизни. Снова вышел на перекур, глядя на желто-оранжевые окна дома, вдыхая запах последнего душистого табака, противостоящего холоду ночи, и не думал ни о чем. Не хотелось думать. По правде сказать, он и не знал, чего бы ему хотелось.

* * *

Следующий день он решил провести у миссис Тонкс и Тедди: так его душа была бы совсем спокойна — всех успел увидеть. Да и просто захотелось: в отличие от Норы, здесь было тихо, хоть и не менее уютно.

Тедди сразу же повел его в свою комнату, чтобы похвастаться новой метлой. Детская, последней модели, наверняка, стоила недешево. Гарри признал, что метла отличная, хотя внутри кольнула ревность: он сам хотел купить крестнику такую на Рождество.

— Дядя Драко подарил! — гордо заявил мальчик.

— Кто? Драко? — Гарри чуть не поперхнулся.

— Да, он часто бывает у бабушки.

Поттер не стал расспрашивать дальше — устраивать допрос ребенку было уже слишком. Но не вытерпел и спросил у Андромеды.

— Миссис Тонкс, Тедди сказал, что метлу подарил дядя Драко. Он же про Драко Малфоя говорил?

— Да, племянник заходит к нам. Он хороший молодой человек. Ты же, наверное, сталкиваешься с ним на работе?

— Нет, мы в разных отделах. Я слышал, он в Отделе Тайн, но не видел ещё ни разу. Невыразимцы не слишком контактные, — Гарри отметил про себя это близкое «племянник». — А я не думал, что ваши семьи общаются.

— Война, Гарри, всё смешала. У нас осталось слишком мало родственников, чтобы так легко ими пренебрегать. Тедди ещё малыш совсем: семья Уизли, ты — у него много близких. А у меня осталась только сестра, с которой нам нечего больше делить: ну кто в здравом уме будет всерьез рассуждать о чистоте крови после всего, что случилось? Знаешь, Нарцисса в первую очередь мать и только потом всё остальное. В нашей семье борьба за идеалы целиком и полностью оставалась за Беллатрикс, — Андромеда вздохнула и улыбнулась. — Да что об этом говорить? Пустое. Так что, Драко теперь заходит к нам, Тедди к нему даже немного привязался. А уж после метлы — сам понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Я рад, что у вас всё хорошо, миссис Тонкс.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Ты заходи чаще — может быть, пересечетесь у нас с Драко. Наверное, вам обоим тоже будет полезно пообщаться. Он рассказывал о тебе.

— Да? Надо же... Наверное, может быть....

После чая Поттер попрощался и пошел в Аврорат: пора было снова подставляться под внимание целителей, пить Оборотное и возвращаться на базу, где, может быть, его уже ждет напарник.

Не отдавая себе отчета, Гарри сидел в том же кафе за тем же столиком, что и в прошлый раз с Драко. Хотя, он просто не хотел обращать внимания на это — кому какое дело до того, что он просто скучает?

* * *

Поттер понимал, что со стороны выглядит довольно глупо— он вернулся на базу раньше, чем предполагало время увольнительной, и теперь всё ускорял шаг, спеша по коридору казармы к своей комнате. Гарри просто надеялся, старательно делая вид, что всё идет, как обычно. Впрочем, его несдержанности имелось одно очень удачное оправдание: Джеймс Эванс был хаффлпаффцем. Им можно быть искренними в своей надежде на лучшее, как обычные люди, без гриффиндорского благородства или слизеринского высокомерия.

— Привет. Я слышал, ты был в увольнительной, — Малфой сидел на своей кровати, опираясь спиной на изголовье, держа книгу на согнутых коленях.

— В увольнительной, — выдохнул Гарри, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Драко. — Ты как?

— Отпустили.

Пожимает плечами равнодушно, улыбается уголками губ, а глаза всё такие же пустые. На Поттера накатывает весь ужас понимания того, о чем говорил Мелори — ничего не изменилось в Драко, только его словно не было.

— А с тобой, Джей, всё в порядке?

— Да. Да, со мной полный порядок.

Поттер раздевается, вешает куртку, достает вещи, кладет обратно, хаотично и бессмысленно ходит по комнате, тщательно отворачиваясь от Драко, чтобы не видеть самому этого ледяного отсутствия жизни, или не дать увидеть своих, всё ещё слишком хаффлпаффских переживаний. А ведь почти бежал! Надеялся на лучшее. Что если всё останется по-прежнему?

— Джей.

И когда только Малфой успел встать? Ладонь на плече обжигает необходимостью повернуться, сделать вид, сохранить лицо и вообще взять себя в руки, ты же мужик, Поттер!

— Не нужно, Джей. Что бы ты тогда не слышал, это не твои мысли. Поверь мне.

— Я... Я знаю, Драко. Только... А ты как? — щёки краснеют от глупости вопроса, который уже вылетел, и не поймаешь.

— И я знаю. Справимся, напарник?

Мордред, да кто ещё кого оберегать должен?! А глаза близко, холодом веют, внимательно препарируют душу сокрытую в поттеровских глазах. И только ладонь на плече сжимается сильнее — справимся? Ты рядом?

— Конечно, — кивает Гарри, не найдя для них правильного ответа. Это не для Поттера — правильные ответы искать в их отношениях. Он такого никогда не мог. — Я в душ.

Не те слова, не то сказано, но ему нужно сбежать хоть ненадолго от слишком жаркой близости красиво очерченных губ.

Где она, гриффиндорская хваленая храбрость? Где?!

* * *

Гарри только делает вид, что спит. На самом деле он даже собственное дыхание сдерживает, чтобы слышать другое такое же тихое с соседней кровати. Как залог, что хуже не станет. Прерывистый, нервный сон все-таки пересиливает, но среди ночи вдруг резко оставляет его — то ли подсознание не дает уснуть слишком глубоко, то ли от услышанного долгого вздоха.

— Ты что не спишь? Сон плохой? — Поттер смотрит на Драко, который сидит, поджав одну ногу на кровати и смотрит в окно.

Не отвечает.

— Драко.

Даже головы не повернул. И становится немного жутко, когда жесткий лунный свет вымораживает все краски с острых черт лица, делая его неживым.

Гарри встает со своей кровати, садится рядом с Драко, с опаской касаясь плеча.

— Драко.

И наваждение пропадает. Малфой смотрит на него, но Гарри кажется, сместись он чуть в сторону, Драко не заметит, словно перед ним пустота. Рука сама тянется к этому снежному изваянию, пальцы пропускают волосы, как песок, оглаживают виски, скулы, очерчивают линию бровей, разглаживая складку меж ними — Поттер как слепой, на ощупь, заворожено и боязливо изучает это лицо, каждую черточку которого помнит лучше своего и в то же время не помнит вовсе. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, он только начал узнавать Драко, впитывая каждую деталь, сам растворяясь в изгибе идеальных губ, линиях ушной раковины, четких контурах шеи и дальше, дальше, без остатка. Он не знает, что нужно сказать или сделать сейчас, тем более, эта важная необходимость полностью зависит не от него, а от Джеймса Эванса, но сдерживаться дальше — нет сил. Пусть Драко даже оттолкнет: отторжение тоже реакция, а Гарри хочет увидеть хоть что-то, слишком напуганный собственным бессилием перед серой пустотой.

И он тянется, замечая, как глаза всё более удивленно распахиваются, но сам Драко не отстранятся и это надежда. Губы целомудренно — в который раз! — накрывают губы. Гарри отстраняется, смотрит почти просяще — ну же, очнись, ты мне нужен, любой! Возвращаясь к прерванному поцелую, он чувствует, как раскрываются, поддаются вовсе не неохотно, просто медленно, неверяще, удивленно. Но черта с два сейчас отпустит!

Опираясь одной рукой на кровать, Гарри кладет вторую на затылок Драко, поглаживая, умирая от радости этой простой ласки. Не сердце пропускает удар — всё существо пропускает мгновение жизни, когда пальцы Драко пробираются к коже на боках, приподнимая футболку — ласкают? Греются? Короткими перерывами дать воздуху добраться до легких, чтобы снова нырнуть в поцелуй. Громким выдохом в губы обрадоваться счастью быть притянутым к теплому шелку пижамы, ощущая, как нежность набирает обороты, обещая перерасти в страсть. Теперь уже можно не бояться, что всё закончится, нет — можно отпустить затылок, отправляясь дальше, вдоль позвоночника, скрытого двумя валиками напряженных мышц, чтобы потянуть за собой, на себя, почувствовать тяжесть тела, дрожь дыхания. Напоминая себе ещё и ещё раз, что ревновать нет смысла, когда куда-то в шею раздается потрясенно-возбужденное: «Джей!». Да, это он, ему, пусть даже так.

Осмелеть совсем, отпустив на миг желанное, чтобы стянуть ненужную футболку с себя и спешно начать расстегивать пуговицы пижамной куртки Драко. Услышать усмешку-мурлыканье и переполниться счастьем, когда он сам садится на его бедра удобнее, выпрямляясь, нерасстегнутым стягивая шелк через голову. Захлебнуться воздухом от увиденного — сияющей кожи, тела, знакомого, но изменившегося. Никакой больше подростковой угловатости, только сильное, гибкое, как хлесткая розга. И Поттеру плевать на все эталоны красоты, потому что он видит перед собой совершенство.

Гарри ласкает линию ключиц, оглаживает плечи, возвращаясь к соскам — чуть сжать и не вытерпеть самому: потянуться, чтобы попробовать их затвердевшую нежность на вкус, теряя всякое терпение от одной только мысли, что это не сон, а живой Драко. Только его сейчас. Живой! И зарычать зверем, стискивая в объятиях — соскучился, люблю, не отпущу, мой. Повторять и повторять это каждым поцелуем, сходя с ума от счастья и почти болезненного возбуждения.

Драко целует, удерживая лицо в ладонях.

— Ты...ты....

Наверное, не может подобрать слов, разом разлетевшихся из головы. Неистово срывая брюки друг с друга, не обращая внимания на треск ткани, сцепиться руками, губами, укусами — чья страсть неистовей? И первым сдается Гарри, прижатый ладонями на его плечах к кровати — Драко целует то легко, то сильнее, прикусывая, оглаживая языком каждый сантиметр кожи, спускаясь вдоль впадинки между напрягшимися мышцами живота. Покорно и с наслаждением идет за дорожкой темных жестких волос ниже, поигрывая язычком в ямке пупка, коротким смешком улыбаясь стону-вздоху.

Гарри намертво вцепляется руками в края кровати, чтобы не вскинуться навстречу жарким губам, целующим головку, впускающим её в себя, дальше. Конечно, Поттер не жил монахом всё это время, но, кажется, успел основательно подзабыть, как это бывает неповторимо прекрасно с Драко. И когда влажные, прохладные от смазки пальцы касаются колечка ануса, Гарри не выдерживает, вскидываясь вверх и навстречу.

— Нетерпеливый, — Драко шепчет с поцелуем в косточку бедра. — Сейчас, подожди.

И первый дискомфорт мгновенно забывается, когда палец безошибочно находит выпуклость простаты, проводя по ней кругом, заставляя тело Гарри подаваться вниз в бессвязно воющей просьбе продолжения.

— Драко, Драко!

Второго пальца он не чувствует из-за резко, до основания насадившегося, рта.

— Драко! Сейчас, пожалуйста, я не могу больше!

— Подожди, больно же будет.

— Малфой! — Гарри резко притягивает к себе, смотрит в глаза, дрожит от нетерпения. — Сейчас, слышишь! Сейчас же! Иначе....

Ошеломленный Драко соглашается и входит, одним медленным рывком преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Замирает, дышит тяжело, прижимая одной рукой к себе, тихо нашептывает: «Сейчас, сейчас».

К боггарту «сейчас» — Гарри двигает бедрами, прижимая ягодицы Драко, одним движением насаживаясь до основания, с криком, с укусом в белизну плеча — хватит, он ждал слишком долго, чтобы не потерпеть такую малость, как вовсе несущественная боль. Было больнее без Драко, намного.

И слезы катятся из-под плотно зажмуренных век.

— Ну что же ты делаешь, глупый? Зачем? — Драко губами высушивает их, целует губы, всё ещё сжатые в упрямую тонкую линию.

— Драко....

— Больно?

— Нет. Не останавливайся, — никак сейчас не объяснить, что от радости, не от боли.

— О, Мерлин!

И Малфой отстраняется, чтобы тут же вернуться, вглядывается в глаза, распахнутые доверчиво, снова затуманивающиеся наслаждением. Закушенная нижняя губа, протяжные стоны — Драко смотрит, как его любовник уходит, уплывает в удовольствие, и это возвращает его к жизни из пустоты, не отпускавшей последние дни.

А Гарри выгибается, до синяков цепляясь за плечи, потом оглаживая бедра Драко, что снова притянуть к себе, задыхаясь, выкрикивая что-то прямо сквозь поцелуй.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйстапожалуйста!!

Драко почти падает, опираясь на локоть, второй рукой захватывая член Гарри, которому хватает пары движений, чтобы закричать, выгибаясь ещё больше, прижимаясь в крупной дрожи животом к животу, кончая. Уже на грани понимания чувствуя, как Драко снова встает над ним, чтобы последними, резкими, глубокими движениями кончить самому и полностью отключить сознание Гарри чувством заполненности, завершенности. И только чудом Поттер не произносит в хрипящую рваным неровным дыханием темноту: «люблю». Как хорошо, что горло пересохло и саднит от последних криков.

* * *

Сейчас Драко курит, как несколько дней назад Гарри, сидя на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу. И холод ночи снова проникает в комнату. Гарри берет одеяло, кутает ноги Малфоя, чтобы тот не простыл и хмурится, смущаясь собственной заботы, на его взгляд слишком уж приторной и немужской.

Но Драко улыбается краешком губ, подтыкая одеяло с другой стороны, прикуривает ещё одну, передавая Гарри, прячет его вторую руку у себя на груди, чтобы не замерзла. Они молчат и рады этому. Молчание Драко — благодарность, молчание Поттера — невозможная любовь. И в ночь отправляется двойной терпкий запах сигаретного дыма.


	6. Гарри

Повседневность с Драко Малфоем — совершенно новая, неизведанная, непрочитанная страница в жизни Поттера. Когда всей группе было дано три дня выходных, и Драко предложил поехать к нему, попутно извинившись, что только на два дня — у него были планы, Гарри растерялся. Два дня с Драко, в Малфой-мэнор — это был настоящий подарок судьбы. Скоро он понял, что судьба не делает бескорыстных подарков, предлагая что-то в обмен, заключая договор купли-продажи: она дает Поттеру эти два дня, но взамен оставит глухую боль и ноющую тяжесть на сердце от осознания неизбежного.

Пока Драко складывал вещи, Гарри спешил в лазарет за порцией Оборотного, которую нужно было взять с собой. Кажется, руки дрожали, когда он забирал фиал, потому что колдомедик внимательно посмотрел и спросил о самочувствии. «Отличное», — буркнул Гарри и ушел как можно быстрее.

Мэнор был вовсе не таким, каким помнил его Поттер: в злосчастном правом крыле шел вялотекущий ремонт, и комнаты приготовили в левом, западном. И Драко вдруг стал серьезнее, барственней, когда эльф открыл двери и поприветствовал их с поклоном.

— Мистер Эванс останется до завтра, Допси. Позаботься обо всем.

— Да, хозяин.

Гарри кинул вещи в комнате, отведенной ему, и спустился вниз, чтобы делать вид, что занят чтением, а сам искоса наблюдал за Драко. Малфой просматривал какие-то бумаги, счета, письма. Хмурился, перебирая пергаменты, писал ответы, подписывал чеки, отправлял филина и только потом вздохнул свободно, потянувшись всем телом, заставляя Гарри сглатывать от этой картины: хотелось оглаживать руками каждую напряженную мышцу, снимая, убирая, растворяя это напряжение.

Каждое узнавание давалось ему с трудом — приходилось прятать улыбку, когда Малфой отчитывал домовика за медленно идущий ремонт, за какие-то упущения в саду, лишние траты и прочее. Это был всё тот же Драко — немного надменный аристократ, владелец поместья и капиталов, требовательный и капризный. Он поджимал губы и приподнимал бровь, выслушивая подобострастные ответы эльфа, выпучившего от старания круглые глаза. За обедом Малфой перекатывал вино в бокале, оценивая цвет, потом запах, потом вкус и послевкусие. И Гарри снова улыбался: зачем проверять, если сам же утверждал, что винная коллекция Малфоев — лучшая в Англии?

Это был так знакомо, что вызывало радость. Как и гордость, с которой Драко показывал поместье, рассказывая попутно о своих предках. Впрочем, больше именно с гордостью, чем с высокомерным превосходством.

А потом прогулки в саду, где какие-то вечнозеленые кусты уже покрывались инеем, а вокруг розария потрескивали Согревающие чары. Драко иногда замирал, терялся в своих мыслях, мгновенно отстраняясь от мира, леденея взглядом. И это неприятно царапало душу так, что Гарри готов был задавать любые глупые и ненужные вопросы: хоть по гербологии, хоть по истории рода Малфоев, чтобы только отвлечь, увести от мыслей, отнимающих у него Драко даже на пару минут. Не было у Поттера этой лишней пары минут.

Только вечером, поле ужина, Драко расслабился окончательно — лежал на диване, вытянув свои длинные ноги и положив голову на колени Поттеру. И снова сладко жмурился, когда Гарри перебирал пальцами светлые пряди, смотрел на огонь в камине и молчал. Поттер подумал, что иногда любоваться Драко ничуть не хуже, чем целовать. Но быть голословным не хотелось — каждому теоретическому утверждению нужно подтверждение практикой: Гарри целовал, целовал, целовал, сам не заметив, как оказался на коленях Драко, сжимая его бедра своими ногами, чувствуя спиной тепло камина и рук Малфоя, неуловимыми, змеиными движениями пробравшихся ему под рубашку. Он твердил в удивительно маленькое, розовое ушко, в губы, лоб, щеки, шею: «Драко». Скороговоркой повторял это имя, выводя своим дыханием на груди и животе: «Драко, Драко, Драко, Драко», словно хотел наговориться, утолить собственную тоскливую жажду, произнося его за все годы одинокого молчания.

Много позже, лежа в постели в спальне Малфоя — зачем только нужна была гостевая комната, если теперь они почти не выходили из этой? — Гарри обнимал его, думая, что теперь делать, и что всё это значит. Оставался Забини, Йоль, Монтегю, Робардс и отчет. Оставались лишь двое свободных суток, после которых группа должна была покинуть базу, разойтись по своим домам до первого приказа. Оставались вопросы, кайенским перцем жегшие язык.

— Что не спишь?

Все эти дни Драко почти не произносил его имени, предпочитая обращаться обезличенно. Наверное, Гарри был рад — не хотелось вспоминать, что он Эванс, а не Поттер. Но обидно было думать, что, возможно, Джеймс только замена, временная прихоть, причуда Малфоя, в отсутствии Блейза. Задумавшись над этим всего только на минуту, Поттер собрался с духом для разговора, который нельзя было откладывать дальше.

— Со мной говорил Монтегю.

— Я уже знаю, — спина Малфоя ощутимо напряглась. — Ждал, когда ты захочешь начать разговор.

— Ты знал про его планы, насчет Поттера?

— Последние пару дней: Кэл рассказал, — Драко встал, запахнулся в халат и закурил, найдя на прикроватном столике сигареты. — Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

— Да.

Всё, будь что будет. Нельзя дольше, нет пути назад.

— Пока я старший группы, Монтегю не сделает этого. Ты знаешь, что такое долг жизни?

— Долг?

— Я обязан Гарри Поттеру. Жизнью обязан. Но и своих не хочу отправлять в Азкабан, — он резко повернулся. — Ты же понимаешь, что никто не будет разбираться? Отправимся туда все — правые, виноватые, все. И я, и Мелори, и Ренди. И ты. Образцово-показательно отправимся. Поэтому я не собираюсь давать малейшей возможности Грэхему осуществить этот план, больше похожий на самоубийство в приступе безумия. Да и ритуал ничего не даст.

— Почему?

— Ты слышал о холмах племени Дану? По легенде, туда ушли жить древние боги из рода одноименной предводительницы. Существует поверье, что в полнолуние обитатели холма выходят в наш мир, открывая двери своего дома — у них пир, праздник. Магглы верят, что там пируют самые необычные, сказочные существа. Тот, кто попадет туда ночью, может не вернуться, потеряется навсегда.*

— И как это должно помочь Грэму? И зачем ритуал, если даже магглы могут попасть туда?

— Что глухому песня сирены? Тишина. Так и магглам: они не видят правды — плутают, как слепые щенки, наслаждаются галлюцинациями от бешеного количества высвобожденной энергии, и всё. Но мы не такие — не знаю, что точно увидит маг, но книги говорят, что боги даруют жаждущему новую жизнь. Есть только пара неприятных моментов: просто так помогать не будут. Им нужно подношение.

— Жертва, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Человеческая — древние своего рода гурманы. Правда, это только предположение, насчет людской крови. Но даже с жертвой путь открывается только тому, кто именно жаждет его. Проще говоря, если ты точно не знаешь, чего хочешь, то умрешь вне зависимости от правильности проведенного ритуала.

— Путь куда?

— Не знаю. В новую жизнь, видимо. Думаю, что это просто портал в иную реальность, где всё сложилось не так, как здесь. Или дословное исполнение желания в нашем мире. То есть, если Грэм жаждет отмщения, власти и Ренди — в ином измерении он получит всё это сполна. Только он должен быть уверен в том, чего хочет, а не абстрактное — «новая жизнь, без Министерства и долгов перед ним». Ты помнишь, как можно избавиться от договора? Например, стать настолько недееспособным, что Министерство само откажется от тебя. И новая жизнь, и отсутствие контракта — всё, как просил и даже в этой реальности. Так себе перспектива, да?

— Монтегю знает?

— Да. Я говорил ему, но он уверен в себе.

Снова темнота и тишина. Почему все самые важные разговоры происходят именно так: в безмолвной пустоте ночи?

— А если он сможет взять Поттера в заложники?

Приходится ждать слишком долго, хотя Гарри понимает, что прошло меньше минуты. Но ответ так и не приходит, замененный на встречный вопрос.

— Что будешь делать ты?

Гарри посмеялся бы, если мог — у него такой уж большой выбор? Он тоже встает, подходит к Драко, забирая из пальцев почти докуренную сигарету, выкидывая её прочь.

— Я буду с тобой.

И целует, уже не ожидая ответных слов. Ничего не ожидая, потому что, по большому счету, сам не оставил себе выбора — ему важно защитить Драко, а всё остальное....

— И у тебя... у нас нет никакого способа освободиться?

Руки обнимают, прижимая к себе, пряча от прохлады ночи в полах теплого халата, не давая возможности взглянуть в глаза.

— Наверное, есть. Главное, что ты рядом.

— Почему?

Поттер смотрит на Драко, всё-таки высвобождаясь из объятий — нужно, до судорог необходимо видеть глаза, когда придет ответ.

— Я расскажу тебе, когда всё закончится. Обещаю. Сейчас... Не знаю, как объяснить. Поверишь мне?

Проклятое ожерелье, яд, Исчезательный шкаф, изуродованное лицо Билла, мертвые глаза Дамблдора — так много причин не верить никогда и даже сейчас. А что, собственно, сейчас? Ничем не обоснованная уверенность, что Джеймс Эванс стал нужен Драко Малфою? Сломанная гордость побежденных, по которой так равнодушно топчутся победители? Цена не так высока даже при самом худшем раскладе — Поттер знает, что значит умирать. И знает, что потеряет, если не поверит. И потом: «Не жалей мертвых, Гарри, жалей живых».

— Да. Да, я тебе верю, Драко.

Малфой неожиданно сильно прижимает к себе, и его живот дрожит от беззвучного смеха облегчения.

— Спасибо, хороший мой.

Когда холодные и горькие губы вовлекают его в новый поцелуй, Гарри ещё слышит эхо этих слов — «хороший мой».

А потом и они пропадают, рассеиваясь, как туманная дымка над мэнором, когда они с Драко неторопливо-нежно, стараясь ничего не упустить, насытиться впрок, занимаются любовью. Для Гарри это именно любовь. И впервые хочется проснуться пораньше, чтобы успеть насмотреться, надышаться своим коротким счастьем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Идея позаимствована из кельтской мифологии и сказок Г.Х. Андерсена.


	7. Драко

Закрыв за Джеймсом дверь, Драко ещё с минуту стоял в холле, потирая лоб, морщась, как от головной боли. Три дня — это много. Такой соблазнительный случай снова навестить семью: соскучился, конечно. Но пересилить себя, отказаться от возможности видеть, чувствовать рядом этот невероятный подарок судьбы с именем Джеймс Эванс, было выше всяких сил. А к семье он ещё успеет. Обязательно.

Сказав Допси, что ужинать не будет, Драко ушел в гостиную. Небольшой канделябр на три свечи освещал столик с початой бутылкой вина и бокалом. Драко разжег камин и сел на диван, старательно отвлекаясь от воспоминаний о том, что именно происходило на этом самом диване всего несколько часов назад. Как и от мыслей написать и вернуть, солгав, что планы изменились в последнюю минуту, и у них есть еще один день. Очень соблазнительно, но младший Малфой давно уже понял, что невозможно жить только своим «хочу», когда наступает время для «нужно».

А сейчас нужно подумать, что же делать дальше.

Мысли разнежились, разленились и не хотели собираться для раскладывания по полочкам всех обстоятельств. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая вдруг, как увидел Эванса впервые, в кабинете командора — черт, тогда еле сдержался, чтобы не спросить: «Поттер?». Хорошо, что воздух мгновенно закончился, перехваченный в горле чем-то твердокаменным. А потом внимательные, но какие-то растерянные карие глаза сняли все вопросы. Конечно, нет, какой Поттер?

Но избавиться от наваждения было трудно — полузнакомые движения, привычка слушать, чуть склонив голову, ерошить волосы, улыбаться широко и искренне. Сердце промахивалось, сбиваясь с ритма, так неожиданно, так желанно было это сходство. Глупая надежда. Да и на что?

Мелори сразу предупредил — аврор. Драко бы посмеялся над топорностью работы: легенда о чистокровном происхождении и неясном прошлом семьи, которое в итоге привело мистера Эванса к смертникам, трещала по швам. Манеры, привычки, слова, всё говорило о том, что каждая ошибка — это не послабление, которое можно дать себе, вопреки въевшимся с детства в кровь и плоть привычкам, а врожденная непосредственность.

Драко ухмыльнулся: если бы это был не Джей, он нашел бы слово гораздо более точное и гораздо более грубое, чем «непосредственность». Но это если бы не Джей.

Хаос вещей в шкафу и на кровати, книги на полу, сумка, в которой, наверное, при большом желании можно найти всё, и всё будет максимум ненужным, минимум мятым, патологическая нечувствительность к деталям и намекам, но какая-то общая, глобальная решительность, умение бросаться в омут с головой. «Я буду с тобой», или «Я верю тебе, Драко» — конечно, факультетские различия ушли в прошлое, но устойчивая аллергия на гриффиндорство комариным писком бередило душу подозрениями. И Драко улыбался этим подозрениям: слишком желаемым, чтобы поверить в их реальность. Однажды ночью он даже произнес «Фините Инкантатем», чтобы убедиться, что нет никаких чар, меняющих внешность. Чар не оказалось, но сомнения не исчезли.

Малфой встал, прохаживаясь по комнате. Всё на то же гриффиндорство можно было списать и помощь с артефактом: Джеймс был достаточно далеко, в относительной безопасности, но пошел. Хотя, прикрывать спину напарнику с любой ситуации, навык гораздо более аврорский. Нет, принимать в расчет этот поступок не стоило.

Как и не стоило принимать в расчет слова, вливавшиеся в подсознание кровожадным шепотом, до мрачного ужаса похожим на тягучий голос Беллатрикс. Они обещали отомстить одним движением тому, кто похож, прячется, обманывает. А сам когда-то не простил обмана, обвинил, не услышал. Не защитил. Принимал каждую ласку, чтобы потом ударить больнее прямо в доверчиво открытое, незащищенное.

Это было болезненно знакомо: вывернуть правду наизнанку, очернить всё самое дорогое и сокровенное, чтобы сделать куклой, послушной чужой воле. Так уже было однажды, когда чувство безысходности и обреченности убило надежду на что-то, похожее на спасение, которое дарили сильные руки и проникновенная нежность в глазах. Говорят, зеленый цвет успокаивает: Драко был неправильно, невозможно счастлив только когда ярко-зеленые глаза смотрели на него. Недолгие минуты покоя — с ним, в нем. Когда пришло осознание, что теперь нет ничего более драгоценного, чем существование рядом Поттера, только тогда Драко научился закрывать сознание наглухо. Потому что со своей жизнью он уже попрощался. Было страшно до непростительной мужчине и Малфою слабости — до слез и нервной дрожи. Но обманывать себя стало непозволительной роскошью: они обречены на смерть, все трое. Выбор существовал только в том, быстрой она будет или позорно-мучительной и долгой. А Гарри был по другую сторону, и у него выбор был. Должен был существовать. И помня, сколько всего произошло между ними за все школьные годы, помня болезненное падение с собственных пьедесталов, Малфой понимал, что личный враг, бьющийся в экстазе в его руках, принимающий жарко, отвечающий неистово — его последнее пристанище в абсолютном безумии, в которое превратилась жизнь, и, может быть, последняя надежда. Драко сделал выбор. Он не мог открыто перейти на их сторону, не мог бросить вызов, жертвуя единственными родными людьми, но он мог защитить, просто спрятавшись сам и спрятав в себе их обоюдную слабость — друг друга. Этого было ничтожно мало, но это было всё.

Чертов артефакт, как шторм поднял тогда волну воспоминаний, и Драко привычно закрылся, инстинктивно, как животное, почуявшее опасность. Да, Белла могла бы гордиться своим племянником — её наука окклюменции была возведена Драко на небывалую высоту. Вот только возвращаться становилось всё труднее, и за это благодарить её не хотелось совсем.

Хотя, на этот раз удача снова улыбнулась Малфою. Если бы не его страх перед магией артефакта, он никогда бы не узнал своего Джеймса.

Робко, чуть испуганно, но бесконечно нежно горячими губами он возвращал Драко в реальность. И, Мерлин свидетель, Малфою было бы достаточно только этих поцелуев, чтобы понять и принять. Но он получил намного больше, впрочем, как всегда. Вспоминая, узнавая заново, Драко сходил с ума от невозможности поверить в происходящее и нетерпеливого желания. Он готов был заплакать сам, а не пить соленую влагу из глаз любовника, любимого. И это стало последней снесенной преградой на пути к уверенности. Неужели он думал, что Драко забудет, растворит в прошлом самые драгоценные свои воспоминания? Глупый гриффиндорец, глупый Поттер.

Малфой мог мучиться сомнениями, замечая детали на расстоянии, но держа в руках горячее тело, несдержанное, режущее взглядом, полным желания, не мог ошибаться. Пусть глаза были карими, как крепкий чай, пусть оставались десятки вопросов — внешность, мотивы, будущее, но с этой ночи вся жизнь Драко Малфоя изменилась. К лучшему, к худшему — он больше не задавался такими вопросами.

* * *

_О начале весны знает только календарь. Сырому, нервному и по-зимнему холодному ветру абсолютно наплевать на людские уловки. Второй день весны? Что за самообман!_

_Драко даже улыбается, почти, глубоко в душе. Он снова стоит здесь, абсолютно точно зная, что Поттер непременно найдет его и, вполне возможно, на этот раз всё закончится гораздо быстрее. Нужно быть безумцем, чтобы продолжать стоять и ждать, глядя, как рвется клочьями серая ткань низкого неба. Надеяться, что он и впрямь сошел с ума, смысла нет. А жаль._

_И, конечно, он слышит шаги, и, конечно, не поворачивается лицом к двери. И, конечно, Поттер врывается диким зверем, хватает больно за плечо, разворачивает к себе, бьет размашисто и коротко._

_— Сука!_

_Точно, сука. Драко и сам знает. Он даже удивлен, что удар только один. А Поттер уже отошел, вцепился пальцами в свои волосы, выпуская гневный крик. Странно, но чем-то посущественнее кулака его пока наказать не пытаются. Хреново._

_— Малфой, что ж ты делаешь? Рон мог умереть, ты понимаешь это?!_

_Глаза сверкают не хуже стекол нелепых круглых очков. Хотя, без этих колес на лице Поттер уже будет не Поттером. Пусть. Смешно, но Драко даже нравится. Особенно, снимать, глядя на минутную близорукую беспомощность._

_— Я с тобой разговариваю!_

_«Со мной, Гарри, со мной. Только не нужны мне твои разговоры. И на Уизела наплевать, если бы не ты»._

_Малфой сплевывает вязкую красно-розовую слюну, с кривой улыбкой смотрит на кровавый мазок на тыльной стороне ладони под большим пальцем, достает из кармана пиджака платок, встряхивает и стирает след. Снова складывает аккуратный квадрат, промокает им губу, саднящую слишком слабо. Слабее ожидаемого._

_Поттер бесится от показного равнодушия и молчания не менее чем от остального. О, Драко очень на это надеется!_

_Кажется, мечты сбываются — гриффиндорец шагает к нему, протягивает руку... Не бьет. Держит за шею, прижимаясь горячим лбом к такому же горячему лбу. Дышит тяжело._

_— Малфой, — устало, просящее. — Ну, зачем?_

_«Что ж ты такой глупый-то? Ну, посмотри на меня, догадайся! Это ты у нас, святой Потти, надежда магического мира, Золотой мальчик и Тот-Который-Выжил. Ты в первый раз на метлу садишься — и летишь, как на ней рожден. Видишь дракона — и побеждаешь. Ныряешь в Озеро — и, вуаля! — жабры. Не удивлюсь, если и пошел сразу, как только впервые на ноги встал. А я только учусь, Поттер. Не всем же быть такими гениальными! Я ещё совсем не умею просить. Пойми это, Гарри. Спаси меня насильно, а?»._

_— Малфой...._

_— Поттер._

_— Что же ты делаешь?_

_«Убиваю. Или, нелепо пытаюсь сделать это. Так нелепо, чтобы даже ты увидел»._

_И вдруг становится смешно: ну, правда, как не посмеяться — что ни сделай, а кто-то обязательно умрет. Родители, ты сам, Дамблдор: ситуация, кажущаяся патовой, потому что не хочется, чтобы кто-то умирал. Но так не бывает._

_Сначала Драко просто фыркает, не удержавшись. Но и дальше сдержаться не может: смех внутри набирает обороты, уже болит солнечное сплетение, заставляя согнуться пополам, слезы текут из-под зажмуренных век, а Драко всё хохочет и никак не может остановиться._

_Пощечина очень вовремя обжигает щеку, заставляя пошатнуться. А упасть не дают уже знакомые руки._

_— Что же ты с собой делаешь, Драко?_

_Хочется ответить, что он не знает, но на этот раз просто не успел: тонкая кожица на губах Гарри шершавая, потрескалась от ветра, царапает свежую ранку, но Драко даже не шипит от боли. Сейчас это самая правильная боль, самая нужная._

_Старый диван, каким-то причудливым образом оказавшийся среди прочих забытых и непригодных вещей в этом заброшенном классе, поскрипывает на все лады, принимая на себя давно забытую им тяжесть человеческих тел._

_Драко снимает поттеровскую отвратительную кофту неопределенного цвета, футболку, чтобы полюбоваться напрягшимся животом, ребрами, ещё более четко очерчивающимся под кожей в такт частому дыханию. Он гладит ладонью, не пальцами, не играя здесь и сейчас. Никаких дорожек, только отдельные поцелуи, как подтверждение уже пройденного, любимого. Под губами вздрагивает острое яблоко кадыка, а в ямочке между ключицами отдается слабое эхо пульса. И большие пальцы уже заставили сжаться темные маленькие соски в предвкушении другой ласки. Живот подрагивает, то и дело втягиваясь — Драко не целует, согревает дыханием, проходя губами в миллиметре от кожи, заставляя подниматься чувствительные волоски. Почти ритуальный круг вокруг впадинки пупка — помню, знаю, что тебе нравится. Поцелуй в косточку, в пах, чуть надавив языком на чувствительные точки, заставляя приподнять бедра._

_Прислушаться к стонам, когда язык скользнет в ямочку на головке, размазывая влагу бережно, любя, чтобы постепенно принять в себя всё, отпуская и снова захватывая._

_«Видишь, я люблю тебя. Каждую точечку, каждую мышцу, косточку. Мне гораздо важнее сказать тебе, что не понимаю, что же со мной делаешь ты, чем ответить на твои вопросы»._

_Наверное, Поттер понимает, а может быть, и нет, но тянет вдруг наверх, к себе, снова захватывая губы, сплетаясь языком. Он тянется сам, одновременно отталкивая, и Драко сначала садится, а потом ложится на спину, чувствуя сверху тяжелое тело, доверчиво открываясь — смотри, я весь твой, бери что хочешь._

_И Гарри щедро забирает, не менее щедро одаривая в ответ: ласками рук, губ, то долго-нежными, но болезненно-быстрыми. Драко хочется думать, что Поттер рассказывает о своей ненависти и своей любви этой росписью по его телу. Наплевать, если это самообман, как весна на календаре. Сейчас это ложь во спасение._

_— Хочу тебя. Очень. Пожалуйста._

_В первый момент, ещё не пришедший в себя после резко прекратившихся ласк языка по его члену, Малфой даже не понял, что говорит ему Гарри. Послышалось? Но тот смотрел выжидающе, пока не наклонился и не прошептал в самые губы, прежде чем поцеловать:_

_— Пожалуйста._

_На мгновение Драко прижимает его к себе, удерживая, обнимая крепко, потому что Поттер сам не понимает, как много он предложил, как много готов отдать. Слишком много для такого, как Малфой. Доверчивый, наивный, глупый, такой родной._

_«Мой»._

_И Драко призывает всю силу воли, весь самоконтроль, чтобы не сойти с ума от этой просьбы и начать вбиваться сразу же, до того жгуче желание._

_— Ничего не бойся. Я не сделаю больно._

_Гарри кивает, закусывая нижнюю губу, пытаясь казаться расслабленным и не струсившим. Но тело предает: глаза распахнуты широко, до черноты полностью открывшегося зрачка, и вдохи дерганные, а руки вцепились в плечи Драко так сильно, что будут синяки. Малфой улыбается этой решительности и невинности, начиная всё с начала — нежные поцелуи, успокаивающие движения рук по телу. Согреть, разогнать нервную дрожь, снова спуститься к паху. Краснеющий от смущения — бедра разведены широко, поза так смущающее-развратна и уязвима, — Гарри не отводит взгляда от розового язычка, ласкающего его ствол и головку. Надолго сил смотреть не хватает, и он снова откидывает назад голову, что-то шипя сквозь зубы, мгновенно забывая про всякий стыд._

_Уже доведя почти до крика, до закушенной ладони и бессвязных просьб, Малфой приподнимает бедра Гарри, чтобы коснуться темного кружка мышц, рефлекторно поджимающихся. Языком очертить, надавливая, расслабляя, прислушиваясь к стонам и дыханию. Кружить вокруг, проталкиваться и снова кружить, пока удовольствие не сотрет страх ожидания неизвестности. Потом аккуратно ввести первый палец. И самому закрыть глаза, чтобы не кончить от этого зрелища — слишком горячо, слишком много._

_Целовать, покусывать, зализывать розовые отметины укусов, чтобы не дать подступиться неприятным ощущениям, когда входит второй, а за ним и третий пальцы. И двигать ими, сознавая, как в груди распирает от радости и нежности, когда Гарри сам подается навстречу._

_— Сейчас, давай же!_

_— Подожди...._

_— Малфой! С барышней будешь миндальничать! Аааааррхх..._

_Драко двигается нарастающим темпом, убеждаясь, что не болит, что не навредил. Теряя остатки самоконтроля, когда Поттер распахивает глаза, прижимает к себе, целует, запрокидывает голову и протяжно стонет, ни в какую не желая отпускать._

_— Драко, Драаа...._

_Кажется, Драко впервые в жизни теряет сознание от удовольствия. По крайней мере, он не слышал ни единого звука и не видел ничего, пока не почувствовал мягкие поцелуи в шею, ухо, висок._

_Вот теперь захотелось умереть по-настоящему, без показной театральности: момента лучше в жизни уже не будет. А разрушить это своими руками, ненамного менее страшно, чем убийство._

__

* * *

За спиной шуршит одеждой Поттер, снова натягивая на себя эту отвратительную кофту. Драко не смотрит, застегивая последние пуговицы на пиджаке, снова отвернувшись к окну. Сзади шумно дышат в затылок, когда теплые руки обнимают, прижимая к груди.

— С Уизли всё будет в порядке?

— Да, я успел с безоаром, — руки прижимают сильнее. Обнять? Не ударить? — Драко....

— Не нужно, Гарри.

Просить о большем Малфой не будет — он уже получил слишком много, чтобы ждать ещё. С этого момента он должен справиться сам. Придумает что-нибудь.

Драко берет одну из ладоней, греющих его грудь, и прижимается губами к самой середине, вбирая в себя запах Поттера. На удачу. Он ещё не научился просить прямо, как и благодарить прямо не умеет. Но в этом поцелуе больше благодарности, чем в сотне слов.

— Иди, тебя будут искать.

— Драко....

— Иди, хороший мой.


	8. Драко

Блейз потянулся, со вкусом зевнул и посмотрел на Драко, полностью погруженного в свои мысли.

— Дрейк, да прекрати ты думать об этом. Просто скажи им, что пока к тебе приходить не стоит, потому что я могу быть под наблюдением.

— Предупредил ещё позавчера. Но мне не нравится, что информация о тебе дошла так быстро.

— Ты за меня беспокоишься? — Забини медленно двинулся к Драко, всем своим видом демонстрируя хорошо тому известный южный темперамент. — Это чертовски приятно, знаешь ли. Я поражен и просто не могу устоять. Ты знаешь, Драко, что я никогда не мог перед тобой устоять?

— Хватит паясничать! Ты же понимаешь, что я обязан тебе.

— За локон моих волос, бережно хранимый тобою в память о нашем прошлом?

— Не угомонишься никак? Я думал, что мальчик хорошенько вымотал тебя в эту ночь, а в тебе ещё столько энергии! — фыркнул Драко.

— Ты ревнуешь, Дрей, — начал Забини, но наткнувшись на гневный взгляд Малфоя, перешел на серьезный тон. — Успокойся и не дергайся. Что может предъявить мне Аврорат? Меня видели рядом с тобой? И что? Я был с Андреа, а Оборотное с моим волосом — происки конкурентов. Или нет — есть версия романтичнее: ты скучаешь по отвергнувшему тебя любовнику и пытаешься хоть так отвлечься от душевной боли, которая гложет изнутри, вот уже многие годы.

— Забини!

— Ой, прости. Я забыл, что Малфоев не бросают!

— Постарайся не афишировать, как ты выражаешься, наше прошлое. Мне сейчас это вовсе ни к чему.

— Даже так? Новая пассия? — Блейз упал на диван, картинно вытянув ноги и положив руки под голову. — Рассказывай.

— Нечего рассказывать.

Забини внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя, выражение его лица тут же изменилось, став обеспокоенным.

— Дружище, ты шутишь? — он приподнялся, прикрыв рот ладонями в притворном ужасе. — Не может быть! Дрейк, скажи, что это не то, о чем я думаю?

— Мерлин, Блейз! Да прекрати ты уже!

— Ради всего святого, Драко, ответь мне: как ты себя чувствуешь? Приступы неконтролируемой нежности, щенячьи взгляды, бабочки в животе?

— Идиот.

— Вот и я говорю: Драко, ты — влюбленный идиот. И как я сразу не заметил? Давно? Я его знаю?

— Забини, заткнись, наконец, — Драко устало вздохнул, подошел к Блейзу и сел в кресло напротив. — Всё достаточно серьезно, чтобы я сам запутался.

— Тогда рассказывай, я слушаю.

— Поттер.

Малфой посмотрел на друга, который вмиг посерьезнел. Что-то Забини знал, о чем-то догадывался, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять сложность ситуации.

— Поэтому меня ненавязчиво прощупал Аврорат?

— Видимо, но не только. Не знаю, как слухи просочились к ним, но среди наших есть некоторые... разногласия. Сам понимаешь, «бывших» в покое не оставляют, — Блейз кивнул, и Драко продолжил. — Теперь авроры в курсе событий, в общих чертах.

— Насколько серьезные будут последствия у ваших разногласий?

— Азкабан, пожизненно. И я удивлен, что этого ещё не случилось, если честно.

Блейз зашипел сквозь зубы, резко садясь.

— Можешь уйти сейчас? Ты говорил, что есть лазейка.

— Есть. Но не сейчас. И, боюсь, всё может оказаться гораздо более неприятно. Поэтому я и попросил тебя прийти. Нужна ячейка, хорошо скрытая — мало ли что. У родителей не хочу оставлять, а там личные документы, да и так, по мелочи.

— Надолго?

— Максимум лет на пятнадцать, если не заберу сам. И ты по-прежнему мой поверенный, Блейз.

Забини встал, нашел в кармане своего пиджака, небрежно брошенного им на спинку стула, сигареты, прикурил и стал расхаживать по комнате.

— Когда?

— Сегодня. Ты заберешь их с собой. И больше не пиши мне и не появляйся.

— Черт, Дрейк!

— Не заводись, не стоит. И это ещё не всё.

Забини остановился, внимательно ожидая продолжения.

— Может быть, только может быть, Блейз, к тебе придет Поттер. После всего. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал ему портключ в наш дом.

— Что?! — Забини закашлялся. — Твою ж мать... Он не просто расследует дело?

— Нет. Он мой новый напарник.

— И ты... вы...?

Драко только смотрел на друга долгим, усталым взглядом, ничего не отвечая.

— Ладно, — Забини испепелил окурок и снова сел напротив. — Я отдам. Ты уверен, что он придет, Дрейк?

— Не уверен. Но мне бы хотелось.

И Малфой улыбнулся.

* * *

Блейз отправился в Косую аллею купить что-нибудь своему аманту и, как он сам выразился, поностальгировать.

Драко встал под душ, опираясь на вытянутые руки, низко опустив голову и закрыв глаза. Вода монотонно била по плечам и затылку, расслабляя мышцы, напоминая, что он устал и не спал почти сутки. Сонливость и утомление накатили сразу, волной, словно вместе с водой уходила и показная бодрость.

В сущности, Забини был прав, когда сказал, что Малфой идиот. Он и сам чувствовал себя так же. На что рассчитывал? В их последнюю встречу Поттер прозрачно и ясно дал понять, что ненавистнее существа, чем Драко Малфой для него нет на всем белом свете. Всё, что было между ними в школе можно списать на подростковые гормоны, спасение из Адского пламени — на гриффиндорское благородство, а теперь просто секс, да и то с Джеймсом Эвансом. Так бывает, когда хочется экспериментировать или просто вспомнить прошлое. Или даже поностальгировать. Определенно, Малфой не строил иллюзий насчет себя и Гарри. Просто пользовался моментом и наслаждался, потому что Джеймс мог позволить себе быть рядом с ним, а вот у Гарри Поттера вполне могли возникнуть существенные возражения. Эти мысли отдавались тянущей болью где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, но чувство было привычно и знакомо, и уже не заставляло прислушиваться к себе, сжимая до онемения кулаки. Планов, мечтаний и надежд могло быть сколько угодно, но отказаться от своего личного крошечного счастья, данного пусть на минуту, было невозможно.

Драко открыл глаза, увидел, что на груди алеет след от укуса, и улыбнулся. Вытереться бы сейчас наскоро и шмыгнуть в постель, обняв и прижав к себе теплое и такое необходимое тело. Но нельзя получить всё и сразу, хотя и хочется.

Впрочем, осталось только одно небольшое дело, и можно будет освободить часика три перед возвращением. И, может быть, у Поттера тоже найдутся эти три часа и немного желания увидеться.

Прежде чем лечь спать, отгородившись тяжелыми шторами от набирающего силу утра, Малфой отправил филина с короткой запиской.

* * *

Смотреть на Андромеду трудно. Не всегда, но сейчас какая-то глупая тень падает настолько нетактично, что Драко отводит глаза — слишком неприятно саднит, как ссадина на коленке. Белла. Почти одно лицо. Только вместо крупных упругих кудрей, мягкие волны с посеребренными висками. И всё равно саднит.

— Похожи?

— Простите, тетя Меда, — он смутился, покачал головой, чувствуя себя виноватым в собственной невежливости.

— Ничего, Драко. Это нормально, нужно время.

Время. На всё нужно время, а у Малфоя его нет. Просто рок какой-то.

— Драко, — теплая сухая ладонь накрыла на его пальцы, возвращая из собственных мыслей. Андромеда смотрела внимательно, чуть нагнув голову, и сходство пропадает, оставляя в гостиной только их двоих. И никаких призраков прошлого.

— Простите, задумался, — успокаивающая улыбка в ответ.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Вполне.

Но тётя смотрела с усмешкой — знакомой, как у мамы, когда та ловила его на небольшой лжи. Конечно, Блэк и Слизерин: кого Драко решил обмануть?

— Просто не выспался, — сдается он, признавая поражение. — Мы скоро уйдем с базы, так что буду появляться у вас чаще. Простите, но просить Блейза....

— Не нужно, Драко. Конечно, я буду передавать письма нашим.

«Нашим» греет душу.

— Ты останешься на чай?

— С удовольствием.

Андромеда встала, решительно отказываясь от помощи Драко на кухне, и пошла наверх к Тедди, прежде чем заняться чаем. Поэтому на стук в дверь Драко решил ответить сам, и распахнул её, мгновенно столбенея.

— Малфой?!

— Здравствуй. Проходи, тетя Меда сейчас вернется, — почти на одном дыхании выдал Драко, пропустил Поттера внутрь, закрыл дверь и чуть дольше положенного возился с замком, чтобы унять волнение. — Я ненадолго, уйду после чая.

— Ты не мешаешь, — буркнул в ответ аврор, пряча глаза, разглядывая холл, словно впервые пришел. — Я пока... Я пока Тедди проведаю. Потом спущусь. К чаю.

— Да, конечно.

Скованность движений, скованность слов, даже руки деть некуда, как и взгляд — хочется смотреть и прикасаться, но нужно делать вид, что встретились впервые за много лет.

Одно дело знать, что всё это время Поттер был рядом. Можно сказать, возбуждающе близко. А другое — увидеть его. И вихры эти черные, знакомые, непослушные. И всё те же очки, так по-детски выглядящие на повзрослевшем лице. А взгляд так же отдает зеленью и напряженностью. Но школьное вытеснено широкими плечами, руками, покрытыми жестким волосом, квадратными ладонями, тяжелым взглядом и тяжелым шагом. Настоящий Поттер шумный: сопит, топает, хрустит суставами пальцев, встряхивает промокший мундир, даже вешает его шумно. Хочется обнять, зарыться носом в висок, почувствовать холод улицы и тепло тела, прошептать: «Ну, хватит уже! Мы же оба знаем». Это какое-то персональное проклятие Драко: невозможность сказать Поттеру правду.

— Ну, я пошел.

— Да. Я тоже... Там чайник....

— Угу.

От собственной нелепости сводит скулы. Драко резко выдыхает, когда Поттер уходит на второй этаж, и идет делать чай, борясь с желанием сбежать, не прощаясь, которое перевешивает желание остаться. Прятаться привычнее. Безопаснее.

Радостный голос тети Меды раздается из гостиной — хорошо, значит, сейчас она заговорит Поттера, и у Драко появится чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Руки цепляются за край столешницы, а из груди рвется тихий нервный смешок — хочется вернуться в комнату, схватить в охапку, аппарировать в мэнор и зацеловывать, пока все вопросы и возражения сами не исчезнут из лохматой головы этого очкарика! Ребячество, честное слово.

— Нет, нет, Гарри, сиди. Думаю, у Драко уже всё готово — сейчас будем пить чай. Тедди, помоги накрыть на стол, — голос Меды всё ближе, она входит на кухню, смотрит, как Малфой аккуратными движениями ставит на поднос чайник, вазочку с бисквитами и тарелку с сэндвичами с огурцом. — Драко, всё в порядке?

— Конечно, тётя Меда.

Что может быть не в порядке? В гостиной Поттер, который делает вид, что они встретились впервые после суда над Малфоями, и теперь не знает, что сказать Драко, и сам Драко не может найти хоть пары слов для того, кого выпустил из своей постели только вчера. Полный порядок!

Но разговор вертится вокруг Тедди, который забрасывает своего крестного вопросами про Аврорат: что может быть романтичнее, чем быть великолепным аврором, в мундире и перспективами приключений и побед?

Драко только усмехался, впрочем, вполне безобидно. Тётя Меда смотрела на них, иногда вставляя фразу-другую, чтобы не дать беседе зайти в тупик.

— Может быть, вы останетесь с Тедом, пока я схожу к миссис Брингс? Ей нужна была моя помощь, а я всё никак не могла найти свободного часа.

Поттер смущенно кивает, бросая короткий взгляд на Драко, который соглашается за двоих. Тедди только рад: без бабушки можно будет показать, как он летает, а то она вечно причитает — осторожнее, осторожнее. Эти женщины!

— Дядя Драко, ты покажешь разворот? Ты обещал! — глаза мальчишки горят огнем от нетерпения.

— Наверное, у Гарри получится лучше — он в Хогвартсе был непревзойденным ловцом.

— Признал это, Малфой? — Поттер смотрит удивленно, хмуря густые брови.

— Признал, — Драко пожал плечами. — Знаешь, школьный квиддич — последнее, о чем мне хотелось бы думать.

— А что первое?

На зеленоглазый вызов хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь глупое. «О тебе», например. Что там Блейз говорил, про нежность и щенков? Неожиданно даже для себя Драко улыбнулся, покачал головой и отошел, оставляя Поттера растерянным и без ответа. Он сел на скамейку у дома, закурил и стал наблюдать, как Гарри что-то объясняет крестнику, смотрит за полетом и снова размахивает руками, словно заправский тренер.

Когда Поттер сел рядом, тоже закуривая, Драко понял, что ненавидит время — это только короткое мгновение покоя. Очень короткое. Уже вечером он вернется на базу, и всё начнется сначала. Кажется, первый порыв уйти, сбежать от аврора подальше, был верным. Теперь смотреть на своего напарника будет тяжелее во сто крат.

— Ты в Отделе Тайн? И как жизнь? — врать Поттер так и не научился, это видно по тому, как слишком напряженно он смотрит за полетом Тедди.

— Не скучно, знаешь ли. Наверняка, Аврорат тоже не дает скучать.

— Не дает, — тихо отзывается Гарри. — Как семья?

— Во Франции. Всё хорошо, спасибо, — Драко вздыхает от ненужной пустоты разговора и реплик, как в дешевом сценарии. — А твоя?

— Моя? Ну, вот если только Тедди.

— А Уизли?

— Рон и Герми женаты, Джинни вышла замуж за Невилла, ну а я часто появляюсь в Норе.

— В Норе?

— У Уизли дома.

Драко только коротко хмыкнул — Нора! Какое подходящее название для дома этой семейки, простой, как садовые гномы. Гарри покосился на него, но промолчал.

— Я не видел тебя после суда, — Поттер уперся локтями в свои колени, и Драко мог видеть только сгорбленную спину и затылок.

Наверное, даже хорошо, что не смотрят друг на друга. Хотя соблазн положить на эту спину руку и провести по плечам, очень велик.

— Я тебя тоже. Но ты и не хотел встреч, насколько я помню, — голос не дрожал, но говорить громче не получалось. Полузадушенные слова.

— Не хотел. Но я... Не знаю. Тогда я погорячился, Малфой. И рад, что мы увиделись. Не думал, то вы общаетесь с Андромедой, — дым сигареты путался в волосах Поттера, прежде чем раствориться без остатка.

— Всё изменилось. Но я тоже рад встретить тебя.

Резко, мгновение — и они смотрят в глаза. Тедди что-то радостно кричит, но нет ничего и никого, кроме пересечения этих взглядов. Ещё минуту, только крошечный шаг и, Драко чувствует, что-то изменится — прольется словами или прикосновениями.

— Гарри! Крестный!

Звонкий стук острых когтей о спинку скамьи, мальчишеский голос, и вот уже Поттер чуть не бегом идет к Тедди, а Малфой принимает пергамент из лап своего филина. И ничего.

Драко разворачивает письмо, но не находит ответа, читая только собственные строки. Как глупо! Конечно, птица не могла найти Джеймса Эванса, а сказать, чтобы филин отнес послание Поттеру, у Драко не хватило ума — слишком уставшим был утром. Как глупо!

— Что-то случилось?

«Случилось! Ты идиот, Поттер, вот что случилось. И я идиот». Драко автоматически качает головой — нет, нормально. Просто задумался. Хотя....

— Мне нужно идти. Извинись за меня перед тётей, хорошо? Рад был встрече, Поттер.

Небрежно забытый пергамент остается на скамейке, когда Драко аппарирует. Никаких тайн письмо не скрывает, но вдруг Поттер прочитает: он всегда был пронырливым и крайне любопытным.

* * *

— Хозяин Драко, сэр, к вам мистер Джеймс Эванс, — Допси появился в гостиной.

— Проводи в дом.

Драко не сдержал улыбки — что ж, маленькая уловка сработала.

— Привет. Я не помешал? Понимаешь, нашел другую квартиру, перевез вещи. И потом к целителю... Подумал, что времени ещё много, и если ты свободен....

Врет, врет, врет, как врет и краснеет! И мнется на одном месте, смотрит так, что можно прикоснуться, притянуть к себе и целовать, прекращая этот поток слов. Всё можно, что так старательно сдерживалось у Тонксов, пусть другое лицо и другие глаза.

— Я соскучился.

И в ответ на это признание целуют жадно, заглаживая вину. Если нужно притворяться, Драко будет притворяться, только бы не отпускали из объятий. Осталось слишком мало времени.


	9. Драко

Ренди дергался, заглядывал в глаза с каким-то истерично-просящим выражением на лице, но Драко делал вид, что не замечает. Обстановка накалялась с каждой минутой — Монтегю злился, и даже шутки Кэла помогали плохо. Поттер только раз удивленно поднял брови, когда Ренди что-то прошипел в ответ на его приветствие, и демонстративно уткнулся в свой бокал с пивом, иногда улыбаясь в ответ Мелори.

Драко смотрел на Грэма долгим тяжелым взглядом, пока тот не поднялся и не потащил за собой Перкинса — всем стоило успокоиться и не портить отношения в группе перед работой.

— Дрейк, так дальше нельзя, — Калеб смотрел вслед уходящей парочке.

— Знаю. Я поговорю с Ренди.

Они посидели ещё немного, но плохого настроения, как ни странно, не было ни у одного из троих. Кэл переводил взгляд с Малфоя на Эванса, думая, что Драко не замечает ни взглядов, ни подмигивания, от которого Гарри смущенно засопел.

На базу возвращались затемно, когда к Драко подошел помощник командора и передал приказ явиться тотчас же.

* * *

Командор Блад обладал очень обманчивой внешностью — приземистый, коротконогий, немного вялый в движениях. Лицо было простым, если не сказать глупым, на первый неверный взгляд. Но как раз во взгляде и было все дело: если у командора и существовала анимагическая форма, то это безо всяких сомнений был бульдог. И сейчас этот бульдог намеревался вцепиться мертвой хваткой в шкуру Драко, судя по всему.

— Малфой. Садись и рассказывай, как на духу: что у тебя в группе?

— Ничего необычного, сэр. Эванс ещё проходит курс лечения, но колдомедик дал допуск к работе. Мне тоже. Остальная группа в порядке. Сэр.

— Нами авроры интересуются, не слышал?

Маленькие глазки впились взглядом в лицо — командор замечал каждое движение, каждую мелочь. Драко взгляда не отводил, совершенно как Люциус, приподнял удивленно бровь, закрывая сознание.

— Нет, не слышал. Что-то конкретное?

— Не знаю, — обманчивая леность во всей красе — откинувшись на спинку кресла, вертя в руках перо, командор всё так же смотрел на Малфоя. — Сам понимаешь, у меня досье на каждого из вас — сплошная боль в заднице. Новенький твой ещё. Как тебе напарник, кстати? Аврорская выучка ему не мешает?

— Не мешает. Он быстро освоился.

— Да уж, с артефактом-охранником хорошо помог. Ладно, — командор вздохнул, — иди отдыхать. Ну и осторожнее — сам понимаешь, Аврорат не сам по себе.

— Понимаю, сэр.

* * *

До казармы Драко шел не торопясь: командор знал, что Эванс — аврор. С самого начала знал. И теперь не спустит глаз с группы Малфоя, а это значит, что их могли задержать на базе ещё дольше. Поводов море: якобы больной Эванс, недостаточная подготовка группы, случай с артефактом. Черт, конечно, с одной стороны сидеть на базе даже неплохо — безопасно и далеко от Министерства, которое стоит за спиной авроров. Давать повод для очередных проверок, глупо подставившись из-за Монтегю с его идиотскими идеями, Драко не имел права. Если понадобится, достанут и во Франции. Да и остальных потрясут немилосердно ради галочки — пусть народ видит, что в Британии царит закон и порядок в лице Поттера, которого под шумок пропихнут в Главные авроры. А «шумок» получится отменный, если в газетах снова всплывет имя Малфоев, и снова в самом неблагоприятном свете.

Черт!

С другой стороны, пора было уходить и как можно быстрее: пока есть шанс откреститься от контракта и не загреметь при этом в Азкабан.

И ещё Гарри....

— Дрейк! — Калеб сидел в их комнате. — Что командор?

— Потом, Кэл. Ничего нового: готовность группы, разрешение колдомедиков.

При Гарри разговаривать было нельзя, хотя искушение открыть карты было велико. Но шанс спрятаться за героической спиной слишком призрачен, да и многим пришлось бы пожертвовать Поттеру, защищая Малфоя уже в который раз.

Мелори понял с полуслова, тут же заговорив на другие темы, прощаясь перед уходом. Если бы не почти животная интуиция Поттера, который только не жег взглядом Драко, можно было бы успокоиться и подумать в тишине. Но, кажется, второго раунда вопросов не избежать.

Калеб только успел выйти за дверь, как она снова распахнулась, и он практически ввалился в комнату, таща на себе окровавленного Ренди.

— Драко, — слабо прошептал тот. — Драко, я....

— Грэм опять?!

— Драко, он меня... Он взбесился просто. Пожалуйста, можно мне остаться с тобой? — Ренди вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, всхлипывая и слабо постанывая.

Самое худшее, что мог сейчас сделать Грэхем — это избить Перкинса. Их отношения становились проблемой. Черт!!

— Посиди здесь, Ренди. Я разберусь с ним.

— Нет! Он тебя убьет, он совсем невменяемый! Это я виноват, — Ренди обнял Драко. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться. Только на одну ночь!

На лице Поттера ходили желваки, но он не смотрел на Драко, а вот Калеб наоборот смотрел во все глаза, чуть качая головой.

— Останься с Мелори. У тебя комната свободна, Кэл?

— Свободна. Пошли Ренди.

— Драко, пожалуйста! Не бросай меня, нет!

— Джей, Успокоительный настой и Сон-без-сновидений. Я буду у Монтегю.

Не дожидаясь возражений и истеричных просьб Перкинса, Драко вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Свет не горел, в комнате был беспорядок. Монтегю сидел на полу, обхватив голову руками, и медленно раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Пожалуй, это можно было назвать невменяемостью, вот только опасным он никак не казался.

— Грэм, твою ж мать, что на это раз?! — Драко схватил его за грудки, приподнимая. Голова Монтегю безвольно моталась.

— Не знаю, — голос был хриплым. — Я не знаю, Малфой. А Ренди?..

— Жив. У Мелори сегодня побудет, — Драко усадил Монтегю на кровать. — Какого хрена, Грэм? Сколько можно? Если завтра Ренди согласится подтвердить мои слова письменно, я подам рапорт Бладу, чтобы группу расформировали, отправив вас по разным углам. У тебя крыша едет!

— Точно, едет. Малфой, я опять его? Я не помню. Блядь, я не помню! Даже не знаю, с чего завелся.

В этот момент в дверях показался запыхавшийся Поттер, который тут же засветил «Люмос», но успокоился, увидев невредимого Драко рядом с Монтегю — последний не то чтобы не собирался драться, а, кажется, плакал.

— Ну, сохнет Ренди по тебе, так мне как-то похер было, нам это трахаться не мешало, а жениться я не собирался. Но иногда как накатит, не поверишь, с чего вдруг — сам не понимаю. Ненавижу его просто, убить хочу! Хрен знает, что... Я псих, да? Я точно сошел с ума в том чертовом шкафу в Хоге. Надеюсь, Уизли это ещё припомнится, суки рыжие!

— Грэм, успокойся. Всё, ложись спать. Завтра решим. Если Ренди откажется, как обычно, ты пойдешь к колдомедикам, Монтегю, слышишь? Анонимно. Если не откажется — тоже пойдешь, но официально и без группы. Мне это надоело.

— Малфой, я же не ревную! — Грэхем не слышал, что говорили ему. — Ну, ревную, но не бить же. И потом, он же как сучка течная — не отлипает от меня. Ренди сам говорил, что хочет со мной остаться после всего. Сам, понимаешь? А ты, просто так, баловство. Он капризный, как ребенок. Дай и хоть умри.

Монтегю бормотал всё тише, Драко уложил его, глядя на темнеющий синяк на скуле. Всё слишком путается, слишком хреново. Хотя, если группу расформируют из-за этой парочки, то можно сделать вид, что все проблемы были только в них: да, выговор будет, отдадут в другую группу, снимут со старшего. Не смертельно.

Только не будет ни напарника Эванса, ни свободы. Смертник, как и раньше.

— Пошли, Джей. Он до утра проспит.

— Ты как?

— Устал. Пошли к нам.

* * *

Калеб ждал, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью в их комнату.

— Ренди уже спит.

— Заходи и рассказывай, что ты знаешь. Слишком уж у тебя лицо было... простым.

Они зашли, Малфой почти без сил растянулся на кровати, а Поттер сел рядом.

— Ну, ты знаешь, Дрей, девочки в Лютном в курсе всего. Я попросил их посмотреть, как и что: они говорят, что Ренди, или кто-то очень на него похожий, покупал Амортенцию. Сам понимаешь, неофициально.

— Амортенцию? Зачем? Для Драко? — Поттер выглядит оглушенным, он, наверное, ждал чего-то более серьезного.

— Меня бесполезно этой гадостью травить, Джей. Кольцо Малфоев простенький амулет-определитель приворотов или зелий: сам понимаешь, чистокровные наследники желанная добыча для потенциальных невест. Перед свадьбой, конечно, проверяли всю эту хрень. Но взять обещание с искусственно влюбленного парня труд небольшой. А там уже и свадьба — честно, без Амортенции, по предварительной договоренности между «влюбленными». Нет, Ренди покупал для Монтегю.

— Зачем? Грэм и так....

— И так трахал? Значит, нет.

— Дрейк, а что если ему не нужен был влюбленный Грэм? — Кэл улыбался своей догадке.

Драко на минуту замолчал.

— Твою мать! Идиот, придурок безбашенный, влюбленный, блядь, романтик!

— Что? — Поттер непонимающе уставился на них обоих.

— Слабый раствор Амортенции не сильно скажется на Монтегю, так, страстней любить будет. А вот после начнется отходняк. А что у нас в отходняке? — Калеб откровенно смеялся, глядя на непривычно бушующего Малфоя.

— Отторжение.

— Зачет по зельям, Джеймс! Вывести из себя Монтегю, когда тот и так слегка невменяемый — пара пустяков. И можно бежать к Драко, вешаться на шею.

— Проситься на ночь, — потерянно продолжил Поттер.

— Правильно понял.

— Всё, отбой, — Драко, злой как тысяча чертей, резко встал. — Никто ничего не скажет Ренди — сделаем вид, что я один такой догадливый. Не будем нервировать парня больше, чем нужно. Что делать с Грэмом потом решим. Мне на сегодня хватит.

Кэл уходил, посмеиваясь, но старательно пряча улыбку от Драко. Гарри молчал, думая о чем-то своем.

Драко уже лежал в постели, когда Поттер вернулся из душа и сел на его кровати.

— С командором точно всё в порядке? У тебя лицо было....

— Точно. Он в последнее время всех старших дергает — наверное, проверка скоро, а мы из неблагонадежных. А уж с идеями Монтегю и вовсе в полной заднице.

— Думаешь, он не оставит идею с Поттером?

— Не знаю. В любом случае, аврору ничто не грозит.

— Может быть, рассказать ему? — Драко мог поклясться, что знает выражение лица, с которым это говорится, хоть и плохо видит Гарри в темноте.

— Поттеру? У него есть одна отвратительная привычка, Джей — будущий аврор с детства идет напролом, как гиппогриф. От его ударно-штурмового чувства справедливости пострадает не только Монтегю, но и он сам. Руку даю на отсечение: кинется защищать нас и попадет под немаленькие неприятности со своими же. Нет, Грэхем слишком мелкий воробей, чтобы палить по нему из пушки, предназначенной для темных лордов.

— Предлагаешь убить Монтегю самим, если всё выйдет из-под контроля?

О, да. Поттер обиделся! Голос так и звенит от злости и невозможности послать Малфоя куда подальше.

— Нет, Джей, убивать я не умею. Уже доказано, — Драко сел и потянул на себя напарника. — Тотальный «Обливиэйт», и новая жизнь для Грэхема Монтегю начнется, как он того и хотел.

— А Ренди?

— Давай оставим Ренди, Грэма и даже командора. Иди ко мне.

Драко знал безотказный способ прекратить ненужную дискуссию. А ещё он был уверен, что имя Гарри Поттера всплывет в их разговоре не раз. Интуиция, наверное.

* * *

Спать, когда нет возможности не то чтобы повернуться, а даже согнуть ногу, никак не получается. Драко не претендовал на широкую кровать, но вдвоем на одной казенной — и о сне можно забыть. Это только Гарри все равно: мягко сопит в шею, обвив его рукой и ногой. Душно и влажно, но не откажешься от этой пытки ни за какие широкие кровати и тонкие простыни.

Нужно поспать хоть немного, потому что глупый Перкинс, Монтегю и командор задали слишком много задач, требующих практически немедленных решений, не говоря уже о бессильной истоме от ненасытного в постели Поттера.

Тот возится во сне, прижимаясь горячей грудью ещё сильнее, заставляя мысли возвращаться к нему. Пока, закрутившись в водовороте событий, Гарри не задал главный вопрос: как и зачем Драко собирается уйти из Отдела Тайн. Но он задаст, и тогда нужно будет искусно лгать, а этого делать совсем не хочется.

Хочется жить без оглядки, без поз и фраз. Прекратить ждать неизбежного краха, словно война всё никак не кончится для их, отдельно взятого, семейства.

Это причина — зачем. Но рассказать «как», Драко не может: это крошечная, но смертельно опасная лазейка рассчитана только на одного. Ни Монтегю, ни Ренди не интересовали Малфоя — каждый сам за себя. Мелори сможет выкрутиться, если захочет. В конце концов, после Драко именно он станет старшим группы, а работа невыразимцем ему очень даже по душе.

Если Поттер только обвинит в трусости — по его принципам спасаться, так всем миром, а не только «свою хоречью шкуру», то Эванс просто обязан будет спросить о себе и своем контракте. И что тогда ответить? Куда ни повернись, а будешь предателем. Опять.

Соплохвосты сожри весь Аврорат и Поттера в придачу, с его многоликостью!

Гипотетическая жертва соплохвостов глухо закашлялась во сне и, раздраженно дернув ногой, скинула с них обоих одеяло.

«Пора бросать курить», — Драко мимолетно пальцами взъерошил темные волосы на макушке, пока как можно тише тянулся рукой до тумбочки, где осталась лежать палочка: без одеяла было не слишком комфортно, да и стоило ненадолго приоткрыть окно.

А Блад всё-таки не оставит группу на базе. Подозревая Малфоя, спихнет их обратно в Лондон, под крылышко Министерства и командора Фейерфакса. И можно будет написать тома рапортов, но не получить в ответ ничего — даже расформированные, они потенциально опасны. Ампутировать, отделив их группу, проще, чем лечить потом очаги заражения. А они будут, эти очаги — не один Грэм такой тупой, кому-то ещё может понравиться идея мести Герою за всё и вся.

Значит, с базы нужно уходить. Мягко надавить на чувство вины и стыда у Ренди, чтобы прилип опять к Монтегю и носа не казал со своими любовными истериками. Мелори присмотрит за этим. На долю Драко останется только Фейерфакс и авроры. И Поттер.

Многовато для одного, порядком уставшего Малфоя.

За семью Драко не боялся — они в безопасности. Всё самое личное он отправил с Блейзом: даже если вдруг дойдет до обыска мэнора, там будет стерильно чисто, как в родильном отделении Мунго. Тётю Меду не тронут: она слишком пострадала во время войны, да и Поттер любому оторвет руки, если таковые потянутся к Тонксам.

А сам Поттер... Гарри. Надеяться на то, что всё происходящее между ними сейчас навсегда — глупо. Не появился же Поттер за столько лет, хотя и знал, что Малфой в Отделе Тайн, практически рядом. Но не нашел, пусть и сказал в их последнюю встречу, что рад видеть. Драко, например, бывает рад видеть Забини, но это не значит, что он переселится и проведет остаток жизни у того на вилле.

Спрашивать, хотелось бы переселить Поттера в мэнор и провести с ним пресловутый остаток жизни, Драко не стал. Малфои не задают риторических вопросов сами себе.

Если Поттер захочет найти его, то найдет Блейза. А потом... До «потом» нужно ещё дожить. И постараться удержать неразумного, импульсивного, вспыльчивого и такого любимого гриффиндорского льва от попытки вломиться туда, где может пролезть только один очень хитрый изворотливый хорек.

Драко движением палочки закрыл окно, положил ладонь на обнявшую его руку, и заснул, против всех своих ожиданий.


	10. Драко

Мэнор встречал привычной тишиной. Узнав у эльфа, что от родителей писем не было, Драко сказал, что ужинать не будет и поднялся в свой кабинет.

Волной накатило пустое равнодушие. После обеда командор Блад снова вызывал к себе, туманно намекая на давно известные Драко обстоятельства, попутно оповестив, что его, Малфоя, напарник уже отбыл в клинику Святого Мунго для прохождения медицинского осмотра перед получением полного доступа к работе. Всё было ясно, как белый день и без красноречивых взглядов и полупрозрачных вопросов — Поттера срочно вытащил Аврорат. И это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Оставшиеся члены группы собрались в комнате Мелори. Ренди сидел присмиревший и какой-то отстраненный, не поднимая взгляда на Драко после их утреннего разговора. Монтегю тоже не пытался вспылить, даже когда Малфой сообщил, что перед полноценным возвращением под крылышко командора Фейерфакса им дают день или два, и никто из них не выйдет из своих домов даже за сигаретами: авроры будут шерстить каждого всё это время. Ренди кивнул, Монтегю пробурчал что-то, соглашаясь. Они ушли первыми, а Калеб подзадержался.

— Дрейк, нам стоит готовиться?

— Стоит, Кэл. Постарайся закончить всё к ночи, чтобы при обыске ничего не нашли.

— У меня искать нечего, кроме коллекции порнушки — так я её могу добровольно сдать, в фонд помощи крайне занятым на работе аврорам, — Мелори замолчал, отвернувшись к окну. — Думаешь, Джеймс?

— Не знаю. Не уверен, Кэл. Но всё возможно. У нас есть сутки на ответ.

— Тогда, до встречи, Дрейк.

Рукопожатие было долгим и прохладным. На прощание Кэл как-то бесшабашно усмехнулся, покачал головой и вышел, похлопав Драко по плечу.

И тут накатило.

Готовиться было не к чему, всё давно готово. Драко сидел и смотрел в одну точку, живо представляя себе, что через несколько часов тут может быть обыск: снова будут вскрыты все шкафы, сейф только наизнанку не вывернут, письма и деловые бумаги сложат в коробки и отправят в Аврорат. По коридорам будут гулко топтаться крепкие ботинки из драконьей кожи, и от доблестных аврорских мундиров на стенах будут метаться заполошные тени.

Вызвав эльфа, Драко приказал скатать ковры — мелочь, и какая, в сущности, разница, но брезгливость перевесила всё: эти бойцы затопчут, и даже извиниться не подумают. Хотел ещё убрать вазы, безделушки и прочее, чтобы не разбили, но это уж слишком бросалось бы в глаза: готовность мэнора к новой, после войны, череде обысков вызовет ненужные подозрения. Жалко, конечно, но не страшно. Смотреть на это будет некому ещё очень много лет.

Прихватив с собой початую бутылку ароматного Шираза и бокал, Драко вышел из кабинета и стал методично обходить дом. Библиотека, спальня, кабинет и спальня отца, будуар и комната матери, малая гостиная, курительная, бильярдная, ряд гостевых комнат — он открывал все двери, заглядывая в каждую, просто осматриваясь, где быстро, где чуть дольше. Драко старался запомнить, вобрать в себя дом таким, какой он стал сейчас — тихий, уютный, родной и безопасный, почти каким был в детстве, до всего того ужаса с Темным Лордом и первыми обысками, чтоб им всем — и Аврорату и Волдеморту, уютно горелось в маггловском аду!

Он застыл на пороге пустой комнаты, где не было никакой мебели и ещё пахло свежезаконченным ремонтом. Здесь должна была быть детская, которую Драко готовил на будущее.

Теперь будущего может и не быть: не такое, которое планировалось. И уж точно не такое, о котором мечталось.

Почему именно Поттер? Зачем? Нет у них других авроров что ли, которые могли бы с успехом делать вид, что в их крови кипит хаффлпаффское трудолюбие, органично замешанное на пожизненном контракте? Тогда не было бы вопросов, сомнений. Боли тоже не было бы.

Думать, что Поттер не знал, к кому идет, глупо и наивно. Знал. И если сейчас в кабинете Робардса проходит совещание, где аврор рассказывает всё, что успел выведать, включая историю о ритуале, то арест и пожизненное в Азкабане будет очень меткой и очень жестокой местью.

Поманить, вытащить наружу все чувства, что так давно и почти успешно прятал Драко даже от себя самого, заставить снова почувствовать себя полноценно живым, свободным. Напомнить каково это — желать до дрожи, до нехватки воздуха в груди, до холодных нервных рук. Забывая о себе, слушать только каждый стон и каждый вскрик, запивая их поцелуями с родных губ. Закрывать глаза и видеть другие, яркие, зеленые, и жесткую линию бровей, и твердые росчерки крыльев носа, и губы, губы, губы... Зачем?! Чтобы дать сойти с ума от беспощадного чувства потери? Да, такая месть была бы достойна той ненависти, которая родилась от его, Драко, предательства.

И не расскажешь, что думал, что чувствовал, и как кровоточило его сердце. Пусть трусливое, пусть хоречье, никчемное для благородных гриффиндорцев, не стоившее ни ломаного кната, но живое!

Нет смысла, да и не на кого злиться, проклинать. Сам виноват. Только хорошо, что успел сделать всё то, ради чего выживали всей семьей.

Драко закрыл дверь, спустился на один лестничный пролет и сел на ступеньку, спиной к оконному витражу, поставив рядом с собой уже заканчивающуюся бутылку. Мысль написать о том, как он жил «после» промелькнула, чуть задержавшись в слабой надежде пригодиться. Нет, глупо и слишком слабо. Похоже на оправдание или просьбу, а Драко не о чем было просить и не в чем оправдываться.

Да разве интересно будет Поттеру, как мама старалась придать бодрость своей улыбке, пока шел второй суд над отцом? И как было непонятно, а от того вовсе не страшно, подписывать контракт, с грифом «пожизненно», потому что это самое «пожизненно» было слишком абстрактным? Или уже еле сдерживаемое отчаяние и слезы в маминых глазах, и папины руки, обнимавшие так крепко впервые в жизни, когда прощались, уезжая в вынужденную эмиграцию? И потом ещё много, много всего, что слой за слоем укладывалось куда-то в глубины души, как в старые сундуки, пересыпаясь нафталином памятных деталей и образов, чтобы быть закрытыми на замок до лучших времен.

Поверит ли он, что в жизни Малфоя не было случайных связей — не хотелось пачкать то лучшее, что сохранилось от первого, самого сильного и вовсе не забытого чувства, но были более-менее постоянные истории — попытки забыть и жить дальше?

Важно ли для него, что много раз за эти годы знакомый шепот «Драакооо» заставлял просыпаться Малфоя и пережидать бессонные предрассветные часы?

Вопросы без ответов оставляли только одно: нужно довериться словам «Я буду с тобой» и просто ждать. Другого выбора у Драко не было.

Ближе к ночи домовик принес почту.

— Письмо от мистера Мелори, хозяин Драко, и сообщение из Министерства.

— Ты уверен? — странно, но министерские письма обычно приходили в конверте.

— Да, хозяин, его принесла сова из Аврората. Допси не ошибся, хозяин Драко, сэр.


	11. Гарри

Вызов от Гавейна огорошил, как снег на голову — Поттер не успел сказать ни слова, даже записки не оставил, как пришлось срочно уходить. Драко после обеда снова вызвали к командору, и взгляд Мелори на старшего совсем не порадовал. Возможность ареста Малфоя прямо в кабинете Блада отметалась, но на душе скреблись кошки — слишком вдруг всё резко закрутилось. И если Драко арестовали, если арестовали... Устроить побег из-под носа Робардса было почти невозможно!

Оборотное ещё действовало, и чтобы не «светиться», портключ выкинул Поттера на окраине, в одном из домов, принадлежащих Аврорату — что-то вроде явочной квартиры.

Гавейн пил крепкий чай из щербатой кружки, слушал и хмурился: Гарри пришлось рассказывать про историю с Амортенцией, но устраивать шум из-за личных отношений в группе невыразимцев, рискуя спугнуть рыбу покрупнее, было глупо. Врать Поттер так и не научился, но вот напустить тумана в рассказ, пользуясь доверием Главного аврора, он мог — к концу разговора Гавейн согласился потянуть дело до нового года, не трогая группу Малфоя. Был только один минус: от постоянного употребления Оборотки скакали показатели, и колдомедики запретил принимать её пару дней для восстановления организма.

— А что я Малфою скажу?

— По официальной версии у тебя два дня полного обследования перед выходом в поле. Малфой уже в курсе: его командор поставлен в известность. Чтобы больше не было недоразумений на имя Джеймса Эванса зарезервирована отдельная палата в Мунго. Если будут искать, то оповестим тебя сразу же. И вот ещё что: Блейза Забини снова видели в Лондоне — он рано утром ходил по магазинам в Косой аллее. Так, шмотки, мелочевка всякая — дурью маялся. Но один. И на это раз, точно он — проверили сразу же.

— Когда?

— Вчера.

Гарри кивнул, всеми силами стараясь, чтобы эмоции не отразились на лице: значит, Забини был здесь, может быть, всю ночь, пока Драко был «занят делами»? Какими делами, осталось понять — вряд ли давние школьные приятели не встретились. Эта мысль неприятно кольнула сердце.

После разговора с начальством, Поттер отправился домой, ждать конца действия Оборотного, чтобы потом вернуться в Аврорат и разобраться с накопившимися бумагами.

На первое время этой полуправды Робардсу хватит. Но только на первое время. Что делать дальше, Поттер представлял плохо: до Йоля оставалось совсем немного, а Драко сказал, что ритуал можно проводить вообще в любое полнолуние. Тянуть до последнего, чтобы взять Монтегю с поличным, Гавейн не согласится — как только получит всю информацию, группу тут же арестуют и против Веритасерума сделать ничего уже будет нельзя. Малфою — Азкабан, Поттеру — новую медальку и кресло Главного аврора.

При таком раскладе лучше самому заавадиться.

Запуганный Монтегю не будет представлять опасности. В крайнем случае, тотальный Обливиэйт, как сказал Драко. Ренди... Черт, парнишку было жалко. В то утро, сразу после разговора с Драко, он пришел к Поттеру. Рассказывал, как Малфой с самого первого дня защищал его, как спас в той мясорубке, после которой группа и отправилась на базу для переформирования. Как рядом с ним всегда было спокойно, что влюбился сразу, без шансов и поводов со стороны самого Малфоя.

— Вижу, что тебе он тоже нравится. Я рад за Драко, правда, рад... И я... Прости, я просто не хотел недосказанностей — нам работать вместе, Джеймс. Так что не думай, больше не повторится. Это было глупо.

— Ты о чем?

— Драко не рассказал? — удивление было неподдельным.

— Нет. Ну, сказал, что у вас с Грэмом бывало раньше такое.

— Да. Да, бывало. Теперь не будет. Именно это я и имел в виду. Мне просто неудобно, что я сорвался при всех. Прости, я пойду, — и он убежал, оставив Гарри одного.

Ревности к Перкинсу не было, только какая-то острая жалость и, наверное, понимание. Поэтому сажать запутавшегося мальчишку тоже не хотелось.

Получалось, что Поттер снова решил спасти всех, как Драко и говорил. «Ударно-штурмовая справедливость»? Ну и острый же язык у Хорька!

Значит, придется пудрить мозги Гавейну до последнего и выкручиваться самому. В лучшем случае, снимут аврорский значок, в худшем — дадут разные с Малфоем камеры в Азкабане.

Поттер уже привычно уселся на подоконник, закуривая. Он вспомнил, как встретил Драко у Тонксов. Тогда они оба растерялись, не зная, что сказать. Малфой, конечно, пришел в себя первым, став опять предельно вежливым, сдержанным и молчаливым. А Гарри пробирала нервная дрожь, и приходилось держать чашку двумя руками, чтобы не было заметно.

И что-то такое было в глазах, когда вдруг всё отошло на второй план, оставив только этот взгляд, связавший не хуже «Инкарцеро» — казалось, что вот-вот прорвутся все слова и признания, ломая страхи и неуверенность. Но прилетел малфоевский филин, а Тедди что-то говорил....

Так удачно, что Драко забыл о письме! Он предлагал Эвансу снова увидеться вечером, а птица, конечно же, никого не нашла. Поттер не очень вежливо сорвался домой, как только миссис Тонкс вернулась, принял зелье, наплевав на время и режим, и аппарировал в мэнор, на ходу оправдываясь, что Малфой может искать его в Мунго и тем самым к боггарту сорвать всю конспирацию. Гарри говорил что-то про выдуманный переезд, какие-то дела, глядя на Драко и не замечая в том ни капли радости от встречи, но какую-то совершенно безумную улыбку в глазах. А потом и вовсе забыл обо всем, целуя жесткие, требовательные губы.

Он уже знал ответы, потому не колебался, отвечая доверием на все вопросы Драко. Потому что спасти его стало жизненно необходимо, а если Малфой опять предаст, то какая к гребанным фестралам разница — это уже не жизнь.

Отчаянно хотелось пойти и рассказать правду. Только вот не поверит, закроется, оттолкнет из гордости или обиды. Малфой сам напомнил о давних словах Гарри, полных ненависти. И тогда, в саду у Андромеды, слова Гарри прозвучали немного жалко. Хотя услышать «я тоже рад тебя видеть» в ответ — это уже много.

Было обидно, что Драко по глупости не решается признаться ему, Поттеру. Не доверяет, ясное дело. Но и Эвансу не доверился: снова начались переглядки с Мелори, разговоры намеками. Зачем? Зачем это нужно, когда сам же сказал, что для него важно быть с ним, Джеймсом? И почему важно: такое не говорят человеку, с которым отношения только-только завязываются, пока ограничиваясь постелью — их даже напарниками не назовешь толком, если не считать случая с артефактом?

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. Они кружились вокруг, зудели, не давая сосредоточиться, отступая только от близости Драко. Только обнимая его, принимая в себя, изучая каждый раз заново упругую кожу, слушая стоны и хриплое дыхание, Гарри не задавался никакими вопросами, желая только одного — бесконечности этих мгновений. «Пока смерть не разлучит нас». Да, теперь и Поттер тоже смертник. Только его контракт добровольный, хоть и пожизненный. А этой самой смерти он не думал дать ни шанса. Слишком много в прошлом было потерь, чтобы не выпросить, выторговать, выкрасть, выцарапать своё счастье. И пусть всё катится к черту, потому что теперь ему не поможет даже Румыния.

Уже закончив все дела, подписав и сдав бумаги, Гарри быстро набросал записку, отправил сову и сорвался из Министерства почти бегом, на ходу одевая мундир.

* * *

У Малфоя какой-то отрешенный вид, надежно спрятанный за слишком прямой спиной, слишком строгим пальто, слишком медленными движениями пальцев и слишком картинным поворотом головы. От этих «слишком», да ещё от теней под глазами, словно Драко не спал всю ночь, веет напряженностью. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и начнет искрить.

Наверное, что-то случилось там, ещё на базе, а спросить нет никакой возможности, и это начинает злить Поттера. Вечная привычка сначала делать, потом думать, сыграла с ним злую шутку, когда он отправил письмо, не подумав нужно ли. Он смотрел на Малфоя, на свой, почти допитый кофе, на темноту улицы за окном и не знал, что сказать. Даже не как начать разговор, а именно что сказать. Гарри Поттеру совсем не о чем разговаривать с Драко Малфоем — от этой мысли становилось тоскливо и привычно болезненно где-то в районе желудка. Неужели, всё, что он чувствовал, пережил, передумал за последнее время, было только его фантазиями? А в реальности кофе, гастрит и молчание двух чужих друг другу людей?

Выражение лица Малфоя понять как-то очень сложно: настороженность пополам с решительностью, как вызов. Словно Поттер предложил до эшафота прогуляться, а не в пабе встретиться. Но Драко молчал, упорно не глядя в глаза.

— Почему здесь?

Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Гарри не сразу понял, о чем, собственно, Малфой спрашивает.

— А тебе обстановка не подходит?

— Да нет, подходит. Всё лучше, чем допросные в Аврорате. Просто не пойму, почему ты решил говорить здесь, а не сразу повесткой вызвал.

— Какой повесткой, ты что, бредишь?

— Поттер, давай не будем делать вид, что оба не понимаем очевидного: проверки в Отделе Тайн проходят регулярно, моя группа одна из самых... заметных на данный момент, так скажем. Командор на базе весь издергался, только не приплясывал от нетерпения, когда нас отпускал. И тут сразу ты — будущий Главный аврор, мимо которого такие дела точно не проходят, даже не притворяйся. Так чего же ты от меня хочешь?

Вот теперь Поттер поймал взгляд — колючий, как изморозью покрытый. Сразу пришло понимание: они ждали ареста. Всей группой.

— Да слышал я про вас, скрывать нечего. Ну, просмотрели дела, ну поспрашивали в Лютном, только кроме покупок Амортенции ничего не числится, да и то — недоказано. Я, собственно, хотел про Тедди поговорить.

Малфой фыркает и тут же, уже не сдерживаясь, запрокидывает голову и смеется. Под тонкой кожей дрожит выступ адамова яблока, притягивая как магнитом. И Гарри очень хотелось поцеловать, прикусить эту приманку.

— Поттер, как всегда неподражаем! Ты бы ещё на министерском бланке приглашение написал. Ну что я должен был подумать? Из меня на базе командор итак чуть всю душу не вытряс, а тут твоя сова. Ладно, что там с Тедди?

Кажется, что между ними вдруг рассыпалась в прах стена молчаливого отчуждения. Поттер усмехнулся в ответ.

— Ты же теперь тоже у них появляешься, а скоро Рождество. Вот я и подумал, что неплохо бы договориться насчет подарка — ты меня уже обошел с метлой.

— Прости, не знал, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Оповестишь заранее, когда решишь, что дарить? Обязуюсь не повторяться. Так и быть, уступаю первенство.

— Какая щедрость, я тронут, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Определюсь — скажу.

Официант убрал чашки, и они снова замолчали, ожидая его ухода.

— Значит, ты снова в работе?

— Снова. А ты уже на полпути к креслу Главного аврора? Робардс на место заместителя Кингсли метит?

— Вроде того. Ты, я смотрю, в курсе всех новостей? Следишь за моей карьерой?

— Любопытствую немного. По старой памяти, — Малфой пожал плечами.

— По старой памяти, — автоматически повторил Гарри. — Я так и понял. Но и у тебя тоже успехи — старший группы, как никак.

— Да уж, о нас Министерство не забывает — балует вниманием. Орденов, конечно, не дают, но стараются сделать всё, чтобы было не скучно. Раньше невыразимцам было намного труднее — аналитическая работа, просиживание штанов над исследованиями и экспериментами. Теперь-то, конечно, не сравнить. Пожизненная милость.

Этого и стоило ожидать — ни одна тема для разговора не была бы сейчас безболезненной. Но то, как говорил Малфой, неприятно напомнило о недавнем прошлом: голос был бесцветным от равнодушия. Ни злости, ни раздражения, ни вызова, даже сарказмом нельзя было назвать, настолько спокойно прозвучали слова. Вспомнилось мертвенно-бледное лицо в неверном лунном свете.

— Не будем об этом, — Драко вытащил и прикурил сигарету. — Ты хотел только о Тедди поговорить?

— Не знаю, чего я хотел. Наверное... У тебя сейчас всё хорошо, Драко?

Малфой прикрыл глаза, забыв про сигарету. Гарри услышал тяжелый вздох, и почувствовал, что если сейчас приоткроется хоть крошечная частика прежнего Драко, он не выдержит — схватит в охапку и аппарирует куда угодно, хоть к мантикоре в зубы, только бы подальше отсюда, от Министерства, Аврората, Отдела Тайн и вообще от любых тайн. Банально сбежать, пусть это будет трусостью.

— Хорошо....

— Хватит! — ярость бесконтрольно затопила сознание, когда Поттер понял, что не будет никакой откровенности, ни намека на близость, доверие, да Мерлин ведает что, только обида бешенным круппом вцепилась в голосовые связки, срывая голос. — Хватит, Малфой! Ты думаешь, я не вижу?! Не знаю?! Да ты... Да пошел ты!

И Поттер аппарировал, как и хотел. Только один на один с собственной отчаянной болью, не заметив такой же во взгляде серых, уставших глаз.

* * *

Пепельница разбилась брызгами осколков, ударившись о стену, но легче от этого не стало. Хотя пелена ярости, стоявшая перед глазами ещё минут двадцать назад, сошла, уступив место чудовищной усталости.

Скинув мундир, он упал на кровать и закрыл глаза. Зря сорвался, выставив себя идиотом перед Малфоем. Умом Гарри понимал, что пока всё складывается довольно удачно, насколько возможно в подобных обстоятельствах. Малфой собирался исчезнуть из-под внимательной опеки Министерства, что устраивало Поттера: теперь, когда таким странным способом Драко вернулся в его жизнь, думать, что какое-то задание Отдела Тайн может стать для того последним, было просто страшно. Одно дело знать, что он где-то есть, жив, но другое — знать, что он был и ничего не изменишь, как говорил Джордж.

Робардс поверил в отговорку с Амортенцией, значит, запас времени у Поттера имеется, можно будет придумать что-то, или тихо, спокойно, естественно подвести Малфоя к правде, кто на самом деле был его напарником всё это время. Тогда уже вдвоем придумать, как сбежать. Или так и не сказать ничего, просто прикрыть, дать время и шанс, будь что будет.

Но выдержка изменяла бесстыдно: хотелось уже сейчас — правды, свободы, смотреть своими глазами и слышать свое имя. Всё ради того, чтобы задать вопрос и услышать ответ: «есть ли у нас будущее?» Потому что ничего так не хотелось, и ничто не было более призрачным, чем будущее, в котором могло существовать «мы». А Гарри совершенно не представлял себе, как это возможно, но, кажется, был готов сделать шаг, даже если это шаг в пропасть.

Хотелось найти Малфоя и вытрясти из него все ответы, хотелось напиться и забыть обо всем, хотелось курить. А может быть, наплевать на боль и принять следующую порцию Оборотки, чтобы почувствовать тяжесть и тепло тела, простонать обо всех своих страхах в горячий висок с пульсирующей жилкой, проснуться и смотреть на голубоватую маленькую вену на верхнем веке и непослушную прядку белых волос. Хотелось вернуть себе то время, когда можно было влюбиться и не стесняться этого, страшась показаться слишком уж влюбленным, глупым, со всеми этими неуместными для взрослого человека нежностями.

Но ничего из этого Гарри не сделал, оставаясь лежать на кровати, закрыв глаза и проваливаясь в сон, уже на грани которого подумал, что вероятнее всего, никакого «мы» не может случиться, но доказывать себе правдивость или ложность данного утверждения не было сил и желания.

Проснулся Поттер от голоса Гавейна — перед ним сиял патронус Главного аврора.

«Гарри, тебя ищет Ренди Перкинс. Очень настойчив. Зелье готово, колдомедики ждут немедленно».

Через минуту Поттер аппарировал в Мунго.


	12. Гарри

Ренди стоял у стойки регистратуры, посматривая то в одну, то в другую сторону коридора в поисках Джеймса. Перкинс был бледен, но собран и решителен, словно что-то такое выбрал лично для себя и сжег все мосты для отступления.

— Привет, прости, меня сразу не отпустили. Что-то случилось? — Гарри всё ещё не пришел в себя после тяжелого сна и Оборотки.

— Эванс, ты знаешь, что завтра полнолуние? — Ренди внимательно, со значением смотрел в глаза Поттера. — Пойдем, я нашел надежное место, там можем поговорить. Ты же можешь уйти? Драко нужна наша помощь против Грэхема.

* * *

Видеть Перкинса настолько серьезным было даже удивительно. В какой-то квартире, заваленной коробками с вещами и книгами: «Я нашел другое жилье, Монтегю о нем не знает», — они сидели в зачехленных креслах и смотрели на карту Британии.

Кратко и деловито Ренди обрисовывал обстановку: Монтегю избавился от влияния Амортенции и решился на последний шаг — проведение ритуала. Место Ренди было известно уже давно, а вот жертвой на этот раз решено было выбрать Драко: то ли из ревности, то ли из застарелой вражды. Когда Перкинс узнал об этом, он тут же сообщил Мелори — тот отправился в мэнор, отвлекая Малфоя и не давая тому покинуть хорошо защищенное от вторжения поместье. Сам Ренди купил Оборотку, забрав волос Драко: он будет изображать старшего, а Джеймсу отводилась самая важная роль — не дать Монтегю провести ритуал, обезоружить и тем спасти не только напарника, но и всю группу.

— Я не хочу умереть в Азкабане, Джей, понимаешь? Мы сможем сделать всё сами, а Драко будет в безопасности.

От обилия информации разбегались мысли. Поттер уже просчитывал варианты, обдумывая как не только прикрыть Ренди в задуманном им плане, но и замести следы перед аврорами.

— Понимаю. Почему сразу не позвали меня?

— Драко не нашли. Он вернулся в поместье только поздно вечером. Как только Кэл сообщил мне, что плотно занялся старшим, я тут же пришел за тобой. Ты поможешь, Джеймс?

Гарри кивнул. Вот и началось: действие, события, как и хотел Поттер. Не зря говорят — будьте осторожны в своих желаниях.

— Я сделаю нам чай. Время есть, нужно ещё рассказать тебе детали плана.

Гарри кивнул, не отвлекаясь от карты, изучая местность вокруг тихого провинциального городка в Уэльсе, где Грэхем обнаружил один из холмов племени Дану, как он предполагал. Время поджимало, и Гарри решился — патронус серебристой вспышкой отправился в ночь, пока Перкинс колдовал на кухне над чаем по старому семейному рецепту.

Ренди принес чай, вкусно пахнущий травами, и начал ещё раз детально обрисовывать план, стараясь ничего не упустить из вида. Монотонность голоса успокаивала, погружала в какую-то дремоту, убаюкивая, расслабляя. Гарри вдруг дернулся, сопротивляясь навалившейся на него слабости, но мышцы как свинцом налились, и не было никаких сил сопротивляться.

— Глупый мальчик, — голос Ренди прозвучал над самым ухом. — Спи, Эванс. До ночи ещё очень много времени.

Последнее, что услышал Поттер, был голос Монтегю, смех Перкинса и звук поцелуя. Кто-то не сильно, но ощутимо ткнул его в ребра носком ботинка и рассмеялся.

Злость на себя и страх за Малфоя ещё на какое-то время держали ясность сознания, но скоро оно померкло, заволакивая темнотой и тишиной.


	13. Ренди

С детства Ренди был очень тихим и довольно застенчивым. В уютном особняке Перкинсов в Нанте было всё, что нужно для самого счастливого детства из всех возможных: маленький сад с увитой плетистыми розами беседкой; фонтанчик, куда прилетали купаться пухлые воробьи; большая библиотека, где у юного Перкинса был свой шкаф, заполненный книгами о рыцарях, драконах и самых захватывающих приключениях, которые только можно было придумать.

С книжных картинок мальчику улыбался прекрасный рыцарь — изящный, красивый, как полубог. И мальчик верил, что дракон у ног этого прекрасного существа был сражен его неземной красотой, а вовсе не серебристым клинком. Хотя нельзя было не признать, что сияющие доспехи и не менее сияющий меч подходили рыцарю невероятно. Примерно так, как совершенно не подходила слащавая принцесса, манерно отставлявшая ножку при поцелуе. Выглядело пошло, Ренди никогда бы так не сделал!

Хрупкому мальчику был вреден сырой английский воздух, потому было решено отправить его в Шармбатон, а не Хогвартс. И это стало настоящей удачей, о чем вовсе не подозревали родители Ренди. Вейлы, их дочки, внучки и правнучки легко бегали по коридорам, смеялись хрустальным смехом, стреляли глазками в отточенном до профессионализма флирте и очень любили маленького мальчика, похожего на ангелочка. Они делились с ним своими секретами, баловали вкусными пирожными с кофе и учили «l'ange petit» — маленького ангела, секретам обольщения. Ренди очень быстро усвоил, что в любви нет и не может быть стыда: все средства хороши, для завоевания объекта своей страсти — от магии до убийства злых драконов. Исключительно вейловский подход.

А потом Ренди встретил своего рыцаря: было лето, была беседка и фонтанчик, и смех мамы, когда двое молодых людей из Англии нанесли визит вежливости своим французским знакомым. Очаровательный мулат целовал руку миссис Перкинс, сверкал белозубой улыбкой, галантно шутил, распространяя вокруг ауру непринужденного веселья. Но Ренди не видел и не слышал того, кто представился, как Блейз Забини. Он во все глаза смотрел на второго.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, — тонкая рука пожала хрупкую ладошку Ренди. — Рад знакомству.

Это был он — настоящий рыцарь из детских книжек. Прекрасный французский, вовсе без акцента, но с долгими, ленивыми гласными в мягком голосе завораживал не хуже магии вейл. Длинные пальцы украшал небольшой перстень с причудливым вензелем наследника рода, костюм сидел безупречно, бледно-розовые губы то и дело складывались в мимолетную улыбку, платиновые пряди чуть шевелились от сквозняка, но самое главное — глаза. Серые, почти прозрачные от яркого солнца, они были похожи на воду изменчивостью выражения.

Ренди не мог вымолвить ни слова, мгновенно ослабевая от улыбки, обращенной к нему.

А потом был обед, и можно было исподтишка наблюдать, как приоткрываются безупречной формы губы, а пальцы держат нож и вилку так, что хотелось немедленно стать самому этими ножом и вилкой, лишь бы чувствовать такие прикосновения.

Мистер Перкинс был удивлен осведомленностью юного мистера Малфоя в политике и финансах. Он то и дело расточал комплименты, которые принимались с благодарностью, но без смущения, как само собой разумеющиеся. А Ренди краснел и расцветал в душе, словно каждая похвала предназначалась ему лично.

Когда вечером к «маленькому ангелу» пришли школьные подруги, то оба гостя с удовольствием присоединились к их компании. И первая радость в душе сменилась жгучей ревностью — глупые девчонки смеялись, стреляли глазками и вообще всячески привлекали внимание вдоль и поперек изученными самим Ренди методами. Мулат Забини с удовольствием ввязался в игру, поддаваясь вейловскому очарованию, стараясь уделить внимание каждой, а Ренди готов был разрыдаться от счастья, когда увидел, как Драко снисходительно улыбался и оставался холоден к чарам, словно с ним флиртовали не первые красавицы школы, а неуклюжие мрачные конюхи Шармбатона. Внутри радостно и тепло сжималось, когда Ренди понял, что его личная сказка прекрасно обойдется и без принцесс. Два принца гораздо лучше подойдут друг другу.

Оба англичанина приняли приглашение остановиться на ночь в доме Перкинсов — на следующий день они отбывали дальше, их ждала Италия и миссис Забини.

Ночью не спалось — как можно было заснуть, когда тут же, рядом, дальше по коридору спал в гостевой комнате Он? Само совершенство с прекрасным и полным для Ренди символов именем — Драко. Драаакооооо... Беззвучно, в подушку, в душный запах ночи, в закушенное ребро ладони, чтобы не закричать от первого, горячего, невыносимо прекрасного удовольствия, тугим узлом собравшегося в паху. Ренди готов был умереть и родиться снова только от одного этого имени: Драко.

Когда он услышал приглушенные голоса, встал и украдкой выглянул в окно — его Прекрасный Рыцарь, его Драко, стоял рядом со скамейкой и курил, зажав сигарету в пальцах самым совершенным из движений. Сейчас на нем были только брюки и белая рубашка, которая то и дело сладострастно липла к телу от легких порывов ветра. Драко улыбался, лениво выпуская тихий смешок и неразличимые слова вместе с сигаретным дымом. И тут со скамейки поднялся Забини, легко отобрал и выкинул тлеющую сигарету в кусты, обнимая за талию, притягивая к себе и вовлекая в поцелуй. Руки уже оглаживали спину, спускаясь ниже и ниже... И невозможно было смотреть дальше, но и отвести взгляд выше всяких сил — от боли в мгновенно сжавшемся сердце и красоты открывшегося зрелища.

Смуглый самоуверенный дракон соблазнял сероглазого принца поцелуем с обещанием чего-то более сильного, страстного, обжигающего, как солнце Италии, куда уже завтра он уведет его, отнимая у Ренди. А принц только рассмеялся, ускользая из объятий, как вода. И было непонятно, кто тут кого соблазняет ещё. Если бы Ренди ничего не знал о вейлах, то подумал, что Драко один из них. Тот играл с драконом, отступая и сдаваясь, атакуя в самый неожиданный момент.

Нет, Ренди не плакал, хотя очень хотелось — это он, он должен был стонать, сходить ума от поцелуев, прижимая к себе и прижимаясь сам! Сидя на кровати, поджав коленки, обнимая себя руками, Ренди улыбался в темноту ночи — да, всё так, как и должно быть. Никакое счастье не бывает слаще и дороже, чем то, которое добыто с боем, огнем и мечом. И если для этого нужно сразиться со всеми драконами мира, Ренди сделает это, но будет рядом с тем, кто сам носит имя дракона. Докажет, что он — личная сказка Драко Люциуса Малфоя!

* * *

— Ты даже не можешь себе представить, Джеймс, что я испытал, когда увидел его среди невыразимцев, когда понял, что мы в одной группе! — Ренди сидел всё в том же кресле, проводив Монтегю, и смотрел на связанное тело, лежащее перед ним на полу. — После войны мы попались: только представь — через Малфоев деньги нашей семьи тоненьким ручейком шли к Лорду. Война, да будет тебе известно, очень прибыльный бизнес. За идею только фанатики воюют, да и те чаще всего проигрывают. Но мне повезло: проиграла моя семья, а я получил главный свой приз — Драко. Ох, Эванс, ты даже не можешь предположить, через что мне пришлось пройти! Думаешь, я люблю Грэма? Самая абсурдная из всех возможных мыслей! Этот тупой Монтегю хорош только в квиддиче и в постели. Поверь мне, я научился у него всему, что следует — Драко будет в восторге! Или считаешь, что так легко было подловить момент и убить своего напарника в той заварушке? Он был хорошим человеком, но таким бесполезным. Даже мешающим. Я был уверен, что теперь смогу оказаться рядом с любовью всей моей жизни. А тут ты! Тебе не кажется, что слишком глупо было притворяться одним из нас, Джеймс? Ты же аврор, ясно, как белый день: вынюхиваешь, высматриваешь, пролез к Малфою в постель — решил так заполучить информацию? Дешево, как дешево! Да что ещё можно было ждать от такой шлюшки? Пусть даже Драко трахнул тебя — это не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения! Никакого, слышишь?! — Ренди пнул тело ещё раз. — Мне наплевать. Он будет моим, сам, добровольно, вот увидишь. Потому что мы созданы друг для друга, и никакие аврорские подстилки не разрушат мой план! Что? Ты думаешь, Грэм своим умишком дошел до ритуала? Мерлин великий, нужно быть идиотом, чтобы поверить, что ударенный блаждером Монтегю прочел в жизни хоть одну книгу! Это только моя идея, только моя!

Скользнув к телу Эванса, Ренди нагнулся к самому уху и горячечно зашептал:

— Нас бы арестовали на днях, так ведь? О, я всё понял, когда ты исчез, а группу выпихнули в Лондон. Я хотел найти Драко, поговорить ещё раз, признаться. А знаешь, что увидел? Поттера! Да, да, вашего великого Поттера, чтоб его! Он сидел с Драко в кафе, что-то говорил и смотрел влюбленными собачьими глазами! Я вырежу ему эти глаза!! — Ренди впился пальцами в неподвижное плечо. — Ты читал про короля Артура? Знаешь о поисках Святого Грааля? Драко — вот мой благородный король и мой Грааль. Многие ищут — ты, Поттер, Забини, но найду только я. Потому что достоин, достойнее вас всех. И сегодня убедишься в этом сам: твоя кровь, Джеймс, станет ключом к нашей свободе! Жаль, что не увидишь, как оставлю с носом великого Поттера, но будь уверен, что я не забуду о Герое. Как не забуду и о Забини. Никто больше не посмеет отнять у меня моего рыцаря, никто, ты слышишь?

В припадке ярости Перкинс вскочил, пиная ногами безвольное тело. В окно стучала сова, и Ренди взял себя в руки, успокаиваясь.

— Падаль, — носком ботинка он перевернул Джеймса Эванса на живот и пошел открывать окно.

Сиренево-серые сумерки понемногу поднимались от земли, затапливая город. Времени оставалось всё меньше.


	14. Калеб

Калеб старается не думать, почему же всё получилось именно так. Даже когда он узнал, что именно Ренди решился на ритуал, что Монтегю только исполнитель, долго не мог поверить — всё казалось таким нелепым. Он просто доверился Малфою, предпочитая оставить вопросы на будущее.

— А если у нас не получится? Нужен запасной план, Дрейк.

— Не нужен, — Драко смотрит прямо на Мелори. — Если не спасем Джеймса, жить нам не дадут в любом случае.

— Почему?

— Нет никакого Джеймса Эванса, Кэл. Есть Гарри Поттер, — почему-то уже не удивляет даже это, Калеб только кивает.

Да уж, убийства национального Героя не простят, даже если они будут кричать в голос, что пытались защитить. И не нужно знать, что связывает этих двоих — старая вражда или долг жизни, чтобы Калеб догадался: Малфой спасет Поттера в любом случае и любой ценой. Таким вот спокойным, почти вальяжным, обманчиво медленным Драко становился только тогда, когда всё было совсем плохо.

— Вывести из себя Монтегю, а я уверен, что охранять аврора возьмется именно Грэм, мне не составит труда: он обязательно сделает ошибку, впадая в ярость. Больше ничего от тебя не требуется — как только он потеряет контроль, ты уведешь Поттера. И аппарируй с ним сразу же.

— А ты?

— За меня не беспокойся, Кэл. Я умирать не собираюсь, — и Малфой уверенно улыбнулся.

* * *

Поттер стоял на коленях, руки связаны за спиной. Не падал только потому, что Монтегю крепко держал его за воротник куртки. Кажется, аврор без сознания. Ренди стоял рядом и ждал, а время медленно приближалось к полуночи, и небо, как назло, чистое.

Калеб сидел тихо, достаточно близко, чтобы всё видеть и слышать, но оставаться незаметным даже при свете слишком яркой луны. Он готов был действовать, как и договаривались. А ждать Мелори умел всегда.

— Малфой? — Грэм обернулся на тихий хлопок аппарации, а Ренди за его спиной вздрогнул всем телом. — Ты вовремя, старший.

Его «старший» звучит издевательски. Монтегю улыбнулся оскалом.

— Думал, мы не догадаемся? Аврора защищать пришел? Снова продался, сука?

— Грэм, не глупи. Отпусти Джеймса, — если бы Мелори не знал Драко, был бы уверен, что Поттер для него не дороже почтовой совы, настолько спокоен и равнодушен голос.

— Приказ, старший? Так ты засунь себе свои приказы в аппетитную задницу, Малфой! Хер я на них положил с этой минуты. Понял?!

— Не кричи, Грэм, я слышу. Брутальностью своей решил взять? Как был идиотом, так и остался. Я знаю, чья это была идея, так что прекрати изображать интеллект, — Малфой улыбался, насмехаясь каждым словом, словно вовсе не рискует сейчас своей и чужой жизнью. — Будь пай-мальчиком, Монтегю, отдай мне аврора.

— Пай-мальчиком? Пай-мальчиком?! Да иди ты..., — Монтегю вдруг побагровел. — Хорошо устроился, сука: перед Бладом выслуживался, старшего из себя строил, чужих напарников потрахивал. Скажешь, не так? Это у вас, блядь, семейное, да — устраиваться? И Метку получить вовремя, и срок не заработать после всего, и денежки свои поганые сохранить! Ты мне скажи, старший, за какие такие заслуги? Уж не лично ли национальному Герою за свободу семьи отсасывал? Или, может, опять папочка твой извернулся? Вы, Малфои, изворотливые суки. Во всех отношениях.

Гневная речь заканчивается попыткой напасть на Драко, но Грэхем вдруг застывает и падает, а следом валится на землю Поттер, которого уже никто не держит. За спиной Монтегю стоит Ренди, и его палочка все ещё смотрит вперед, туда, где минутой раньше находился Грэм. Калеб автоматически отметил, что руки у Перкинса не дрожат.

— Спасибо, Ренди. Он успел сильно мне надоесть, — Малфой улыбнулся, словно речь идет о назойливом госте на приеме в мэноре.

Калеб готов, но Ренди стоял слишком близко от Поттера, загораживая собой все возможные пути спасения.

— Зачем ты здесь? — палочка в руках Перкинса уже направлена на Малфоя.

— Я не мог не прийти, ты же понимаешь.

— Ты ради него пришел? Ради него?! А ты знаешь, что он аврор? Сдаст нас всех, Драко! Я не хочу... Не позволю, — голос срывается истеричными нотками крика. — Что тебе в нем?

— Ренди, — Малфой сделал попытку шагнуть навстречу, но отступил под прицелом палочки. — Я безоружен, смотри, — Драко развел руки в стороны и всё-таки сделал шаг навстречу.

— Не нужно, Драко. Пожалуйста.

В какой-то момент становится жалко этого мальчишку: это же тот самый Ренди Перкинс, который так любил праздники, заразительно смеялся и был так трогательно восхищен Малфоем.

Тот самый, который убил своего напарника, травил Монтегю Амортенцией, спокойно решивший пожертвовать жизнью аврора ради призрачной надежды на свободу.

— Если ты сейчас уйдешь, у нас не будет шанса, Ренди. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей, маленький ангел.

Кэл поперхнулся воздухом, услышав эти слова. Но реакция Ренди удивила ещё больше: вдруг задрожал подбородок, и тихое «Драко», и шаг навстречу. Ренди медленно двигался, протягивая руку.

Больше ждать было нельзя. Калеб произнес первое, что пришло в голову: «Акцио, Поттер!».

То ли от напряжения, то ли от банального страха, но заклинание выходит сильным — тело аврора летело к Мелори слишком быстро. Кэл выскочил из укрытия, перехватывая Поттера в воздухе, и со всей силой ударился спиной о камни, сгибаясь от боли в ушибленных легких, вмиг лишившихся воздуха. Аппарировать уже не получалось, но Кэл из последних сил тянулся к Поттеру и на грани сознания разрезал веревки на руках.


	15. Гарри

Звуки размытой акварелью вливаются в уши. Кажется, он слышал голос Драко, но не понимает, что творится вокруг и не уверен, не ошибся ли.

Крепкая рука держит на весу, не давая упасть. «Отпусти Джеймса». Да, это точно Драко, но что происходит?

Поттер чувствует, что падает. Стылая земля неприятно морозит щеку, но Гарри всеми силами старается пошевелиться хоть немного: интуиции не нужно, чтобы понять, что время пришло, как и обещал Перкинс.

Главное, что там Драко. Один.

Черт, да хоть бы одну руку освободить! Хотя бы немного сил, чтобы двигаться, а не лежать беспомощным телом.

«... у нас не будет шанса».

Что? О чем он?

На миг Гарри пожалел, что чувствительность возвращается к затекшим ладоням — они неимоверно болели, и он стискивал зубы, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Ещё немного....

Сильный рывок поднимает его, Поттер чувствует только, что летит куда-то, ударяясь, услышав где-то за спиной сдавленный стон.

«Ты меня предал!», — дикий, безумный крик заставляет повторять и повторять попытки освободить онемевшие руки.

«Ренди, нет!»

Гарри открывает глаза, с ужасом ожидая, что случилось худшее, что всё потеряно, что больше никогда... А он может только смотреть! Происходящее невероятно до тошнотворного ужаса, но Поттер только резко выдыхает... с облегчением?.

Откуда взялись силы у Перкинса, чтобы поднять Монтегю, прижать к себе, хватая за волосы, открывая беззащитную шею? Конечно, Гарри не видит, не может видеть, но он уверен, что смотрит прямо в побелевшие от страха глаза Грэма, в черный провал рта, открытого в немом крике, на руки, безвольно висящие вдоль тела, не имеющие возможности даже прикрыть страшную рану на шее, из которой ударами сердечного ритма кровь выталкивается на щербатый валун, вросший в землю больше чем на половину.

— Я не отпущу тебя, Драко! Никогда не отпущу, слышишь?! — Ренди отталкивает от себя Грэма, и на его лице расплывается безумная улыбка, переходящая в лающий, совершенно сумасшедший смех.

Гарри хочет закричать, чтобы Малфой уходил немедленно, но вырывается только хрип, когда Драко аппарирует, чтобы через мгновение оказаться рядом с ним.

— Кэл?

— Жив, но не помощник. Что дальше?

— Протего Максима! — Драко достал из кармана фиал, бросил Мелори, и обернулся на Гарри, выставив щит. — Не знаю, что дальше. Будем ждать.

В наступившей тишине стало отчетливо слышно только сухое потрескивание — оттуда, где стоял Ренди, и на камне лежало тело Монтегю, вниз по холму быстро растекалась ледяная корочка инея, подбираясь к их ногам.

— Кэл, Согревающее на себя, живо.

Драко устало опустился рядом, подтягивая к себе всё ещё плохо слушающееся тело Гарри, укрыл полой пальто, накладывая Согревающее.

Над головой появилась и тут же исчезла, становясь невидимой, сероватая завеса.

— Дрей, что это?

— Граница. Нам отсюда до конца ритуала не уйти. И сюда никому не прорваться, — будничным тоном ответил Малфой.

Алтарь, Перкинс и Монтегю исчезли в таком же почти невидимом сероватом мареве, похожем на столб разогретого воздуха.

— Живой, не ранен? — теплые пальцы касаются затылка, ощупывают лицо, руки. — Не ранен. Значит, будешь жить долго, аврор.

— Теперь только до утра подождать, а там и твои подойдут, да? Отогреваешься? — руки обвились вокруг, защищая ото всего на свете. Если бы Гарри и мог говорить, то ни слова не сказал бы сейчас. — Не переживай: то, что тебе подлил Ренди — не яд. То есть яд, конечно, но не смертельный — только парализует на время. Ты им живой нужен был. Да, аврор, напугал ты меня! Мы с Кэлом половину Лондона обыскали, пока в Мунго не проговорилась одна — ты же знаешь, Мелори умеет обворожить.

Драко теплом дышал в висок, слегка касаясь холодными губами. Сухое потрескивание наполняло воздух звуками, как помехи в радиоэфире. Гарри не был уверен, но в шорохах ему слышались какие-то не то голоса, не то животное бормотание, протяжное, как песня.

— Времени у нас немного, но мне хватит. Знаешь, я решил рассказать тебе одну историю. Не уверен, что потом будет возможность, да и выбраться пока все равно не получится — будет, чем время занять.

Драко шептал в ухо, близко, горячо. Поттер не знал, каким историям сейчас время, но спросить не мог — ещё слишком слаб.

— В детстве я чувствовал себя в совершенной безопасности: мой отец был самым влиятельным человеком в Британии, дом — самым надежным, жизнь — самой обеспеченной. А потом возродился Темный Лорд, и всё рухнуло. Отец — в Азкабане, престиж семьи не пошатнулся даже — упал. Прятаться за спиной матери не стал бы даже такой трус, как я. А в доме, последнем для меня месте, где было безопасно, жил практически непобедимый темный маг, который мог уничтожить нас в любую минуту. Это как оказаться вмиг без кожи — абсолютная беззащитность. Я боялся, до ужаса, до паники. И знаешь, о ком я тогда подумал? О своем враге — Гарри Поттере. Глупо, да?

Сердце сбилось вдруг, когда Гарри понял, о чем будет рассказывать Малфой. А он не мог ответить, увидеть глаза, спросить. Он мог только слушать, и сердце снова заколотилось внутри, словно пыталось вырваться наружу.

— Но тогда я был уверен, что слаб и ничего не могу, совсем ничего. Я нуждался в защите, не привык отвечать за себя. А он... Он был полной моей противоположностью, — Драко вздохнул, понемногу растирая замерзавшие плечи Поттера. — Догадаться, что в Азкабане сейчас лучше, чем в мэноре, мне самому ума хватило. Мама сбежала бы, помогли, не оставили, но она оставалась дома ради меня, а я не мог просить помощи у противников из страха за неё. Идея изначально была безрассудной, утопичной и совершенно глупой: раз я не мог убежать вместе с мамой, то оставалось только спасаться с отцом, под крылышком у дементоров. Знаешь, безграничная тоска от присутствия этих созданий казалась лучшим вариантом, чем безграничный ужас в собственном доме, где и спать-то не получалось.

Гарри отчаянно хотелось обнять в ответ, заставить забыть — всё в прошлом, больше не будет никаких кошмаров, теперь он рядом и просто не позволит никому....

— Я не просил, не объяснял, я даже надеялся как-то обреченно, но Поттер меня спас. Представляешь? Он мне... Я влюбился — отчаянно, хватаясь за это чувство, как утопающий за соломинку. Играл на грани фола, подставляясь раз за разом, чтобы он поймал, понял, победил своего врага — меня, вывел из игры, затеянной возродившимся безумцем. Но получилось совсем не так, как я планировал: с Поттером вообще ничего нельзя планировать, знаешь ли. Он сделал для меня гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал — научил быть сильным. И этой силы мне хватило на предательство. Но тогда я не мог поступить иначе. Нет, мог, но для меня выбор очевиден: я спасал семью. Уж как умел. Убегая из школы, как испуганный кролик, я думал, что умереть не так больно, как терпеть гневный, полный боли голос за спиной. Мне и самому было больно, очень больно, поверь.

— И непреходящий страх: постоянные собрания с показательными пытками или казнями, мерзкий, влажный хруст, когда Нагайна... Нет, не будем. А Он сидел во главе стола, смотрел прямо в душу, любовался нами, как пойманными бабочками, умирающими на булавке. Вот тогда мне и понадобилась вся сила, которая была — я научился закрываться так хорошо, что даже Беллатрикс не могла прорваться. Слава Мерлину, Темный Лорд не удосужился покопаться в моей голове. А мне было, что защищать: я скорее рискнул бы навсегда закрыться ото всего, чем выдать моего Поттера, мою слабость. После войны Гарри защитил всех нас. Не простил, конечно. И не знаю, может быть и теперь... Не знаю.

Драко дернулся, хмыкнул. Вдруг стало тревожно: не просто так Малфой начал этот рассказ именно сейчас, когда и говорить об этом странно — явно не вечер воспоминаний. Значит, он к чему-то готовился. Только к чему?!

С неба сыпались и сгорали, не долетая до земли, остатки купола, на алтаре лежало тело Грэма, а Ренди не было вовсе. Вокруг было кощунственно мирно, словно не было крови, трупа и троих человек на поляне. И тишина. Гарри дернулся от болезненной судороги.

— Тише, хороший мой. Пора. Послушай меня, я сейчас уйду, защити Мелори. Ты сможешь, в конце концов, ты у нас Герой, Гарри Поттер, — Малфой приподнял голову Гарри, посмотрел в полуоткрытые глаза. — Не знаю, слышал ли ты меня. Впрочем, не важно. Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

Поцелуй согрел губы, прощаясь.

Гарри? Малфой узнал?!

Он сказал «люблю»?

Драко встал и отошел. Поттер рванулся было вслед, что-то захрипел в попытке остановить, но через пару минут услышал тихое: «Легилименс».

— Драко! — Гарри с трудом повернулся. — Драко, нет!

— Успокойся, — Калеб подошел, почти падая, уселся рядом. — Всё идет так, как он задумал. Только не зови его, не нужно, Гарри. Подождем теперь.

Горизонт светлел, и голос Робардса рвал тишину в клочья, раздавая команды. Поттера подняли, ободряюще хлопали по плечу, обещали сейчас же отправить в Мунго, «только держись».

— Малфой, — сил хватило только прохрипеть имя.

— Нашли. Живой. Второй тоже. Потом всё, Гарри, потом, — Гавейн чуть сжал его ладонь. — В Мунго, срочно!

Портал закрутил, а Поттер снова потерял сознание.


	16. Гарри

Луна всё еще заглядывает в окна, кривым, ущербным оком намекая, что прошло не так уж много времени. Но Гарри кажется, что эти четыре дня превратились в четыре года, никак не меньше.

Как и предполагалось, шумиха в газетах была громкой. Об этом случае раструбили все кому не лень, и Гарри не удивился бы, покажи кто статью о пропавшем Перкинсе и неизвестном темном ритуале в «Вестнике зельевара». Впрочем, фамилии Малфой не было нигде — Шеклбот выполнил личную просьбу Поттера.

На следующий же день, Гарри появился в Аврорате, вызвал Мелори, которого пока держали под стражей, и закрылся с ним один на один в допросной. А ещё через день стажер Калеб Мелори, с которым Отдел Тайн преждевременно расторгнул контракт, отправился на переподготовку, чтобы стать аврором — Поттер был уверен, что Кэлу понадобится гораздо меньше, чем три года, чтобы вернуться полноценным бойцом под руководство самого Гарри.

Сразу после того, как пришел в себя, Поттер рассказал, что ещё на базе Малфой и Мелори согласились добровольно помогать Аврорату в спецоперации по обезвреживанию особо опасных преступников Монтегю и Перкинса. Все эти казенные слова песком хрустели на зубах, вызывая глухое раздражение, но Гарри повторял и повторял их, для Гавейна, для Кингсли, для официального протокола показаний.

Потом министерский колдомедик буднично ворчал о необходимости соблюдения режима, поскольку отравление и последствия употребления модифицированного Оборотного зелья... Он даже не сразу остановился, когда Гарри согласился со всеми доводами и попросился в Мунго ещё на пару недель. Просьбу пришлось повторить, прежде чем он получил нужную бумажку и отправился в больницу, где у Главного целителя тоже глаза полезли на лоб: аврор Поттер не первый раз попадал к ним, но всегда сбегал, как только его ставили на ноги. А тут две недели! Так и не дождавшись ответа на свою просьбу: «И можно побольше всяких там процедур и анализов? Так чтобы наверняка», Поттер помялся в дверях и вышел, оставив целителя в полном недоумении.

Уже утром к нему пришел Гавейн, долго кричал, что Поттер говно, а не аврор, что нарушил все мыслимые правила и предписания, что с такой склонностью к авантюрам и приключениям, он мог бы спокойно идти играть в квиддич — для того, чтобы сидеть на метле много ума не надо, а получать блаждером по пустой голове вовсе не опасно.

Гарри молчал, терпеливо выжидая, когда запал у Робардса пройдет.

— Пошли на перекур, вояка, — запала у Гавейна хватило, прямо скажем, ненадолго.

Гарри шел по коридору за шефом, припоминая, как в одной из обычных стычек Драко издевался над Монтегю на протяжении всего обеда, и было видно, что он готов продолжать ещё долго. Воспоминание комком встало поперек горла, с трудом растворяясь в первой затяжке.

— Ну и какого хрена ты вызвал нас только к утру? — Гавейн говорил уже спокойно, но всё ещё не смотрел в лицо.

— Спугнуть Перкинса не хотел: он меня вычислил, а уж про целую группу и говорить нечего. Ладно, понял я всё.

— Понял он... Шеклботу я, конечно, сказал, то так и было задумано, просто планы этой парочки поменялись в последний момент. Только уж очень твой Малфой получается образцово-показательным.

«Твой Малфой».

— Если бы не он и Мелори, мы бы тут не курили, Гавейн. И спасибо за Калеба.

— Не за что. Ты ж лично поручился, что ещё обсуждать?

Обсуждать было нечего, и Гавейн ушел. Гарри вернулся в свою палату, молча принял все положенные настои, съел ужин и так же молча кивнул, когда колдомедик сказал, что нужно бросать курить.

Какие бы условия в больнице не были, а кровати все равно неудобные. Специфика всех больниц, наверное. Но сейчас Гарри не обращал внимания на это, завернувшись в одеяло и наблюдая, как за окном становится всё темнее, а за дверью всё тише. Поттер ждал ночи, прокручивая в голове всё, что увидел и узнал за эти четыре дня.

* * *

Сразу после того, как всплыла история с Амортенцией, Мелори договорился с Драко, что девочки будут и дальше присматривать за Монтегю и Перкинсом: мимо Лютного этим двоим всё равно не пройти, что бы они там не затевали.

То, что Грэм сидит в одном из баров, Мелори узнал почти сразу. А дальше было всё просто: Веритасерум в пиво, и пьяный Монтегю шепотом хвалился, что скоро уже он получит всё, что хотел. И хрена с два Малфой узнает, какое счастье пропустил, отказываясь от Ренди — чертовски умного и хитрого парня, который так всё удачно придумал. Одна из девочек-официанток сидела напротив, кивала, глупо смеялась и не перебивала разговорчивого клиента, которому захотелось просто поболтать.

Из бара Монтегю отправили домой — тот выпил слишком много, даже помнил плохо, как вечер провел. А Мелори забрал у девушки воспоминания, наложил второй за вечер после Грэма «Обливиэйт», щедро заплатил и отправился к Драко.

Малфой сделал всё, чтобы ближайшее полнолуние группа провела на базе, но командор Блад слишком занервничал, убедившись, что именно их «пасут» авроры. Всех отправили в Лондон, и Кэл с Драко сидели дома, продолжая ждать: кто первый начнет действовать — Аврорат или Перкинс.

Письмо Гарри немного сбило с толка, заставив Малфоя отвлечься и пропустить момент, когда Ренди и Грэхем исчезли из поля зрения. Когда мальчишка-посыльный, за небольшое вознаграждение сидевший в приемной Святого Мунго, сказал, что кто-то похожий на Ренди появился и искал Эванса, Малфой и Мелори тут же аппарировали в больницу, но молодая ведьма из регистратуры ответила, что оба невыразимца уже ушли.

У Перкинса в Министерстве работал дядя дальнего родства, подчиненный Артура Уизли — об этом случайно вспомнил Калеб. Тут же отправились к старику, но тот наотрез отказался говорить, куда переехал племянник, узнав в Драко «юного Малфоя». Время поджимало, Драко боялся опоздать и без разговоров приложил старого упрямца «Империо», заставив не только сказать адрес, но и ключи запасные отдать — на всякий случай. Калебу казалось, что до конца этой заварушки он только и будет заниматься тем, что накладывать «Обливиэйт».

На полу квартиры лежала карта, в кружках стоял недопитый чай. Малфой принюхался и выругался — если он не ошибся и запах, действительно, ему знаком, то Поттера отравили, пусть и не смертельно.

Тогда-то Драко и попросил Кэла: когда всё закончится, он, Мелори, должен будет применить легилименцию.

Калеб отказывался наотрез — он хорошо знал, что последний раз Малфой выкарабкался только чудом, и даже колдомедик на базе сказал, то следующий такой случай может стать последним.

— Кэл, — руки Драко легли на плечи, сжимая, — Если у нас получится выкрутиться, это будет мой последний шанс на побег, понимаешь? Поттер сделает всё, чтобы вытащить тебя, гарантирую. По крайней мере, контракт Министерство точно разорвет, а что предложит взамен, я не знаю. Но меня никто не отпустит только потому, что я — Малфой. Даже если Поттер будет головой биться у Шеклбота в кабинете, ручаясь за меня жизнью, даже если Волдеморт возродится ещё раз, и я лично удавлю его голыми руками в Атриуме Министерства, меня не отпустят. Ты же понимаешь. А у меня есть шанс, Кэл, поверь мне. Сделаешь это?

И Калеб согласился, хотя легилиментом был очень посредственным.

* * *

Когда больничные коридоры погрузились в сонную тишину, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку, которую заранее принес в больницу, вышел и отправился на поиски палаты, где лежал Драко. Время словно бы возвращалось к нему: мантия, коридоры и попытки найти Малфоя.

Драко лежал в отдельной палате, грудь под тонким одеялом поднималась размеренно, воротничок пижамы чуть замялся, и Гарри поправил его, ненароком коснувшись прохладной кожи.

— Привет. Я опять тебя нашел.

На что рассчитывал, Гарри не понимал — может быть, Драко проснется, может быть, услышит, и окажется, что притвориться таким неживым тоже часть плана. Но дыхание не сбилось, и даже веки не дрогнули.

— Драко!

Гарри взял в руки ладонь Малфоя, согревая дыханием холодные пальцы.

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Зачем было одному? Ты думаешь, мне теперь легче станет?! Да черта с два! Малфой, гиппогриф тебя раздери, ты не имеешь права не вернуться, слышишь?! Не смей опять от меня убегать, поганец, потому что на этот раз я от тебя не отстану, даже не мечтай!

Гарри сжимал всё ещё прохладную ладонь, целовал пальцы, терся щекой, еле сдерживаясь от злых, беспомощных слез.

Мысль была внезапной. Поттер мгновенно устыдился — не того, что собирался сделать, а того, что поверил, что такое может сработать.

Он нагнулся над Драко, замерев на секунду, и поцеловал нежно, только касаясь безответных губ. Ничего не изменилось, да и не могло измениться, это он сразу понял.

— Драко, ты же не обманул Калеба? Ты же знал, что сможешь выкарабкаться? Не обмани и меня, только не теперь! Я буду рядом все две недели, пока тебя продержат здесь. Никуда не уйду.

Гарри забрался с ногами на кровать к Драко, сунув голые ступни под край одеяла, укрылся мантией-невидимкой на всякий случай и, положив руку на неподвижную бледную ладонь, сел ждать чего-то, разглядывая родные тонкие черты. Со всеми своими орденами, мундирами, геройскими прозвищами, военным прошлым и аврорским настоящим, Поттер ничего не мог сделать, чтобы увидеть улыбку и теплый взгляд серых глаз. И от этого он чувствовал себя по-детски беспомощным, словно опять сидел в чулане у Дурслей.


	17. Гарри

Днем к Гарри приходили Рон или Гермиона, иногда Джинни. Молли хлопотала вокруг, причитая, что больничная еда не пойдет на пользу и лучше бы Гарри просто отдохнул в Норе, в тишине и покое, и при хорошем питании. Ещё пару раз приходил Гавейн, иногда пытались прорваться журналисты. Но Гарри только улыбался, кивал и по большей части молчал в ответ на все разговоры.

Ночами он всё так же просиживал с Малфоем, который не реагировал ни на что, засыпая, когда выключали свет, просыпаясь, когда будили. Драко послушно выполнял всё, что заставляли делать, но даже выражение лица не менялось, что бы ни происходило вокруг.

И только ночью, редко, между бровей вдруг пролегала складка, или приоткрывались губы, подрагивали пальцы, словно Драко никак не мог выбраться из очень глубоко сна. Тогда Гарри брал его ладонь, согревал дыханием, целуя, гладил по голове, но не мог произнести ни слова, словно сам заразился молчанием.

Ночь давно стала привычным временем жизни для Поттера, который даже отсыпался днем, чтобы с первой тишиной закрыть за собой дверь палаты Малфоя, сесть рядом, держа того за руку и думать, думать, думать, вспоминая каждый день с Драко.

День, когда Перкинс провел ритуал, не испугал — за всю жизнь до и после Аврората и не такого насмотрелся. Вопросами что и как, и куда делся сам Ренди, Поттер пока не задавался — пусть занимаются аналитики, их работа. А у Гарри были вопросы более серьезные и гораздо более болезненные.

Почему он не открылся Малфою? И неужели тот сам не увидел, не понял, что для Поттера прошлое осталось в прошлом, и уже нет никакой речи о ненависти?

И почему, черт возьми, так сложно с Драко? Слишком сложно и непонятно. Что может быть проще, чем просто сказать «люблю» не в последний момент?

Ничего. Ничего проще не было, только почему тогда не сказал сам, не сделал первый шаг, не доверился — терять, в сущности, было совершенно нечего, — Поттер не мог ответить даже сам себе. Он ждал первого шага от Драко, совершенно не принимая в расчет, что это Малфой, а значит, просто и понятно не будет никогда.

Хотелось побиться головой о стенку, когда пришло понимание, что Драко доверял, даже защищал, прекрасно зная, кто с ним рядом. Поэтому так редко называл его по имени. И вдруг стало кристально ясно, словно спали шоры с глаз: в ту ночь, ставшую для них первой после стольких лет, Драко всё понял.

Гарри сжал пальцами вдруг заломившие от боли виски, вспоминая удивленное, счастливое лицо и полные любви и узнавания глаза, и шепот «Ты... Ты....».

Как он не понял сам?!

А Драко верил, говоря руками, губами, словами о своем доверии. Даже готовясь к аресту группы, верил и потому пришел в то кафе. Нужно было только остаться, не уходить, и тогда сейчас не было бы этих ночей, этого одиночества на двоих!

Гарри метался по палате, сжимая кулаки, шепотом повторяя «черт, черт, черт!», уже не в силах ничего сделать. Он же знал, чем может закончиться попытка решить всё самостоятельно, знал и всё равно повторил свою же ошибку! Действительно, ничему жизнь не учит, идиот, как есть идиот! Говно, а не аврор.

Резко остановившись в своих метаниях. Он посмотрел на лицо Драко: нет, он не может потерять его, как потерял Сириуса! Да, он трижды шрамоголовый придурок, да, тупой гриффиндорец, но это несправедливо!

— Драко, вернись, я тебя умоляю, вернись! — шептал он в ухо, обхватив голову Малфоя обеими руками, прижимая к себе. — Я с ума сойду без тебя, слышишь? Вернись и до конца жизни поливай меня ядом, насмехайся, можешь по морде съездить за тупость, только не уходи.

Гарри посмотрел и замер — открытые, прозрачно-серые глаза смотрели прямо на него, не мигая. Поттер забыл, что нужно дышать, одними губами спрашивая: «Драко?». Мир вдруг перевернулся, но только на мгновение — Гарри покачнулся, слегка отстранившись, а взгляд Драко так и остался неподвижным. Потом глаза закрылись, и Малфой снова уснул.

Поттер бежал. Не обращая внимания на шум, на то, что мантию держал в руке, и сейчас кто угодно мог увидеть его, выходящим из чужой палаты. Он сбежал, потому что выдержать боль от вмиг разрушенной надежды был не в силах.

Потому что эта боль выворачивала душу наизнанку — такие же спокойные и прозрачно-чистые были глаза Драко в их последнюю ночь в Хогвартсе. Только тогда взгляд ловил каждое движение Гарри. Тогда это тоже было доверием. Нет, даже больше — это было признанием. И прощанием.

* * *

_Не было больше никаких проклятых ожерелий, никаких ядов. Зато были ночи и ранние утра, когда Гарри и Драко чуть не соревновались в том, кто лучше знает все потаённые места Хогвартса, где можно остаться наедине на пять-десять минут, на вечер, на ночь. Были торопливые губы, горячая кожа, умелые руки, стоны, даже просто объятия и много невысказанных слов, тонувших тишине. Они оба всё понимали, но не могли отказаться — слишком горячо, необходимо, и даже страшно._

_Драко не расспрашивал ни о чем, как и Гарри не пытался заглянуть за левый рукав рубашки, которую Малфой не снимал ни при каких обстоятельствах — обоюдное молчаливое соглашение отрицать очевидное, чтобы по-прежнему иметь возможность быть вдвоем._

_На это раз был тот же класс и тот же диван._

_— Иди ко мне, — крепкие руки притягивают Поттера, как только он закрывает за собой дверь._

_Гарри только хихикает, когда губы щекочут затылок, спускаясь всё ниже, прихватывая кожу осторожно, обводя языком каждое место поцелуя._

_— Я соскучился,— еле слышно, куда-то в волосы._

_Но ответить на совершенно неожиданную откровенность Гарри не успевает, когда поворачивают лицом, вовлекая в новый поцелуй — такой жадный, такой глубокий, сразу без заигрываний. Поттер стонет, забывая обо всем в ласкающих руках, губах, яростных до боли и в следующий миг нежных до невесомости._

_— Драко... Драко, я...._

_— Что?_

_— Я тоже соскучился._

_Малфой отстраняется и смотрит, долго, словно в первый раз, а, наверное, так и есть — у них никогда не хватает времени на то, чтобы просто смотреть друг на друга, не таясь, не скрываясь изучать уже знакомое._

_— Иди ко мне, — и поцелуй бесконечный, до нехватки воздуха, до слабости, медленный и тягучий._

_Драко садится на его колени, сжимая ногами бедра Гарри, смотрит не отрываясь, и серая чистота гипнотизирует, притягивает, заставляет следить в ответ. Такой взгляд опаснее глаз василиска — в нем хочется растворять добровольно, не убежишь, даже если понадобится._

_Неторопливо расстёгиваются пуговицы рубашки, падающей с плеч. Левое предплечье закрывает широкая кожаная оплетка-крепление для палочки, какую носят некоторые авроры, но Гарри только мельком взглянул и сразу же потянулся руками к совершенно открытому, упругому, гибкому — сегодня Драко весь его, без остатка, без тайн._

_«Мой», — руки скользят по телу, оглаживая, притягивая ближе. — «Мой», — и губы тянутся к губам, и языки сплетаются, поглаживая, подчиняясь и беря верх в борьбе._

_Гарри стягивает футболку, а Драко всё ещё смотрит, следит за каждым движением, не пропуская ни миллиметра, и кажется, что взгляд ощутимо скользит по коже, а руки повторяют пройденный им путь, прокладывая дорогу для губ и языка. Гарри проваливается в ласку, как в облако._

_Драко отстраняется, встает, и Поттер смотрит, затаив дыхание, как пальцы расстегивают пряжку ремня, как медленно ведут вниз молнию, и ткань, сминаясь, раболепно падает у ног, чтобы остаться забытой на полу. Драко стоит перед ним, высокий, стройный — он красив до дрожи. И Гарри шумно выдыхает, а Малфой довольно улыбается и снова садится к нему на колени, продолжая целовать._

_— Драко, я хочу... — кожа горит, а в паху смешалась боль и удовольствие, и Гарри не может больше терпеть, прося о большем._

_Но Драко только что-то шепчет, заводя свою руку себе за спину, закрывая глаза, снова целуя. И потом вдруг приподнимается, и Гарри чувствует, как его член упирается в колечко ануса, горячее и скользящее от смазки._

_— Драко!_

_— Тише, хороший мой, подожди._

_Медленно, чуть раскачиваясь, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, Драко опускается вниз, а Гарри не может отвести взгляда от его лица, от закушенной губы, пока блондин не замирает и не падает на грудь Поттера._

_Обнять руками, прижать к себе, не сдержав стона, почти заскулив от остроты неизведанного ранее удовольствия, от нежности, от любви._

_Драко отстраняется и медленно двигается, приподнимаясь и опускаясь вновь, и смотрит прямо в лицо, чуть улыбаясь, и нежданные слезы, от распирающих Гарри чувств и эмоций, жгут глаза._

_Сдерживаться уже не получается — Гарри со всей силой прижимает Драко к себе, не разрывая восхитительного соединения, переворачивается, нависая над стонущим Малфоем, теряя голову от каждого звука, каждой просьбы, срывающейся с высохших губ._

_— Ещё, Гарри, пожалуйста!_

_— Люблю, слышишь? Люблю._

_— Да!_

_И когда Драко почти встает на лопатки, прогибаясь, глотая воздух в беззвучном крике, Гарри не сдерживается больше, отпуская себя, прижимая и прижимаясь к мокрой от их пота коже, чувствуя, как дрожит в последних судорогах оргазма его слизеринец, его, ничей больше. И он, Гарри, тоже ничей больше, только его, только Малфоя._

_Они ещё долго лежат, не расплетая объятий, вдыхая запах разгоряченной кожи, слишком оглушенные произошедшим, обессиленные и, кажется, безгранично счастливые._

_— Драко, — тихо, шепотом, приподнявшись, чтобы увидеть улыбку и прозрачно-серые глаза._

_— Давай останемся до утра?_

_И Гарри отдал бы всё, чтобы это «до утра» превратить в «навсегда»._

_Теплая летняя ночь двадцать девятого июня заливает комнату звуками и запахами далекого леса, а двое лежат, глядя в глаза, лаская пальцами скулы, губы, щеки, целуясь неторопливо. И только один из них знает, что это прощание._

_А утром Гарри смотрит на тонкие голубоватые веки, на короткую золотящуюся щетину, на приоткрытые губы и шепчет: «Драаакоооо», — чтобы тут же оказаться прижатым к груди, слушая длинный, похожий на кошачий, зевок куда-то за своё ухо, и вдруг рассмеяться совершенно беззаботно._


	18. Гарри

Привычная, а потому незаметная суета в Норе жужжала где-то на периферии, не затрагивая мыслей Гарри. Впрочем, эти мысли текли устало, возвращаясь снова и снова к Драко.

Само собой, Гарри уже знал, что Министерство признало контракт с Драко Малфоем недействительным, по причине «недееспособности последнего». Как Драко и предсказывал, он смог уйти без жертв и ритуалов.

Только дело было в том, что он ушел. Во всех смыслах. Целители в ответ на расспросы Андромеды разводили руками: мистер Малфой не болен, он просто «закрылся в себе», и никакое лечение тут не поможет, если только время. А ещё Драко снова ушел от Гарри: его поверенный, Блейз Забини и ближайшая в Британии родственница — миссис Тонкс, получили разрешение на перевод Драко на домашнее лечение во Франции. Хотя, какое там лечение....

Гарри курил, вдыхая морозный воздух, отчетливо понимая, что стоило остаться дома — не сможет он делать сейчас вид, что всё хорошо. И рассказать всем правду тоже не сможет.

— Ну что, совсем хреново? Не хочешь рассказать дяде Джорджу, что случилось? — Джи подошел как-то совсем неслышно, хлопая рукой по плечу.

— Ты мысли читаешь что ли? — невесело усмехнулся Гарри. — Не знаю, Джи. Даже с чего начать не знаю. Да и долгий получится разговор.

— Тогда поднимайся, прогуляемся. Иначе придется отбиваться от толпы замерзших садовых гномов: мама решила устроить очередную чистку, так что Ронни уже на передовой. Давай, давай, пошли, заодно и расскажешь все аврорские секреты — обещаю, я буду нем, как рыба.

Первые слова давались с трудом, запинаясь, толпясь в горле, не давая друг другу прохода. Но Джордж молчал, не перебивал, кивал, и Гарри «прорвало»: рассказывал и рассказывал, всё, с самого начала, со школы. Оказалось вдруг, что рассказывая кому-то, он словно бы со стороны смотрел на их с Малфоем историю, понимая, открывая как заново мелочи, ускользавшие раньше.

Поттер шагал всё быстрее, уже не замечая этого, да и много другого. Он просто заговаривал свои страхи, неуверенность, растерянность. И когда прозвучали последние слова, Гарри вдруг резко остановился и посмотрел на Джорджа, будто только вспомнил, что тот всё это время шел рядом.

— Да, брат, умеешь ты приключения находить на свою... — Джордж рассмеялся. — Ну, что так на меня смотришь? Я, конечно, поражен — всё-таки, Малфой, не абы кто. Но я же не Ронни, орать не буду. Мы уже давно не дети, и какие к мордредовой матери факультеты — слизеринцы, гриффиндорцы... Мы свое отсоревновались, скажешь нет?

— Скажу да. А ты думаешь, что Рон будет орать?

— Ещё как! На месяц веселой жизни можешь рассчитывать точно. Потом Гермиона начнет вправлять ему мозги, потом он с Джинни сцепится, там и мама, а потом уж и я присоединюсь. Хотя мне кажется, что не дойдет даже до меня: ты сам знаешь нашу маму. Так что, в скором времени уже сможешь в Нору приходить со своим Драко, если тот соизволит.

— Джордж, он не мой Драко.

— А вот тут ты сам дурак: тебе что ещё нужно? Чтобы на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой Малфоя принесли? Или на фамильном серебре с вензелями, что скорее. Какого хрена ты всё ещё здесь? Он тебе сказал самое главное, вы оба свободны, ну да, проблемы сейчас, ну так Хорек сам говорил — у него есть шанс. И после всего того, что у тебя за спиной этот змееныш накрутил, ты ещё не догадался, что каждое его слово это не простое сотрясание воздуха? Вот честно, у тебя как мозги отключаются, когда речь о Малфое заходит! Классический влюблённый...

— Да я понятия не имею, где он! Знаю только, что во Франции!

— Гарри, а больше никто не знает, где сейчас Малфои живут, м? — Джордж смотрел, уже не скрывая иронии.

— Салазарову мать... Я идиот. Миссис Тонкс и Забини!

— Точно. Ну, в смысле, ты идиот. И лучше найди Забини.

— Почему?

— Потому что Андромеда из Лондона не выезжает, а Забини — поверенный Хорька, — как маленькому втолковал Джордж. — И соберись уже. Ты же просто боишься.

Конечно, всё это Гарри мог и сам сообразить, не выставляя себя полным придурком! Просто он боялся — оказаться ненужным, увидеть, что Драко не смог выбраться, да и перспектива общаться с остальными Малфоями тоже была не из приятных. Да только, сколько ж можно отговариваться надуманными причинами!

— Спасибо, Джордж.

— Не за что. Пошли, поедим что ли. Ты такую скорость развил, пока про Хорька своего рассказывал, что мы чуть не марафонскую дистанцию пробежали.

Обратно Гарри шел уже легко — он знал, что нужно делать. А Поттер всегда предпочитал действовать, а не ждать.


	19. Блейз

— Мне очень жаль, но министр Шеклбот будет свободен только в конце недели. Записать вас на прием? — совершенно не смазливая, как ожидалось, секретарь строгим официальным голосом выдавала уже не раз произнесенную за годы работы фразу. По лицу ведьмы было видно, что она видела на своем веку министров больше, чем любой из посетителей.

— Будьте так любезны, — доказывать что-то бесполезно, Блейз это знал.

— Миссис Берк, не трудитесь пачкать журнал приемов. Здравствуй, Забини, — Поттер в аврорском мундире стоял за спиной, улыбаясь с каким-то опасным огоньком в глазах. — Мы, пожалуй, вместе пройдем к Кингсли. Ты же спешишь? Вот и я спешу — совместим приятное с полезным.

И подмигнув не посмевшей возразить миссис Берк, Гарри приобнял Блейза за плечи и повел в кабинет.

— Рад встрече, Поттер. И в особенности рад в данных обстоятельствах, — Блейз вежливо улыбнулся, понимая, что не столько радушие будущего Главного аврора причина сегодняшней удачи.

Поттер хмыкнул, не ответив, и шагнул в кабинет министра с радостным: «Кингсли, а мы к тебе. Буквально на минуточку».

Бумаги для «старого школьного товарища» были подписаны мгновенно, и Поттер проводил Блейза до дверей, на прощание спросив как бы невзначай:

— Время ленча, ты же ещё не ел? Составишь компанию? — и пальцы чуть сильнее нажали на плечо.

Блейз сразу же понял грубый, но эффективный намек. Очень в аврорском стиле.

— Я подожду тебя в приёмной, Гарри, — сверкнув самой радушной из своих улыбок, Забини вышел из кабинета во владения недовольной миссис Берк, услышав за спиной: «Кинг, я к тебе по делу...».

* * *

— У тебя ещё бумаги остались? — Поттер размашисто шагал по улице, направляясь в какой-то, неизвестный Блейзу паб. Улыбки для «старого школьного товарища» не было и следа.

— Нет, теперь к нотариусу и возвращаюсь домой. А что тебя интересует?

— Меня, Забини, Италия вдруг заинтересовала. Неожиданно образовался отпуск, понимаешь. Решил съездить. Ты же теперь там обретаешься?

— Ты рассчитываешь на индивидуальную экскурсию? И что же хочешь увидеть: архитектуру эпохи Возрождения, магическую Италию или требуются более экзотические развлечения? Так сказать, изысканный отдых не для всех?

— Именно не для всех, Блейз. Очень точное определение, — Гарри прищелкнул пальцами.

— Тогда можем отправиться уже вечером. Или тебе нужно время, чтобы чемоданчик собрать?

— Чемоданчик? — Поттер хмыкнул. — Нет, Блейз, обойдемся без чемоданчиков. Изысканно налегке.

Забини посмотрел на Поттера и вдруг засмеялся — да уж, умеет Драко выбирать.

* * *

За окнами на фоне постоянного рокота моря шумел город. Жаркое солнце никак не собиралось сдавать позиции, или просто Гарри слишком привык к низкому английскому небу и прохладной сырости воздуха. Забини молчал, ожидая первого шага от Поттера. А тот тоже молчал, смотрел в окно, скрытое тенью разросшегося дикого винограда.

— Что собираешься делать дальше?

— Не знаю, — аврор пожал плечами, — Да нет, знаю. Собираюсь узнать, как найти Драко и решить всё окончательно.

— Окончательно, — повторил Блейз. — Это, безусловно, хорошо. Только, скажи мне, Гарри, а как ты себе представляешь своё решение? Мне просто интересно, как другу Малфоя. Ты же ни черта о нём не знаешь.

— Вот и расскажи, — Поттер обернулся и посмотрел на Блейза. И от этого взгляда стало немного не по себе. Чертова аврорская выучка!

Только на Забини такие фокусы не действовали. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы растеряться.

— Ты знаешь, почему Драко так рвался избавиться от опеки Министерства?

— Хотел к семье вернуться, разве нет? — Поттер сел напротив, не прекращая сверлить Блейза взглядом.

— К маме и папе? Это трогательно, не находишь? Милый мальчик, Драко Малфой, так хотел жить с родителями, что решился на смертельный риск. Тебя, разве, не трогает эта история? Хоть роман пиши, ей Мерлин!

— Я уже успел оценить широту твоего чувства юмора и размеры дружбы с Драко. Перейдем к делу?

— Непременно, Гарри, непременно. Кстати, насчет дружеских чувств — не ревнуй, мы давно уже только друзья. А то ты смотришь на меня так, словно меньшее, что мне грозит, это «Круцио». Я только друг Малфоя. Не поверишь, по старой дружбе я даже нашел ему жену.

— Жену?! Драко женат?

Выражение лица Поттера было настолько неповторимо в этот момент, что Блейз позволил себе минутную паузу, чтобы сполна насладиться эффектом.

— Всё, что я расскажу тебе в дальнейшем, не должно выйти за пределы нашей скромной компании — тебя, меня и Малфоев. — Гарри кивнул, и Блейз продолжил. — Когда шумиха вокруг их семьи улеглась, а Отдел Тайн перестал следить за каждым шагом Дрейка, он сам попросил меня найти подходящую кандидатуру на роль будущей супруги: к тому времени я уже крепко стоял на ногах и наладил связи с известными семьями. Правда, после войны иметь дело с Малфоями мало кто хотел, даже после оправдания. Но деньги всегда решали больше, чем глупые предрассудки. Ты, конечно, не помнишь, но на одном курсе с нами училась некая Дафна Гринграсс. Теперь-то она Дафна Нотт, но не суть дела. Гринграссы поиздержались в войну, не просчитал отец семейства риски, и семья дошла почти до нищеты. Тео женился бы на Дафне и вовсе без финансовых гарантий — любовь, знаешь ли. Но мистер Гринграсс человек старого воспитания — он не хотел выглядеть бледно. Поэтому на долю младшей — Астории, вообще ничего не осталось, даже перспектив. А тут предложение Малфоев — брачный контракт, появление наследника и развод, с выплатой очень и очень жирной компенсации, размером с небольшое состояние. Поверь мне, когда Астория получила свободу, они с папочкой только не летали от счастья. А пункт, что они никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны появляться в Англии и не распространяться о браке с Дрейком, их не смущал — Гринграссы очень счастливы в своей Баварии. Я, знаешь ли, иногда бываю у них, проездом по делам.

— Ты сказал развод, после появления наследника....

— А ради кого ещё может рискнуть жизнью настоящий Малфой, как не ради сына, наследника и продолжателя рода? Знаешь, Скорпиус — вылитый отец! Очаровательный малыш, честное слово.

Поттер сидел не шелохнувшись, глядя в пол. Костяшки сплетенных вместе пальцев побелели от напряжения.

— Прежде чем ты надумаешь себе черти что, я уж договорю, — Блейз перестал напускать ироничный вид и перешел на серьезный тон. — Драко хотел, чтобы его сын гордился собственной фамилией. Он мечтал, что мальчик будет расти в родовом поместье, как и он сам, как многие поколения Малфоев до него. А ещё Дрейк не хотел скоропостижно умереть на каком-нибудь задании, чтобы иметь возможность самому провожать Скорпиуса на Хогвартский экспресс, когда тому придет письмо из школы. Ты понимаешь, почему он рисковал, почему не говорил никому, ни единой душе о причинах? Малфои, все трое, слишком хорошо знают, как бывает, когда тебя шантажируют благополучием самых дорогих тебе людей. Да, они перестраховались, да, может быть, необоснованно. Но у них есть только они сами. И прежде чем ты решишь, что Дрейк счастлив со своей семьей и ему никто не нужен, подумай вот о чем: он просил меня отдать тебе портключ в их дом, если ты придешь. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, аврор? Напряги извилины и подумай, насколько он тебе доверился!

— Не шипи, Блейз. Всё я понимаю. Просто....

— Просто я напишу сейчас письмо мистеру Малфою, что завтра утром ты будешь у них. Предупрежу из вежливости. А ты постарайся уложить всю информацию в своей голове и не дергать Драко — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это обвинения от тебя. Даже если он в чем-то и виноват.

Забини встал и направился в свой кабинет, когда Поттер окликнул его.

— Блейз!

— Что?

— Ты дважды появлялся в Лондоне?

— Нет, первый раз это была Нарцисса — пользовалась Оборотным, чтобы повидаться с сыном. Они с мужем не имеют права появляться в Англии, но над ней не установлен Надзор, как над Люциусом.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Блейз пожал плечами и вышел.


	20. Люциус

После обеда вернулся с ответом филин Малфоев — Люциус Малфой решил прийти сам, чтобы проводить мистера Поттера в их небольшое поместье. Блейз тут же отговорился делами и оставил Поттера, чтобы дать этим двоим возможность пообщаться наедине.

Лорд Малфой шагнул из камина и сразу увидел Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, — он кивнул аврору.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.

Да уж, мальчишка даже не старался быть дружелюбным. Почему-то это скорее веселило, чем раздражало.

Впрочем, лорд уже давно смирился с выбором сына. Хотя первое время добиться мирного обсуждения перспектив отношений Драко с Поттером было трудно. Не то чтобы Люциуса смущал пол избранника — какие-то плебейские, маггловские предрассудки. Нужно сказать, что Драко вовсе не был первым, кто предпочитал мужчин в своей постели, но подобные увлечения в семье Малфоев тщательно скрывали за непроницаемой ширмой официального брака. Казалось, что свадьба с Асторией положила конец увлечению юности, но настойчивость Драко по поводу развода поразила в самое сердце! Развод! Такого никогда не было! И только мягкие, вовсе без упрека, слова Нарси: «В нашей семье много чего не было раньше, Люциус. Если Малфои могут позволить себе всё, что захотят, то почему бы не сломать парочку костных традиций?», решили дело. Люциус смолчал, собрав в кулак всё хладнокровие: в конце концов, не ему настаивать и требовать, пусть даже он признаётся в этом только себе. Главное, чтобы Драко был счастлив: разве не этого, в конце концов, хочет для своего ребенка каждый родитель?

Когда Нарцисса сообщила, что Драко снова встречается с Поттером, лорд Малфой уже был морально готов. Не к Поттеру, но к появлению в жизни сына постоянных отношений. А после того, как почти сутки провел за закрытыми дверями собственного кабинета, в попытках не сорваться в гневе на жене или не разнести всплеском стихийной магии нечто ценное, Люциус пришел к выводу, что Драко и здесь проявил себя, как истинный Малфой. Молодой, перспективный политик, самый известный и влиятельный волшебник Британии, финансово обеспеченный, будущий глава силового ведомства Министерства, а там, чем черт не шутит, и Министр — Поттер был лучшим, а настоящие Малфои всегда получали только самое лучшее.

А разделяющий их Английский канал — достаточное расстояние между ним, Люциусом, и этим аврором, чтобы сохранять друг к другу подобие дружелюбия.

Когда Люциус вышел к ужину, после своего добровольного затворничества, и радостно улыбнулся, поцеловав жену и попросив написать сыну, что будет рад принять в их доме мистера Поттера, он был вознагражден сначала удивленным, но потом полным любви и понимая взглядом обожаемой жены.

Поэтому сейчас он спокойно смотрел на молодого человека, решившего, кажется, что милорд Малфой явился препятствовать ему во встрече с Драко. Да, сын был прав — Герой не мог жить без препятствий и преград, которые следовало совершенно по-геройски преодолевать.

— Блейз решил дать нам время поговорить, — пояснил Поттер, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — Он ушел на какую-то встречу.

— Что ж, очень предусмотрительно со стороны мистера Забини, — услышать вежливое приглашение присесть явно не грозило, поэтому Люциус сел в кресло и, дождавшись, когда сядет Гарри, продолжил. — Не будем тратить время на светские разговоры. Я пришел не потому, что решил воспрепятствовать вашей встрече с Драко, отнюдь. Но обстоятельства довольно необычны, и прежде всего мне хотелось бы прояснить некоторые вопросы.

— Я вас слушаю, мистер Малфой.

— Поместье, где сейчас живет моя семья, находится под надежной защитой, и нам всем не хотелось бы выдавать его месторасположение и в дальнейшем. Поэтому я вынужден потребовать от вас принять Непреложный обет, что ни при каких обстоятельствах, прямо или косвенно, не нарушите тайны его нахождения.

— Хорошо, — по тому, какие взгляды бросал в его сторону Поттер, несложно было догадаться, что тот думает обо всём этом, но пока старательно сдерживается.

— Второе: сейчас Драко ещё сильно уязвим, он только начал приходить в себя, а потому я прошу вас, мистер Поттер, быть крайне осторожным — любое негативное влияние, любое волнение, отрицательные эмоции — и наши усилия пойдут прахом.

— Можете не беспокоиться, Блейз уже предупредил меня, да я и не собирался....

— Рад слышать. Мне не хотелось бы подвергать сына подобной опасности.

— Прекратите делать из меня монстра, мистер Малфой! Словно я преследую Драко от имени Аврората! Думаю, мы разберемся сами в наших отношениях, а насчет опасности — не вам судить, мистер Малфой! Не вам.

Вспышка раздражения тут же улеглась, и теперь Поттер просто с вызовом смотрел на Люциуса.

— И не вам, мистер Поттер. За свои ошибки я сполна ответил, и ещё отвечу в будущем. И я знаю, как многим обязан собственному сыну, который отказался сначала от вас, потом от личной свободы, чтобы защитить меня и Нарциссу. Никто бы не мог требовать большего, но он знал, как важно для нас продолжение рода и сделал даже это. Так что, я прекрасно осознаю размер собственного долга и не думаю, что нуждаюсь в напоминании. Не уверен, что вам не за что нести ответственность, поэтому сосредоточьтесь на себе, а со своими обязательствами я пока ещё в состоянии справиться сам, — Люциус вдруг улыбнулся, чем привел в невероятное удивление Гарри. — Знаете, мистер Поттер, а мы с вами найдем общий язык.

— Вы так уверены?

— Более чем, молодой человек, более чем. Я, знаете ли, тоже не считаю нужным скрывать свое истинное отношение к тем, к кому не испытываю уважения.

Люциус ещё раз улыбнулся, наблюдая минутное смущение Поттера.

— И, раз уж мы заговорили на эту тему, то хочу предупредить — я не позволю вам проявлять подобную бестактность, назовем это так, по отношению к остальным членам моей семьи. А теперь ответьте на мой последний вопрос, и я готов буду ответить на ваши: вы примете пост Главного аврора, мистер Поттер?

— Ищите выгоду?

— Безусловно! Я хочу быть уверен в том, что мой сын и внук будут иметь в вашем лице сильную защиту. Поверьте, Драко достаточно упрям и горд, чтобы отказаться от этого, и достаточно умен, чтобы защитить себя и Скорпиуса самостоятельно. Но мы же с вами понимаем, какой ажиотаж вызовет сообщение о вашей... дружбе. Как видите, прямой выгоды для себя я не ищу.

— Понятно, — буркнул Поттер. — Думаю, я соглашусь на эту должность.

— Что ж, замечательно. Итак, Гарри... О, простите, вы позволите так вас называть?

Поттер снова кивнул.

— Я готов ответить на любой ваш вопрос.

— Как Драко? Вы нашли целителя?

— Нет, мы не находили целителя, Гарри. Дело в том, что мы заранее знали, какой способ выберет Драко для того, чтобы избавиться от контракта. Предупрежу сразу ваше возмущение: я был против с самого начала. Но было только два выхода: смерть и недееспособность. Чтобы ввести в это страшное состояние Драко, нужно было немного усилий, а вот вывести — тут требовался мастер. К сожалению, Северус погиб, а вы знаете, он был превосходным легилиментом. Хорошо, что не последним. Беллатрикс училась у одного из лучших мастеров в своем деле: у своей матери, и, соответственно, моей тёщи, Друэллы Блэк.

— Она ещё жива? — удивился аврор.

— Можете мне поверить, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Но воздержитесь от подобных вопросов при миссис Блэк.

— Простите.

— Друэлла немного своеобразна в общении, но умений не растеряла. Именно она смогла понемногу вывести Драко из того состояния, в котором он вернулся домой. Так что мы с вами дождемся возвращения мистера Забини, чтобы он помог с принесением обета, и отправимся в поместье. Он же обещал вам портключ? Очень удачно, очень.


	21. Они

Сразу понятно, что миледи Нарцисса похожа на свою мать: несмотря ни на что, Друэлла Блэк сохраняла тот же теплый оттенок светлых волос, строгую прямую спину и надменное выражение лица. Правда, сейчас она послеповато щурилась, улыбалась и выглядела более мягко, чем её дочь, какой запомнил её Гарри.

— А, юный Поттер! Как же, как же, помню вашего дедушку Карлуса, упокой Мерлин его магию. Красивый был мужчина, только слишком уж мягкохарактерный. Прямо как Орион, упокой Мерлин его магию. Тот тоже тряпка тряпкой, только и слышно: «Да, Вальбурга, да, Вальбурга». А эта старая неврастеничка, упокой Мерлин её магию, сама недалекая, да и мальчиков своих вырастила — не дай Моргана такого счастья! Один крикливый, шебутной, а второй тихий, слова не дождешься от него. Ох, а Сириус был красивый, да... Да ты проходи, не стой, магия приняла уже. Это всё Кигнус, муж мой, упокой Мерлин его магию — уж на что они с братом были похожи: начитаются книжек, и давай охранные чары на дома наводить. Помнится, только замуж вышла, дом этот в приданое мне пошел, так Кигнус первым делом тут такого шороха навел — думала домовики не пройдут! Да, сильные были волшебники, кровь чистая. Только дурная, как есть дурная — только и гордости было, что спокон века в Британии жили, а так... Мы вот, Розье, да Малфои, конечно, из Франции — кровь, может, и не английская, да поздоровее будет. А ты, Люциус, не смотри на меня так: доживешь до моих лет, тоже будешь говорить всё, что думаешь.

Лорд Малфой только вымученно улыбнулся, тут же отговорившись тем, что ему с дороги нужно переодеться, и ушел наверх.

— Проходи, Гарри, проходи. Сейчас велю чай подать — у нас ещё есть время, Драко спит. Устает внук, но молодец! Конечно, Белла мне дочка, но я уже её на все лады тут... Надо было так парнишку застращать-то! Тоже, видно, в Вальбургу пошла — недаром она всё время у тетки проводила. Всё напролом, да напролом, и ничему её жизнь-то не научила. Да что уж теперь... Зато Нарцисса у меня сокровище. И сына вырастила какого! Ох, и повезло же Люциусу. А знал, паршивец, кого выбирать: мы ему Беллу сватали, а он уперся — только, говорит, Нарси. Абраксас, упокой Мерлин его магию, так и не совладал. Ну да что говорить — у Малфоев упрямства поболее, чем у Блэков. Ты угощайся, я, знаешь ли, очень люблю марципаны — попробуй. У меня домовики старой закалки — готовят как следует. Не чета английским: овсянка да тосты. Тьфу, пропасть!

Миссис Блэк ловко подхватила марципан и с наслаждением откусила.

— А у тебя-то никого не осталось? Последний из Поттеров? Ну, ничего, дело поправимое. Я вот из Розье тоже последняя, Эван-то умер совсем молодой, упокой Мерлин его магию. А жаль — очень уж они с Нарси дружили. И даже Меда его любила. Хотя Меда всех любила, прям как Альфард, упокой Мерлин его магию. Да... А дом Вальбурги теперь тебе принадлежит? Это хорошо, старые дома надежнее новых, они память хранят. Небось, тоже охраны, как в Гринготтсе? Говорю же, Блэки всегда были не в себе.

Гарри слушал, кивал в положенных для ответа местах, но всё происходящее казалось ему каким-то сном, скорее даже кошмаром, который тянется и тянется, но никак не может закончиться: бесконечные имена, воспоминания перескакивание с темы на тему. Поттер никак не мог понять, как этой старой волшебнице удавалось концентрироваться в чем-то одном, как и полагалось хорошему легилименту. Разговор с ней напоминал паутину, и он сам, в центре этой вязи, пытается вырваться, ищет лазейки, чтобы бросить всё и рвануть... Куда? Где тут комната Драко? Гарри готов был под дверью сидеть и терпеливо ждать, когда проснется Малфой.

За всеми этими размышлениями, он не заметил, как миссис Блэк замолчала. И, судя по всему, молчала она уже давно, пристально наблюдая за ним. Поттер не был особенно хорошим физиогномистом, но выражение лица Друэллы Блэк понять было легко: она чуть снисходительно улыбалась, всем видом показывая, что передней просто глупый мальчишка.

— Молодость... Знаешь, Драко не так уж и слаб, как стараются показать его родители. Уязвим, но не слаб. Даже сейчас он вполне способен простоять за себя, только от близких людей защищаться почти невозможно. Ты сильнее, выносливее, стремительней. Молодой и горячий. Своей горячностью бед ещё наделаешь, связавшись с моим внуком. Доверяй ему — не говори о доверии, не старайся, не решай, что «с этого момента...», просто доверяй. Ты же догадываешься, что я знаю больше, чем кто бы то ни было: я видела всё его глазами. Понимаешь?

— Да.

— Вот и славно, славно, — миссис Блэк улыбнулась, снова возвращаясь к прежней болтовне. — А ты всё-таки на деда похож. Отца твоего я уже не помню, а вот Карлус, упокой Мерлин его магию, — да, похож. Люциус! Присоединяйся к нам, — мистер Малфой вошел в комнату и сел в предложенное кресло. — Нарси-то написала, когда они со Скорпиусом возвращаются? Уехали они, Гарри, чтобы не отвлекать. Да и ни к чему мальчика пугать было.

— Они прибудут через неделю, говорит, погода хорошая, и Скорпиус очень увлечен морем, — вежливо ответил Люциус. — Мистер Поттер, Драко проснулся, думаю, он готов встретиться с вами. Домовик проводит....

— Ничего, Гарри и сам найдет. Третья дверь направо, мальчик, — на лице миссис Блэк блуждала хитрая усмешка.

— Я... Спасибо, я пойду!

И Поттер сорвался с места, словно оборвалась приковывающая его цепь.

Друэлла поставила чашку на столик, взглянула на зятя и положила свою сухую тонкую ладонь на его руку.

— Всё будет хорошо, Люциус. Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, Друэлла, просто....

— Он всегда будет для тебя ребенком, сколько бы лет ни было. Но у него своя жизнь.

И лорд Малфой только кивнул.

* * *

Разбудили голоса — наверное, отец снова спорит с Друэллой. Голова ещё болела, но уже привычно — последнее время она болела постоянно. Собственно, ни на что другое он и не рассчитывал. Думал, будет хуже, но, кажется, бабушка жалела его, поднимая на ноги своим искусством.

Драко встал, наскоро переоделся и вышел из комнаты, намереваясь спуститься вниз. Уже на лестнице, он вдруг услышал... И понял — Поттер пришел. Он уже здесь! От внезапно накатившей слабости закружилась голова, пришлось схватиться за перила.

Двоякое чувство рвало на части: хотелось немедленно, сейчас же сбежать вниз, распахнуть двери и увидеть, услышать, удостовериться, что за ним пришел. Что снова нашел его. И хотелось убежать, сделать вид, что не вставал, спит и прочее, чтобы выиграть время и собраться с мыслями. Ведь, ну что сказать? Так много, а ничего не приходит в голову. Не кидаться же с поцелуями, право слово?

Он поймал себя на мысли, что улыбается — глупо, искренне, по-мальчишески, как не улыбался уже... Давно, очень давно. Конечно, он надеялся, что-то обдумывал и просчитывал, но никак не предполагал, что это будет так ярко, нетерпеливо, до дрожи. Не оставляло ощущение, что готовился к долгой и трудной партии, а выиграл в три хода. Ошеломительно! Поттер снова спутал все планы! Мерлин и Моргана, как же Драко хотел, чтобы несносный аврор путал его планы с этого мгновения и до конца жизни. Банально, избито? Пусть. Слишком маленький это срок — до конца жизни, чтобы не позволить себе хотеть такое чудо.

— Драко! — сзади подошел отец. — Поттер здесь. Да ты уже понял, — Люциус обнял за плечи. — Иди к себе. Я скажу, что ты ждешь. Думаю, вам лучше поговорить наедине.

— Да. Да, спасибо, отец.

И Драко поднялся обратно в комнату, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Он открыл окно и закурил, тщательно успокаивая дыхание и стучащие молоточки крови в висках. Сейчас войдет, надуется, обвинит, может быть, накричит. Пусть кричит, только бы не ушел, не выходил, а там Драко со всем справится сам.

* * *

Рука не дрожит, зависнув в миллиметре от дверной ручки. Нет, Гарри ни о чем не думает, и, не дай Мерлин, не сомневается. Просто почему-то никак не может сделать это. Он боится, словно за дверью василиск, Волдеморт и мадам Помфри с Костеростом. От собственных мыслей пробивается нервный смешок, который Поттер давит старательно, оттягивая этим время.

К боггарту!

Уже открыв, вспоминает, что стоило и постучать, дубине неотесанной. Но Драко не возмущается, не кривится, он даже оборачивается медленно.

Ждал.

От осознания этого становится теплее и смелее.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Поттер совершенно не представляет, с чего начать разговор. Он встает рядом с Малфоем, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Оба смотрят в окно, словно там все ответы на невысказанные ими вопросы. Снова молчание, но, кажется, так и нужно — может быть что угодно, когда вот так вот, рядом, только протяни руку. Но протянуть не получается: годы ожидания, километры хоженых по квартире кругов, тонны табачного дыма — всё вдруг свалилось с плеч, оставив только ощущение правильности происходящего, нужности не давящего молчания и легкого тепла от Малфоя. Тепла! Живого... Поттер смотрел на размытое, дымчатое отражение лица Драко в оконном стекле и пропитывался уверенностью, что сможет осилить что угодно, чтобы быть рядом, чувствовать рядом, слышать и... Что угодно ради Драко. А потому не спешил касаться, целовать, вбирать в себя звуки и горьковато-древесный родной запах: всё будет, не стоит жадничать, торопиться, пропуская важные, нужные, упоительные моменты.

Драко докурил и щелчком испепелил окурок. Только сейчас Гарри понял, что тоже хочет курить, а свои сигареты оставил в кармане куртки внизу, и желание такое острое, что рот заполняется слюной — убил бы за сигарету.

Малфоевские лежат на столике за спиной, и Поттер поворачивается, пытаясь сделать шаг и взять пачку, когда вдруг его пальцы крепко сжимает прохладная, знакомая рука, по которой он соскучился до щенячьего поскуливания. Драко смотрит на него, сильный, невозмутимый, хладнокровный, но в глазах плещется океан, нет целое небо, или просто они живые, а Поттеру сравнить не с чем.

И нечего больше ждать, как нет пока и слов, но уже не страшно — Гарри обнимает, прижимая сильнее, словно хочет втиснуть своего Драко себе под кожу, чтобы никогда не отпускать, не отдавать никому, ото всех защитить.

— Я не могу тебе ничего обещать, Гарри, слышишь? Ничего. Не отказываюсь ни от единого своего слова. Прости, что сразу не сказал, не мог просто... Я люблю тебя. И не хочу больше ни о чем молчать. Мне очень нужно с тобой говорить. Понимаешь? Именно с тобой.

— Драко... — спокойно и очень тихо, в белые пряди за ухом.

— Что? — и пальцы отчаянно сжимают рубашку на спине.

— Я люблю тебя.

Больше Гарри сказать нечего. Может, потом, но не сейчас. Главное, чтобы Малфой не отпускал, а со всем остальным Поттер справится сам.


End file.
